Séparation
by Florence Gygax
Summary: Ne pleur pas, murmura-t-il, je te l'interdis" Sa faiblesse croissait de jour en jour, la mort était beaucoup trop proche. Si proche que l'on pouvait sentir son souffle glace, meurtrier.


Séparation

Livre** 1**

Bella

Tout s'anéantit, tout périt, tout passe; il n'y a que le monde qui reste. Il n'y a que le temps qui dure. Diderot Denis (1713-1784)

**Prologue**

Je savais que sa mère lui manquerait.

Parfois, quand elle serait seule, elle repenserait à ces détails infimes qui avaient composés sa vie.

La tristesse ne serait rien à côté du grand vide qu'elle ressentirait, mais je faisais confiance en l'avenir pour qu'il l'épargne de la perte, qui devrait veiller sur sa fille.

Je me sentirais peut-être mieux de savoir que c'était le cas.

La vie est trop courte… même pour un être immortel.

Chapitre 1

Le'départ

« _Au revoir ma petite fille, ma douce_ » répétai-je en me rappelant des dernières phrases qui avaient été prononcées

Des larmes me vinrent aux yeux, mais je me forçai à les ravaler. Je ne pouvais pas céder à la tristesse qui m'envahissait petit à petit, qui provoquait des soubresauts. Je retint mon regard sur un petit détail, et essayai de penser à autre chose. Chose difficile.

Je choisis la fenêtre comme exemple. Dehors, il faisait gris, comme si le temps lui aussi était triste. Comme si je n'étais pas assez déprimée ! Finalement, fermer les yeux était encore la meilleure solution, pas très discrète, mais la meilleure quand même. Rien n'allait dans ma vie, rien du tout. Mais cela était de ma faute, je devais prendre sur moi et ne pas reporter la faute sur quelqu'un d'autre.

Que faire pour changer ses problèmes ? Le temps n'arrangerait rien et même aggraverait la situation. Bien qu'en y réfléchissant, aggraver la situation était impossible, car elle était au plus bas.

J'allais devoir partir pour le bien des autres, quelle injustice !

J'en avais marre de devoir souffrir pour ceux que j'aime, j'étais fatiguée de cela. Je savais que mes propos étaient égoïstes, mais c'était cela que j'étais, égoïste. Je n'avais que ce que je mérite, après tout. Comment pouvais-je dire que c'était injuste ? Tout, entièrement tout était juste ! A part que les autres doivent aussi souffrir de mon départ, mais c'était mieux ainsi, j'en étais sûre.

Je regardai autour de moi. Ces agitations me donnaient mal à la tête. Personne ne restait tranquille. Ils parlaient autour de moi, mais je ne saisissais pas le moindre mot qu'ils prononçaient, je ne faisais pas attention. Je préférais rester dans mon coin, tranquille à attendre que les choses se passent sans que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit, ça ne servirait à rien. Je décidai d'observer autre chose. Je connaissais la maison de ma belle-famille par cœur, mais pour l'occasion, les meubles avaient été poussés, et neuf chaises étaient placées pour former un rond. Cela ressemblait plus à une réunion d'affaire pour parler des taux de la banque qu'autre chose. Soudain, l'agitation cessa et tout le monde alla s'asseoir. Ils continuaient toujours à parler, mais cela m'importait peu. Je voulais que tout s'arrête et que je puisse faire ce qu'il était bon de faire. Il y avait le choix. Deux choix plus précisément. Le bien, ou la facilité. Le bien était la bonne solution, mais la facilité était tellement tentante. Mais pour que les choses soient justes, il faut se sacrifier, ce que j'étais en train de faire, mais je sais que les autres ne me laisseraient pas faire comme ça sans rien dire.

Pourtant, il fallait que je pense au bien, et non à la facilité.

De toute manière, ma décision était prise et je ne la changerais pas. Je savais qu'elle était bonne. Pas pour moi, mais pour les autres. J'observai la chaise qui était en face et qui était celle de mon beau-père. Son visage était grave et emprunt à de l'anxiété. Je l'avais rarement vu aussi sérieux. D'habitude, il était gai, tout sauf sérieux.

Malgré tout le bruit, je restais calme et silencieuse comme si je répétais mes leçons avant un examen décisif. Mais finalement, je conclus que mon silence ressemblait plus à un silence de deuil. D'ailleurs, peut-être en était-il un, car ce qui se passait en ce moment était aussi grave qu'un enterrement, aussi sérieux. Et puis, tout était mort en moi. Ma joie, ma liberté. C'était du passé, rien que du passé. Quand la mélancolie remplace la nostalgie, cela fait un curieux mélange de tristesse qui vous rappelle le « bon vieux temps »…

Une main douce et tiède m'effleura la joue. Je la reconnu tout de suite, c'était celle de ma fille.

Sa méthode pour ma faire part de quelque chose était devenue très normale maintenant, presque agréable. Non pas que sa voix ne soit pas belle, mais je trouvais ça si adorable.

Je ressentis l'inquiétude de ma petite pour ce qui allait arriver.

Je m'approchai d'elle et lui déposai un tendre baiser sur le front.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer, mentis-je pour la rassurer

Je n'aimais pas faire ça, mais je ne voyais pas en quoi ce serait bien de l'affoler en lui disant que j'allais partir. Bien qu'elle le serait dans la journée, je préférai me taire.

Ses belles boucles brunes lui retombaient sur le visage comme des fils d'or. Elles me firent rappeler mon père. Au début, je prenais ça mal qu'elle ressemble aussi à mon père, parce qu'il n'avait rien avoir avec mon monde, et pourtant, malgré lui, il y était étroitement mêlé. Ceci en était la preuve. Et de nouveau, je mis à repenser à notre séparation. Bien que je ne le voyais plus aussi souvent, je me sentais si proche de lui que jamais je n'aurais été capable d'imaginer. Avant, je ne le voyais même pas une fois tous les deux ans, et maintenant, il s'était retrouver une partie de ma vie. Pour me chasser ses malheureux souvenirs, je m'imaginai nos retrouvailles. Le flot d'émotion que j'avais ressentis en partant, toute cette tristesse mélangé à de l'amour et de l'affection, serait encore plus intense. Pourtant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que ce ne sera pas bientôt. Il me faudrait quitter Forks des années entières…

Je me rappelai aussi de l'idée qui m'avait traversée l'esprit avant de devoir choisir. Je voulais l'emmener avec moi. Je voulais qu'il m'accompagne dans une autre ville, une autre vie. Qu'il doive tout quitter pour me suivre, ça c'était quelque chose que l'on pouvait qualifier d'injuste. Je me demandai encore comment une telle ânerie avait pu me venir en tête, ne serait-ce que d'y penser était un crime. Je me retournai vers ma petite fille. Remarquant que je l'observais, elle me gratifia son plus beau sourire qui dévoila ses belles dents blanches ivoire. Son menton volontaire venait de son père, c'était évident et ses yeux, elle les tenait de moi, enfin quand j'étais humaine. A ces mots, l'on pourrait croire que pour moi, c'était une habitude de changer d'état. Humaine, vampire, humaine… Et après ? Allait-il avoir « Vampire » ? Là était toute la question des problèmes. J'étais épuisée de tous les problèmes que ma vie rencontrait. Si l'on voulait mon avis – ce qui n'était pas le cas – je voudrais être un vampire, enfin cela ne me tenait pas autant que la première fois. Blasée j'étais ? Non, mais la limite se profilait à l'horizon. Je commençais presque à regretter ma vie si je n'étais jamais été vampire, si je n'avais jamais voulu en être un. Mais cela impliquait que je n'aurais pas Renesmée, et cela m'était impossible d'imaginer, je renonçai donc de penser cela.

La beauté de ma fille était sans égale, jamais un enfant pareil n'existait au monde, et cette fois, je pouvais parler avec certitude.

En enfant vampire, il n'y avait qu'elle. Cette pensée me parut étrange. C'est vrai, penser que sa fille est une espèce inexistante jusqu'à ce qu'elle apparaisse.

Quand j'y pensais, elle n'était pas vraiment unique, elle l'était avant que l'on connaisse l'existence de Nahuel et ses sœurs, qui, eux aussi, étaient des enfants immortels.

En même temps, je ne voulais pas la considérer comme un objet d'observation, mais la manière dont Carlisle avait étudié le moindre de ses faits et gestes, de ses changements et évolutions m'avait un peu dérangé. Pourtant, je savais que Carlisle faisait ça pour son bien, et non pour la science des enfants vampire et autres hybrides.

De sa voix suave, Renesmée récita sa table de 47 sans aucune erreur. Elle n'était pas vantarde, mais aimait démontrer ses talents. Dès son plus jeune âge – enfin pas physiquement – elle avait une capacité mentale surdéveloppée. J'étais fière d'elle, même si elle ne fournissait pratiquement aucun effort, j'étais fière de ce qu'elle était et de ce qu'elle deviendrait grâce à moi et son père. J'avais réussis à créer une belle vie sans problèmes à ma fille, alors que moi c'était là où j'avais échoué. Mais la vie de ma fille et la mienne était liée, donc mes problèmes devenaient, d'une façon ou d'une autre, ses problèmes. C'était pour ça que je devais la quitter, cela était mieux ainsi.

Je pris ma fille dans mes bras comme si c'était la dernière fois – ce que je craignais fort. Mais je devais garder espoir. Je l'aime de tout mon cœur et plus encore. Je ne pouvais la perdre, cela m'était inconcevable. Je ferais tout pour rester au près d'elle, toute sa vie. Car même si son développement avait diminuer et presque arrêter, il continuait. Lentement, mais sûrement, plus vite que des enfants normales. Carlisle ne pouvait pas être très précis, mais si cela continuait à la même allure, il ne lui restait que cinquante ans à vivre. Mais il avait une marge d'erreur de dix ans, dix ans… Cela était important comme marge d'erreur. Si son calcul était juste et si le développement de Renesmée continuait à la même vitesse, elle ne vivrait qu'un peu plus d'une demi-vie. Je disais cela, parce que pour moi, on ne vivait plus au-delà de cent ans. Même si notre cœur battait encore, cela n'était plus une vie.

Je me rappelai que, petite, je voyais les vielles personnes de nonante ans se déplacer péniblement et chuter à chaque occasion. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me quitte aussi vite, moi-même aurais eu une vie plus longue qu'elle. Je ne pouvais l'accepter. Ma petite déposa ses doigts sur ma joue, mais ne me fit rien voir. Je resserrai mon étreinte autour de ses épaules.

Un grognement sonore se fit entendre. Il venait de la chaise à côté de celle d'Emmett. C'était Jacob, évidemment. Il ne s'était pas fait entendre depuis le début de la conversation, un exploit. Je savais qu'il avait du mal à supporter l'odeur, mais cela ne venait certainement pas de ça ni de la conversation des vampires, car je remarquai qu'il me regardait d'un air mauvais. Je lui rendis son regard plus foudroyant qu'un éclair. Il fit la moue, mais garda sa mauvaise humeur. Renesmée nous regardait à tour de rôle Jacob et moi. Elle n'avait sûrement pas compris aussi la réaction de Jacob. Je ne fis pas attention et profitai des derniers instants avec ma petite fille, c'était le plus important pour moi.

Je voulais en faire autant avec tous ceux que j'allais quitter. En faite, dans ce voyage, je serais seule. Je devrais me détacher de tous les Cullen, y compris le plus important, Edward. C'allait être le plus pénible de tous les défis que je m'étais lancé jusqu'à là. Comment pourrais-je me séparer de mon mari ? Ce n'était pas humain, ni même vampire. Je m'étais promis de ne pas regretter cette décision, car elle était juste. Mais comment pouvait-on qualifier de juste le fait que l'on sépare deux être voués à s'aimer toute l'éternité ? C'était comme nous séparer de notre cœur, notre organe vital. C'était vital pour moi d'avoir Edward, c'était lui qui faisait battre mon cœur, qui était prit en moi, qui ne pouvait s'échapper, mais par une force incroyable du bien, cela était possible. Je me forçai à écouter la conversation pour ne plus penser à cela, mais cet avenir était proche, très proche.

-La transformation dans son état n'est pas sans risque, reprit Carlisle anxieusement

Edward acquiesça, sûrement en train de lire dans ses pensées.

-Comme elle n'a pas été transformée sur la tradition, des vampires qui sont que sur cette tradition voudront sûrement ce venger sur son créateur, toi, Edward. Alors il faudra que tu te protèges toi aussi. Je connais quelques-uns de ses vampires, c'était des anciens amis à moi. Jehan Larcin, il a le pouvoir de changer les souvenirs, mais son pouvoir est limité. Wilfrid Stekel qui, lui, a le pouvoir de déclencher le délire. Mais ce ne sont plus des amis depuis longtemps, depuis qu'ils ont voulu tout juré sur la tradition des vampires, conta Carlisle

Je n'avais pas raté un seul des mots de Carlisle, si Edward était en danger à cause de moi, il valait mieux partir comme prévu.

-… l'accompagnera, bien entendu, affirma Carlisle sur un ton neutre

-De toute manière, nous nous sommes fixer sur ce point Bella et moi, assura Edward

Je réfléchis un instant pour deviner de quel point nous nous étions fixer lui et moi. Je ne mis pas longtemps à trouver la réponse et me levai d'un bond.

-Non, Edward. Je ne veux pas ! C'est à moi et moi seul de partir…

-Et de souffrir seule ?me coupa-t-il. Je veux tout partager avec toi, ton bonheur, ta joie, ta tristesse et ta souffrance. Parce que je t'aime et que je veux comprendre ce que tu ressens.

Je voulus répliquer, mais Edward m'en dissuada juste avant.

Il s'avança vers moi et colla son front contre le mien.

Renesmée sourit, se trouvant toujours dans mes bras, faisant barrage entre Edward et moi.

-Ai-je vraiment la chance d'y échapper ?demandai-je ironiquement

Edward eut un petit rire.

-Non, je suis plus fort que toi, je t'y forcerais si tu ne veux pas de moi !chuchota-t-il

-Mais je veux de toi, pour toujours !répondis-je hâtivement

Il m'embrassa amoureusement et se retourna vers sa famille, faisant mine de ne pas regarder.

Je ne me sentais pas gênée d'avoir fait ça devant ma belle-famille, ils avaient tout vu dans leurs centaines d'années.

Je déposai Renesmée au sol. Elle commença à gambader autour de son père, tapant des mains.

-Nous allons partir alors, pas plus tard que maintenant !déclara mon mari

Je ne dis rien. Je ne voulais pas le contredire, il avait une telle force de persuasion sur moi. Mais partir maintenant était prématuré pour moi. Je perçu un petit gémissement. C'était Renesmée, elle ne savait rien de ce qui allait se passer.

-Maman, gémissa-t-elle

Je me baissai pour être à sa hauteur, les yeux remplis de larmes.

Edward fit de même, son visage était grave, et je suis sûre que s'il le pouvait, il pleurerait lui aussi.

Renesmée elle aussi pleurait à chaude larme et tournai son regard vers les bagages qu'elle avait vu entrant ici et qu'elle avait questionné à Alice pour savoir ce qu'ils faisaient là.

-C'est pour ça ?balbutia ma fille

J'acquiesçai et l'attrapai dans mes bras. Son odeur était indéfinissable, elle était unique. Je ne savais de qui elle venait.

Elle se dégagea rapidement de mon étreinte.

-Tu reviens quand ?me questionna-t-elle toujours en pleurant

Je lançai un regard à Edward qui n'y répondit pas.

Renesmée commença à s'impatienter. Edward lui caressa la joue du revers de la main. Lui aussi la prit dans les bras. Il y avait tant d'émotion que j'en oublis tout le monde, il n'y avais plus que Edward Renesmée et moi. Tous trois, nous formions une famille, une famille unie – enfin avant que Edward et moi partions. Ce qui me faisait le plus mal, c'était que non seulement Renesmée se retrouvait privée de sa mère, mais aussi de son père.

- Alors vous ne reviendrez jamais, c'est ça ?s'énerva Jacob qui s'était levé de sa chaise

Il avait trop longtemps contenu sa colère pour pouvoir rester encore dans le silence. Son visage était marqué par la colère et ses dents blanches ressortaient sur sa peau matte. Il avait des spasmes qui le contorsionnaient dans tous les sens. Ses yeux devenaient noirs charbon et des grognements se firent entendre. Jasper et Emmett bondirent sur lui, l'immobilisant.

Tout à coup, Edward se rua sur moi et Renesmée, prit les bagages sur le dos. Tandis que tous les Cullen nous encerclaient, comme pour nous protéger. Edward et moi sortîmes en courant de la maison des Cullen. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait, mais je perçu que ce n'était pas le moment de le demander et je me contentai de copier les autres.

J'aperçu des hommes, des vampires. Un de la troupe se jeta sur moi, sans que je puisse l'esquiver.

Je tombai par terre, presque inconsciente.

Je ne voyais plus rien. Plus Edward, plus personne.

Je sentis un liquide chaud me parcourir le front et couler sur mes joues, c'était du sang.

Je me sentais faible. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait. Je n'entendais que des cris étouffés.

Je baissai les paupières, trop faible pour rester éveillée.

Lorsque je r'ouvris les yeux, j'étais allongée sur un siège en cuir. Cet endroit m'était familier, mais il m'était impossible de savoir où j'étais. Tout était trouble. J'essayai de me lever, mais tout tournait autour de moi, je perdis l'équilibre et roulai à côté de la banquette en cuir. Ma tête me brûlait. Je crus qu'elle alla se fendre en deux.

J'avais la sensation qu'un incendie c'était déclaré sous ma peau.

Je n'arrivais plus à bouger, mais, pourtant, mon corps se tordait et à chaque mouvement, je ressentais une douleur atroce. Ma tension accélérait à chaque seconde qui passait. Mon sang palpitait dans mes veines. Mon corps était animé par une attraction qui ne m'était pas contrôlable. Je serrais les dents pour m'empêcher de crier. J'essayai d'ouvrir les yeux, en vain. C'était comme si l'on m'avait retiré toute mon énergie. Je sentais mon cœur battre la chamade. Je n'avais jamais eu une telle envie de vouloir mourir. J'aurais voulu arracher mon cœur de mes entrailles et ne plus souffrir. Pourtant, cette douleur ne m'était pas inconnue, j'étais sûre de l'avoir déjà ressentie auparavant.

Tout à coup, je pris panique. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de se qui c'était passé. Je tâtai mon front. Plus une goutte de sang ne coulait. J'essayai de me calmer. Je r'ouvris les yeux une deuxième fois, je ne vis que tâches troubles.

Je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir assez de force pour parler, mais je ne pouvais rester comme ça. Je me raclai la gorge.

-Edward, appelai-je, Edward.

Ma voix était semblable à un souffle rauque. Je n'étais même pas sûre qu'un vampire aurait pu l'entendre.

J'avais épuisé toute mon énergie à crier.

Je cessai de me tordre dans tous les sens.

A chaque respiration que je faisais, une douleur atroce encombrait ma gorge.

Personne ne me répondit.

Mon _mari_. Où était mon _mari _?

-Bella, Bella, tu m'entends ?

C'était lui. Il était là, en face de moi. Toujours aussi beau, rassurant. Même si je ne pouvais le voir, sentir sa présence, son souffle chaud sur mon visage me rassura.

-Edward, qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

Ma voix était d'une douceur inhabituelle, je ne la reconnu pas.

Elle n'était plus aussi faible qu'avant.

-Tu vas bien ?

Sa voix était tremblante, mais toujours celle que j'aimais, chaude, agréable. Et il gardait toujours la même habitude de ne pas répondre aux questions que l'on lui pose, ce qui m'agaçait au plus haut point. Cette pensée aurait pu me faire sourire si j'en avais eu la force.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

Je toussotai, ce qui m'arracha une grimace.

Edward sembla hésiter car le silence tomba.

J'étais encore allongée au bas de la banquette.

J'essayai de remonter, mais Edward me fit signe de ne pas bouger en mettant sa main sur la mienne.

-C'étaient les vampires qui ne jurent que sur la tradition des vampires, il y avaient aussi les anciens amis de Carlisle.

Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir. Tout était trop confus.

Ils auraient pu nous tués. Et qu'était-il arrivé aux autres, aux Cullen, à ma fille ?!

Je me mordis les lèvres.

C'était donc ça, je venais de tout assembler et tout concordait.

Les tâches floues que j'apercevais se détaillèrent et se rendirent plus nettes. Mais Edward m'était toujours inidentifiable.

-Les autres vont bien, je crois. Je suis partit avec la voiture, il y avait toi et Renesmée…

-Renesmée ? Où est-elle ?le coupai-je

Edward sourit, d'un sourire rassurant qui me calma directement.

Je pus deviné qu'Edward voulut me réconforter car il approcha sa main, mais ne l'avança pas plus.

Je relevai la tête pour observer Edward. Ma vue s'améliora et je pus enfin l'apercevoir. Ses traits étaient marqués par la colère et l'inquiétude. Il me dévisagea, je sentis qu'il s'en voulait. Je ne comprenais pas sa réaction.

Il était encore plus beau qu'à l'ordinaire.

Son visage était tellement irrésistible, tellement beau, tellement inhumain. Je ne l'avais jamais encore vu aussi beau.

Le moindre de ses traits se détaillaient. Une envie de le toucher m'envahit de plus en plus, je voulais de lui maintenant.

Mon odora aussi m'étonna.

Les parfums qui me parvenaient aux narines étaient soit mielleuse, le parfum d'Edward, soit une odeur de nouveau cuir, des odeurs de la voiture.

-Je l'ai conduit chez Billy, il sait ce qui s'est passé.

-Ils étaient plusieurs…Il y en avait quatre. Ils voulaient nous tués. Puis quand tu es tombée, ils ont sentis ton sang et ont tout de suite sautés sur toi…

J'ai été obligé de te protéger, tu sais…

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il voulait me dire.

Que devais-je savoir ?

Comme il remarqua que je ne disais rien, il continua.

-Tu ne sais pas ?me demanda-t-il doucement son visage rempli de compassion

Il secoua la tête et prit mon visage entre ses mains.

Le contact de sa peau sur la mienne ne me fit pas sursautée.

Sa main n'était pas glacée comme à son habitude.

Je ne su pourquoi.

Puis, il me montra le rétroviseur de la voiture.

On ne voyait que le dessus de mes cheveux.

Edward, devinant que je voulais regarder ce qu'il m'avait montré, m'aida à me lever. Je ne souffrais plus autant.

Quand je fus à bonne hauteur, je regardai à nouveau le rétroviseur.

Je crus que mon cœur allait cesser de battre, bien que cela ne m'aurait pas tuée, vu dans l'état où j'étais.

Je fermis les yeux un moment pour me concentrer.

-Bella, sache que je n'avais pas le choix…, je suis vraiment…

Je mis mon visage entre mes mains.

Je n'arrivais pas à réfléchir. Tout allait trop vite.

-Non ! Je ne veux pas que tu sois désolé, tu n'as fait qu'avancer ça. Ce n'est pas…

Il baissa les yeux.

-Ne dis pas que ce n'est pas grave, j'ai pris beaucoup de risques en le faisant. J'aurais pu ne pas en être capable, et puis tu te rappelles de ce que Carlisle avait dit ?

J'essayai de m'en rappeler, mais tous mes souvenirs quand j'étais humain étaient vagues.

-Une transformation aurait pu laisser des traces à cause de ton… Je ne sais pas vraiment comment m'appeler… Ton problème. Tu aurais pu avoir encore plus de complications après ta transformation.

Ma gorge me brûlait toujours autant.

Je me raclai la gorge, en sachant que ça ne m'apaiserait en rien.

-Et bien, je n'ai pas de complications, vois-tu ? Et tu aurais préféré me laisser mourir plutôt que de me mordre ?

Il toussota. J'aurais tellement voulu lui faire comprendre que cela n'était pas grave. Mais il n'était pas du même avis, et je ne savais pas si j'y arriverais.

-Les complications peuvent arrivées plus tard, j'ai bien peur qu'elles soient pires que le danger que je cours avec toi en ce moment, pire que la mort. Mais jamais je n'aurais pu te laisser mourir, crois-moi ! Je t'aime tellement, je ne laisserais personne te faire souffrir. Tu verras, on trouvera une solution pour tous ces problèmes, je demanderai de l'aide et on y arrivera !

Ses mots me donnaient confiance, je ne savais pas pourquoi ces phrases me donnaient tant d'espoirs, pourquoi ils étaient si importants pour moi.

Il ne me laisserait pas tomber.

Il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa le front.

-Tu ne courra aucun danger tant que tu seras avec moi, chuchota-t-il à mon oreille

Je me forçai à sourire, même après la réflexion que je m'étais faite de cette phrase.

Elle n'avait de sens.

Oh, Edward ! J'aurais tant voulu dire la même chose pour toi…

Chapitre 2

Secret

Je me répétais souvent les mots d'Edward dans ma tête « Tu verras, on trouvera une solution pour tous ces problèmes, je demanderai de l'aide et on y arrivera ! »

Ils résonnaient dans ma tête comme ma devise pour réussir.

Ces mots me donnaient la force de continuer. Je savais que j'y arriverais, tout n'était qu'une question de temps.

Ce qui me posait problème, c'est que je me demandais ce qu'il allait vraiment faire. Demander de l'aide… Mais à qui ?

J'essayais de ne pas me tracasser pour ça, mais cela me revenait toujours en tête, aussi souvent que les phrases qui m'encourageaient et me donnaient confiance.

-Bella ? Est-ce que tu veux chasser ?demanda Edward

En y pensant, la douleur à ma gorge redoubla d'intensité.

Je mordis mes lèvres.

Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas chassée.

M'en rappellerais-je ? J'en doutais fortement.

Edward me sourit, devinant sûrement mon trac.

Il avait beau ne pas savoir lire dans mes pensées, j'étais tellement prévisible que ça revenait au même.

-Ouais…, acquiesçai-je, embarrassée

Je souris à mon tour. Je n'avais pas été si convaincante.

Je ne savais pas mentir, c'était ça le problème.

Il me tendit son bras, attendant que je le saisisse.

Je l'empoignai avec tellement de force, qu'Edward en sursauta.

-Désolé, me lamentai-je

Il secoua la tête, apparemment amusé par ma maladresse.

Je fis la moue. Se moquer de moi n'avait rien de vraiment attrayant, mais c'était plutôt agaçant.

Sans un bruit, je sautai et retombai sur l'herbe humide.

Dehors, de milliers de parfums différents me parvinrent jusqu'aux narines. Des plantes ; parmi les plantes, je reconnus le chèvrefeuille. Cette odeur subtile, délicieuse.

Je ne l'avais jamais sentie aussi fort.

Au bout d'un moment, cela devenu désagréable, même écoeurant.

Il y avait aussi, l'herbe fraîche, et bien sûre, le plus délicat de tous les parfums, celui d'Edward.

Cette odeur mielleuse, douce.

J'aurais pu rester là, en silence, à sentir son odeur.

C'était si magique, si parfait.

Rien au monde ne pourrait m'enlever Edward.

Pas même la mort.

Puisque, dans mon cas, la mort n'était pas un projet d'avenir, ni pour Edward. C'était le destin parfait.

Une éternité près de lui. Toujours à ses côtés, jusqu'à ce que le monde ne soit plus monde.

A force d'humer l'air, je pu connaître de quoi était composer tous les parfums de cette plaine.

Malgré tout, de nouvelles odeurs me parvenaient au fil du temps.

Je fermis mes yeux pour me concentrer.

La douleur à ma gorge redoubla d'intensité, c'était du sang.

Il était tout proche, à peine à quelques kilomètres…

Il me sembla qu'Edward ricana.

Oh ! Et puis zut ! Je m'en fichais qu'il s'amusait à de bêtises pareilles.

Mon instinct de vampire prit le dessus.

Je ne pouvais me contrôler.

Ce sang était tellement tentant, irrésistible…

Je lâchai la main d'Edward, ce qui ne l'étonna pas.

Tout était si prévisible. Un vampire assoiffé, fasse à du sang, je ne pouvais résister.

Je m'encourus là où m'emmenait le délicieux parfum.

Je ne me souciais plus d'autre chose, j'étais en transe.

Je me sentis aussi un peu gênée, Edward avait réussit à se contrôler devant se parfum si exquis, mais pas moi.

Je chassai tout ça de ma tête. Je ne pouvais réfléchir dans cette situation.

Rien ne pourrait me détourner de ce que je voulais, le sang.

J'allais si vite, que je n'avais pas conscience de la distance que j'avais parcourue.

J'avais déjà dépassé la ville où nous étions, d'ailleurs, je ne savais même pas où nous étions.

Cela n'avait plus d'importance à mes yeux en ce moment.

Je n'étais plus qu'à un kilomètre, si pas moins.

Je ne pouvais réfléchir, maintenant, tant ma tentation était forte.

-Le sang… Le sang, me répétais-je à moi-même

J'en étais complètement obsédée, comme s'il n'y avait que ça qui existait.

J'en étais tellement proche, si proche…

Si proche, que je pu reconnaître que c'était un cerf, une proie si facile.

En quelques secondes, j'y étais. Là, devant lui.

Il était si vulnérable, si pitoyable.

Jamais il ne pourrait m'échapper.

C'était trop facile.

Beaucoup trop facile. Je voulais que la difficulté s'installe, qu'il essaye de s'enfuir et que je n'arrive pas à le rattraper, je voulais courir après lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit épuisé de courir et qu'il se rende lui-même à moi.

Corser les choses était tellement mieux, le plaisir n'en serait que plus intense.

Soudain, il tourna sa tête qui portait fièrement ses bois vers moi.

Il s'était enfin aperçu de ma présence, cela devenait intéressant.

Il prit peur et s'encouru.

J'attendis quelques minutes, le temps qu'il puisse prendre de l'avance, puis, je m'encourus moi aussi, toujours aussi assoiffée.

Je fis plusieurs sauts, et, ensuite, je me retrouvai à la même hauteur que lui. J'étais trop forte pour m'amuser à ça.

J'essayai quand même de ne pas aller trop vite, mais mon envie de sang était si intense que je n'y arrivais pas.

Je grimpai à un arbre et bondit sur l'animale.

Je lui plantai mes dents dans se peau dure qui ne faisait pas le poids contre moi. Boire du sang était pour moi une redécouverte, comme quelque chose que j'avais toujours bu, mais que je venais de vraiment d'y faire attention.

C'était indescriptible. La sensation que je ressentais n'avait rien de commun avec aucun de mes souvenirs quand j'étais vampire et que je buvais du sang.

C'était totalement différent. Tout était différent.

J'aspirai le sang de la bête de plus en plus vite.

Je n'étais pas rassasié. Il me fallais plus de sang, plus.

Il n'y avait plus rien à aspirer, le cerf n'était plus qu'une carcasse d'un animale vidée de son sang.

Je m'encouru de nouveau. Une nouvelle saveur m'avait effleuré les narines.

Un daim. Si facile à attraper.

Cette fois-ci, je n'allais pas corser les choses, tout cela m'était encore impossible pour l'instant, je n'étais qu'un nouveau-né.

Mais je parvins à réfléchir, à oublier un moment ce que je faisais et à penser.

Edward. Que faisait-t-il en ce moment ?

Peut-être chassait-il lui aussi ?

Je ne sentais plus son odeur mielleuse que j'aimais tant, j'étais frustrée. Tout ce que je sentais, c'était le sang du daim.

Je pris une grande inspiration. Je ne le sentais vraiment pas.

Il était trop loin.

J'aurais tellement voulu qu'il assiste à une de mes chasses.

Qu'il me félicite.

*******

Chasser ne m'était plus utile, maintenant.

J'étais bien rassasiée enfin pas vraiment comme si j'avais pu boire du sang humain.

Cela d'ailleurs ne m'étais pas arrivée aujourd'hui, de croiser un humain. Edward avait bien calculé son coup. M'emmener là où personne ne va. J'étais plutôt rassurée de sa décision.

Je n'aurais pas voulue me retrouver face à un humain.

Je secouai la tête, horrifiée.

L'idée que je puisse mordre une personne et boire son sang ne m'était pas concevable.

J'avançai d'un pas feutré, en direction de la voiture.

Je rêvais de raconter mes exploits à Edward, qu'il rigole à certains moments. Comme quand je lui raconterais dans quel état j'avais mis mes vêtements.

En pensant à ça, je grimaçai.

Comment ferai-je pour changer de vêtements ?

Si je m'amenai chez les humains avec mes habits tâchés de sang, je ne crois pas qu'il trouverait ça normal.

Je n'avais pas tout retenu de la manière dont je chassais avant.

J'avais oubliée comment chasser sans se mettre du sang partout sur les vêtements.

Je n'étais même plus sûre que j'y étais arrivée un jour.

Plus je me rapprochai de la voiture, plus je m'inquiétais. J'aurais déjà dû sentir l'odeur d'Edward. J'étais si près de la voiture.

Peut-être chassait-il en ce moment ?

Une impression de déjà vu me vint à l'esprit.

Je n'arrêtais pas de me répéter la même chose depuis que j'étais partie chasser.

J'aurais dû rester avec lui.

Pourquoi me tracassais-je ainsi ?

Il ne pouvait rien lui arriver de terrible.

Je n'avais qu'à crier pour qu'il m'entende et qu'il vienne vers moi.

Tout cela était si simple, pourquoi étais-je devenue paranoïaque ?

Je secouai la tête pour me remettre les idées en place.

Ce matin, quand il m'avait laisser seule, c'était pour aller chasser, il me l'avait dit, alors pourquoi irait-il encore une fois ?

Il savait se contenter d'une chasse par jour.

Là, j'en étais sûre, il n'était pas là. J'étais à quelques mètres à peine de la voiture et je pouvais déjà l'apercevoir.

Pas d'Edward à l'horizon.

Je regardai à l'intérieur de la voiture, rien non plus.

Je me mordis les lèvres, je n'avais aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle je me mettais dans des états pareils.

-Edward !appelai-je

Pas de réponses.

Je recommençai une deuxième fois, puis une troisième fois.

Toujours rien.

Je commençai à me décourager. Ne fallait-il pas mieux l'attendre dans la voiture, comme aurait fait la femme idéale.

Je repensai à cette perspective de la chose.

J'étais sa _femme_. J'aimais me dire ça.

Je lui appartenais et il m'appartenais, pour la vie – ce qui pour nous est une éternité – et pour la mort – ce qui ne nous arrivera jamais, non jamais…

Cette conception de l'éternité était si parfaite à imaginer.

Juste lui et moi, et l'éternité qui se dressait devant nous, telle notre victoire de la perfection.

Je me demandai si tout cela était aussi magique pour lui que pour moi. Si lui et moi avions la même conception de la vie parfaite.

Combien de fois avais-je parlé de l'éternité ?

Je rêvais tellement que le problème qui bloquait ma joie complète serait bientôt qu'un mauvais souvenir…

Je pourrais revenir à Forks et revoir tous ceux que j'avais quittés trop tôt. Ma fille, ma Renesmée, mon père, Jake, les Cullen…

Ils ne méritaient pas d'avoir été traité comme moi je les avais traité.

Je m'étais obligé à les détester pour avoir plus facile à les quittés.

Je m'étais obliger de faire souffrir les autres pour ne pas que je souffre moi.

Je n'avais pas pensé à la douleur qu'ils ressentiraient.

Je savais à quel point Renesmée avait eu souffert.

Son père et sa mère l'avaient abandonné.

Edward m'avait rassuré en me disant que Renesmée ne nous en voulait pas, qu'elle comprenait. D'ailleurs, c'était rare qu'il lise dans les pensées de Renesmée, il n'aimait pas le faire.

Au début, j'en voulais aussi à Edward de m'accompagner.

Renesmée aurait pu être séparée que de sa mère, mais il fallu que son père parte aussi.

Elle se retrouvait aux bras des Cullen pour l'instant.

Je pensai à ce qu'elle faisait en ce moment.

Peut-être chassait-elle, peut-être jouait-elle avec Jacob…

Un souvenir me revint à l'esprit, mais il était très flou. Jacob s'était énervé avant que je parte et il ait faillit se transformer. Je ne comprenais pas sa colère contre moi et Edward. Et Renesmée…

J'aurais tellement voulu la voir encore.

Mon cœur pesait lourd de remord.

Quel âge avait-elle ?

Quand je la reverrais, serais-je la reconnaître ?

Je ne voulais pas me poser la question.

Manquer toute la vie de ma fille pour la protéger était une bonne excuse.

L'impatience commençait à s'installer.

Edward n'était toujours pas là.

Je ne pouvais faire rien d'autre qu'attendre.

Non ! Je n'allais pas rester là !

Je devais aller le chercher.

S'il ne m'avait pas entendu, il devait être très loin.

J'appelai une nouvelle fois Edward, en vain…

Je pris mon élan et fonçai tout droit, ne sachant pas où chercher.

Peut-être qu'en allant plus loin, je sentirai son odeur et pourrai le retrouver.

J'étais sûre que je m'inquiétais pour rien, mais il n'avait aucune raison de se trouver si loin de la voiture.

Courir, courir… Même si les vampires ne se fatiguaient jamais, ils devaient s'ennuyer. Toujours répéter les mêmes actes tout le temps.

Je commençai à respirer l'air pour sentir Edward.

Toujours pas son parfum que j'aimais tant.

Je secouai la tête, frustrée. Mais je continuer à humer l'air à la recherche d'Edward.

Soudain, je sentis une odeur spéciale, une odeur qui m'était inconnue.

Elle était parfaite, aussi parfaite que celle d'Edward.

J'eus envie de me diriger vers cette odeur et d'oublier ce que je cherchais.

Je pris un virage vers la gauche.

L'odeur était plus forte, pus agréable.

Je ne pouvais retourner sur ma route, de toute manière je n'avais pas de chemin.

Cette odeur devint de plus en plus agréable jusqu'à ce que j'en sois, tout à coup, complètement dégoûter.

Elle était écoeurante, presque nauséabonde.

J'eus envie de vomir, même si les vampires ne pouvaient le faire.

Et c'était là que je sentis une autre odeur, Edward.

Il venait de la même direction que celle qui m'écoeurait.

J'aurais bien voulu arrêter de respirer, mais j'avais repéré Edward et je ne le lâcherai pas.

L'odeur mielleuse d'Edward s'intensifiait à mesure que j'avançais.

Des bribes de conversations se faisaient entendre.

Je m'approchai doucement, au cas où c'était dangereux.

De toute manière, si c'était des vampires, ils me sentiraient et m'entendraient. Pour cela, je gardai mes distances.

-Et donc ?demanda une voix familière, celle d'Edward

Le silence tomba pendant quelques instants.

Des murmures se firent entendre, inintelligibles.

Je me rapprochai d'encore plus prêt.

Le vent tourna à l'opposé de ma direction, ils ne me sentiraient donc pas.

Je pus apercevoir Edward.

Son visage était dénudé d'expression.

Je regardai à côté de lui, il n'y avait personne.

A qui parlait-il ?

Je me rapprochai encore.

Je m'arrêtai quand je fus assez prêt pour conclure qu'il n'y avait bel et bien personne à par Edward et moi.

Pourtant, des murmures venaient de là où était Edward, sans qu'il bouge les lèvres.

- Dites leur que nous serons à Oregon, et ils seront où nous sommes, demanda Edward

Les murmures continuèrent, puis disparurent.

Je me cachai mieux pour ne pas être vue par Edward.

Je me demandais s'il m'avait vu, car il était soucieux.

Il tourna les talons en a direction, les sourcils froncés.

Il s'approcha à pas feutré de ma cachette.

Il était toujours aussi mystérieux, ténébreux.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de l'admirer, sans faire attention si j'étais visible ou pas, ce qui fus ma grande erreur.

Je vis son visage se transformer.

Ses traits soucieux étaient devenus sérieux, même fâchés.

Il tourna la tête en ma direction.

J'étais cuite, il m'avait vu.

Sans un bruit, il s'approcha, me prit le bras et m'entraîna à toute vitesse vers la voiture.

Il me mit sur son dos.

Je ne su quoi dire.

Alors, je ne dis mot pendant tout le trajet.

Etait-il fâché ?

Je ne savais pas le dire, son expression était indécelable.

J'eus l'impression que nous arrivâmes plus vite que le temps que j'avais mis pour l'aller.

Sur le dos d'Edward, j'étais bien installée.

Enfin, pour moi, c'est toujours confortable.

Je descendis de son dos et glissai sur l'herbe humide.

Il me fusilla du regard.

Je serrai les dents.

Je ne savais pas ce qui allait suivre et m'attendais au pire.

Je pensai à ce que j'avais fait.

Ce n'était pas si grave.

J'avais le droit de savoir ce qu'il faisait.

Edward inspira profondément, bien que ce ne soit pas utile.

-Bella, ce n'est pas à ton habitude d'espionner les gens !s'exclama-t-il. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as fais ça !

Je secouai la tête en signe de dénégation.

Alors comme ça, il ne savait pas ?

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait ?

-Tu le sais très bien Edward, pourquoi étais-tu là-bas ?interrogeai-je d'un ton accusateur

-Non, je n'en sais rien ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ?

-En quoi est-ce mal de vouloir savoir ce que tu fais ?ripostai-je

Il me lança un regard noir auquel je répondis encore plus mécontente.

-Peut-être que si je ne le te dis pas, c'est pour ne pas que tu le sache, tu ne crois pas ?

Je m'appuyai contre la voiture.

Mes vêtements étaient toujours tâchés de sang.

Je les regardais en faisant une grimace.

Je ne voulais pas regarder Edward, je n'aimais pas son regard quand il était fâché.

Edward regarda au ciel, des gros nuages noirs venaient couvrir le soleil.

-Figure-toi, lançai-je, que tu es partie sans que je puisse savoir où tu étais, et je me suis inquiéter ! Tu ne m'as même pas prévenue !m'écriai-je

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent dans le silence le plus absolu, quand, tout à coup, la pluie s'abattit sur nous.

Des gouttes ruisselaient sur mon visage et celui d'Edward.

Il me regarda, pensif et prit mon visage entre ses mains.

-Je suis désolé, je voulais te le dire, mais tu n'aurais pas voulu, comme je te connais !rigola-t-il

Cela me fit plaisir qu'il retrouva le sourire.

Je caressai ses cheveux, mouillés par la pluie.

-Dis moi, Edward.

Il hocha la tête.

-Je parlais à un homme…

Je pris une expression interpellée.

Je n'avais vu personne pourtant.

-Oui je sais, reprit-il, tu te demandes comment ça se fait. L'homme avec qui j'ai parlé est un ancien de la tribu des Mayhem. Il m'apportait des nouvelles de ma famille, et de la tienne aussi. Ils arrivent…

Je secouai la tête.

Je ne comprenais pas.

Qui arrivait ?

-Les Cullen, ils vont nous aider, tu verra, nous les attendrons à Oregon.

Je me rappelai de la phrase d'Edward : «Dites leur que nous serons à Oregon, et ils seront où nous sommes »

Il parlait des Cullen.

Je n'étais pas très joyeuse à l'idée que ma belle-famille vienne.

Je ne voulais pas qu'ils se mettent en danger pour moi.

J'étais partie pour ne pas qu'ils souffrent, et ils ne trouvent pas mieux à faire qu'à venir !

Je mis mes poings sur mes hanches, et fis la moue.

Il posa ses mains sur mes épaules.

-Je savais que si je te l'avais dit, tu n'aurais pas voulu… C'était une sorte de surprise, murmura-t-il

Je secouai la tête.

-Une mauvaise surprise, maugréai-je

La pluie continuait de s'abattre sur nous.

Des gouttes ruisselaient sur mon visage et celui d'Edward.

Il resserra son emprise autour de mes épaules.

Je ne voulais pas le quitter, nous allions affronter le danger ensemble, main dans la main.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait des tes vêtements ?rigola-t-il

Je fis la moue. C'est vrai que je les avais oubliée ceux-là.

Il se rapprocha de moi, me serrant contre son torse chaud.

Une envie me prit d'un seul coup.

Il déposa ses lèvres sur les mienne.

Nous nous embrassâmes fougueusement.

Je ne pouvais pas contrôler ma force et sentis qu'Edward se saisis.

-Tu pourrais faire attention !rigola-t-il

Je mordis mes lèvres et souris.

-Je me contrôlerai, promis-je

Il souffla dans mon oreille et souris.

Son souffle chaud parcoura tout mon corps et me fit un plaisir intense.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il en m'emportant dans ses bras et m'amenant dans la voiture

Chapitre 3

De retour

Je repensai à la journée de hier, à la venue des Cullen.

Je ne savais pas quoi penser de cet événement.

Je préférais me taire sur ce sujet, pour l'instant.

A quoi cela servait-il ?

Mon avis n'allait pas changer les choses.

Pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à me changer les idées.

Je ne savais pas quand ils allaient arrivés, je ne voulais pas en reparler.

Edward et moi, nous nous baladions, main dans la main.

Le soleil brillait dans le ciel, nous éclairant de ses rayons incandescents.

Le visage d'Edward et le mien était parsemé de milliers de diamants.

J'essayais de contrôler ma force, depuis hier.

En tout cas, c'était une réussite.

Edward ne s'était pas plaint que je le tenais trop fort.

J'espérais qu'il ne souffrait pas en silence.

En pensant à hier, un beau souvenir me revint.

Malheureusement, mes habits avaient été mis en miettes, de toute manière, ils n'auraient plus pu me servir encore une fois. C'est pour ça qu'Edward m'avait donné sa longue veste qui me servait comme une robe, il faut dire qu'Edward était grand.

Je me rappelai de l'homme dont il avait parlé.

Je ne l'avais pas vu, pourtant il lui parlait.

J'hésitai à lui demander comment cela se faisait.

Il se rappellerait de hier et peut-être reparlerait-il des Cullen, ce que je ne voulais pas.

Mais je me lançai.

-L'homme dont tu m'a parlé hier, tu sais celui qui fait partit de la tribu de… oh ! Zut ! Je ne sais plus !

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Des Mayhem, devina-t-il

J'acquiesçai.

Il secoua la tête vigoureusement, comme pour chasser de mauvais souvenir.

-Il ne fait plus partit de cette tribu depuis bien longtemps. Mais continue ta phrase !

Je me mordis les lèvres. Toute son attention serait portée sur ce que je dirai, je ne voulais pas qu'il attache trop d'importance à ce que j'allais dire.

-Comment cela se fait-il que je ne l'ai pas vu ?demandai-je prudemment

Il grogna. Non pas de colère, mais de rire, ou peut-être de folie ?

A ce moment là, j'en oublis de contrôler ma force et Edward se crispa. Je le relâchai aussitôt.

-Ce n'est pas grave, Bella. Je m'endurcis grâce à toi !plaisanta-t-il

Je n'aimais pas cette blague.

Il avait eu mal et je devais me concentrer à cent pour cent pour ne pas que ça arrive.

Edward reprit ma main dans la sienne.

Je me calmai.

-Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas vu ?répéta-t-il

J'acquiesçai.

Je préparais sa réponse. J'essayais de l'anticiper.

Je préparais aussi une réponse au cas où il reparlerait des Cullen. Je pourrais essayer de changer de sujet, mais je n'étais pas forte à ce jeu là. Que pourrais-je bien dire ?

J'appuyai ma tête sur son épaule. Essayant de trouver une réponse.

-La tribu des Mayhem a des pouvoirs très spéciaux, il y en a qui peuvent se rendre invisible. Comme l'homme est un ancien de cette tribu, il a encore les pouvoirs. Voila qui répond à ta question ?

Je déposai ma main de libre sur son bras.

Il s'était pressé d'en finir avec cette conversation.

L'invisibilité, c'était un pouvoir très unique en son genre.

-Oui, soufflai-je

Il n'avait pas mentionné le nom des Cullen, ce qui me satisfit.

Je montai et descendis ma main le long de son bras nu.

J'arrivais plus ou moins à me contrôler.

Par moment, j'étais tellement distraite, qu'Edward rigolait pour me prévenir – une drôle de manière – et je faisais tout de suite attention.

Nous marchâmes longuement, ou peut-être que quelques minutes seulement - quand on était vampire, la notion du temps perdait un peu de son importance – quand il rompit le silence.

-Tu n'as pas chassé aujourd'hui ? Moi non plus, que dirais-tu d'y aller ensemble ?demanda Edward

Je secouai la tête en signe de dénégation.

J'espérais qu'il n'avait pas cru que je disais non à sa proposition, mais qu'il avait cru que je disais non, à la question de la chasse.

Heureusement, il ne broncha pas, j'en conclus qu'il avait bien compris ma réponse.

Il accéléra et fonçai vers un bois.

Je ris. Il était toujours aussi fougueux !

Je le rattrapai sans aucun mal, le narguant par moment.

Nous rigolâmes ensemble pendant au moins dix minutes.

Nous n'étions jamais fatigué de rigoler, c'était tellement gai.  
Le bois était plutôt loin, même pour un vampire.

Mais ce n'était pas grave, c'était encore mieux si ce moment durait une éternité. Et si… Renesmée était là, ce serait tellement magique.

La soif commença à brûler ma gorge.

Edward me prit la main, sentant que la soif si faisait sentir, car, lui aussi avait la même chose.

Le vent faisait voler mes cheveux.

Edward, lui, était toujours aussi décoiffé.

Désormais, aucune barrière ne me séparait de lui… A part ce maudit problème dont je devais me débarrasser.

C'était comme si lui et moi étions seul maître de notre destin.

Que le temps n'était qu'un petit barrage, facile à éliminer.

Il ne me suffisait pour ça que d'une solution : de l'aide.

J'essayai de ne pas aller trop vite, mais Edward accéléra, lui aussi. J'avais oublié qu'il avait la vitesse d'un nouveau-né, nous pouvions donc courir en même temps.

-Oh ! Edward ! Tu avais fait exprès que je gagne pour te rattraper, parce que tu sais courir aussi vite que moi ! Tu es prêt à ça pour ne pas me contrarier !? Ce n'est pas du jeu ! Je ne peux pas te faire confiance !m'écriai-je

Il rit, accompagné de mon rire à moi aussi.

Les temps tristes étaient encore à venir, mais j'en étais sûre, ce moment ne sera qu'un seul parmi des milliers de moments comme ça, car nous avions l'éternité devant nous.

L'éternité pour faire ce que nous voulions.

Je me mordis les lèvres, le sang m'avait effleuré les narines, Edward aussi réagit à cela, il resserra sa main autour de la mienne.

-Des élans, susurra-t-il

Je me retournai. Des élans… Il y en avait donc plusieurs.

Le plaisir de cette découverte se lisait sur mon visage car Edward me dévisagea en souriant.

-Ne sois pas si impatiente !ironisa Edward

Je souris.

J'étais impatiente, c'est vrai. Mais je n'étais qu'un nouveau-né.

L'odeur se rapprochait à mesure que l'on avançait.

J'humai l'air pour savoir quelle direction prendre.

Edward n'avait plus autant besoin de cela que moi.

Son expérience était bénéfique pour moi.

Il me serra encore plus fort ma main dans la sienne.

Nous n'étions plus très loin.

J'étais de nouveau en transe, mais je devais me concentrer pour ne pas qu'Edward soit trop amoché.

Brusquement, nous nous arrêtâmes.

Le troupeau d'élans était juste devant nous.

Je n'attendis pas qu'Edward s'y mette d'abord, j'avais trop soif.

Je lâchai la main d'Edward et m'approchai gracieusement de la troupe.

Ils ne me remarquèrent pas, ce qui me fit sourire.

Je repérai un élan robuste, juste ce qu'il me fallait.

Je pensai à ce que cela me ferait de boire du sang, j'en étais déjà folle. Cette impression m'arracha un petit rire sournois.

Je bondis sur le bestiale, il ne pu s'enfuir, j'étais trop rapide, trop forte.

Je plantai mes dents dans sa peau cuirassée.

Le sang apaisa ma douleur à la gorge.

J'aspirai à goulûment, sans être jamais rassasiée.

Je regardai à côté de moi. Edward avait lui aussi eu une prise.

Après la chasse, nous nous accordions un moment à nous dans la voiture.

Edward et moi nous ne parlions pas, nous nous contemplions.

Ses iris et les mienne se croisèrent. Il était si inhumain que je me demandais pourquoi, quand je ne le connaissais pas, je ne l'avais pas suspecté aliène.

Je n'étais pas si intelligente, plus jeune. Mais qui aurait pu le suspecter d'être un vampire.

Je me rappelai des mots de Jessica, malgré ma mémoire « apparemment, aucune fille n'est à sa hauteur… »

Je secouai la tête. Edward et moi, nous n'avions jamais vraiment parlé de ses amours. Je savais qu'une fille l'avait aimé, mais que ce n'était pas réciproque. Mais je ne savais pas si un jour il était déjà tombé amoureux d'une fille qui était au collège, bien qu'il ne puisse l'approcher.

Je n'osais pas poser la question. Mais pourtant, cela m'importait beaucoup de tout connaître sur mon mari, c'était compréhensible.

J'entrouvris la bouche pour parler.

-Edward, murmurai-je

Il me fixait de ses prunelles noires profondes.

Je me sentais ensorceler par sa beauté, comme envoûtée.

Il déposa sa main sur ma joue, la caressant.

Je pris ses deux mains et les remontai sur mes tempes.

Je n'osais pas poser la question moi-même.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent dans le silence, pendant qu'Edward lisait dans mes pensées.

Quand il eut finit, il laissa glisser ses mains sur mon visage.

-Je n'ai… jamais eu d'autre amour dans ma vie que toi, tu le sais bien, chuchota-t-il à mon oreille

Son souffle chaud me chatouilla l'oreille.

Je me rapprochai de lui et il glissa sa main derrière mon dos.

-Non… jamais, marmonna-t-il encore

Je me pinçai les lèvres.

Je savais qu'il avait raison, mais qu'entendait-il par « amour » ?

Il était bien un jour tombé amoureux d'une fille ?

Je ne pouvais croire qu'il n'y avait que moi.

-Tu n'as jamais été… amoureux d'une autre personne ?demandai-je la voix tremblante d'impatience

Il se risqua à sourire.

Je me sentis un peu gênée.

Il glissa la main sur mon dos en redescendant et remontant par moment et appuya sa tête sur mon épaule.

Le silence commençait à devenir inquiétant, je n'avais toujours pas de réponse.

Je toussotai pour attirer l'attention, ce qui marcherait, car les vampires ne toussent pas.

Il souffla dans mes oreilles, comme pour m'apaiser et passa ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

-Bella, susurra-t-il, je te l'ai dit… Jamais ! Je n'ai pas aimé une autre personne que toi dans toute ma vie…

Je passai mes mains autour de son cou en contrôlant ma force.

Je me sentis bête.

Pourquoi ne lui faisais-je pas confiance ?

Il avait vécu tellement longtemps qu'il m'était impossible d'envisager qu'il n'ait jamais eu personne dans sa vie à part moi.

Je lui frôlai la joue du revers de la main.

J'acquiesçai.

Edward approcha ses lèvres et les déposa sur les mienne.

Une folle envie de me prise et mon cœur s'emballa, mais j'arrivai à me contrôler, du moins, j'essayais.

Il les descendit sur mon cou, puis sur mes épaules nues.

Je n'avais pas envie de lui faire mal, mais c'était plus fort que moi.

Nous nous enlaçâmes très fort – moi plus que lui – pendant des minutes entières.

Je me sentis suffoquer, j'avais toujours cette habitude avec Edward, ce qui me dérangeait. Mais il me disait que cela faisait mon charme… Je trouvais ça plutôt étrange, mais tout était étrange avec les vampires.

Nous échangeâmes un baiser langoureux. Edward caressa mon ventre en descendant par les reins et me prit encore plus fort contre lui. Ces moments me semblaient si parfaits, nous ne nous souciions plus de rien, qu'à satisfaire nos désirs. Deux corps qui se mêle, leurs courbes se complétant à la perfection. Deux êtres s'aimant, se désirant l'un l'autre.

Tout à coup, il me lâcha.

Je ne compris pas tout de suite, et me sentis frustrée par se rejet.

J'aurais tellement aimé continuer jusqu'au bout, rester encore un peu près de lui.

Puis je sentis l'air. C'était une odeur qui n'était pas là il y a quelques minutes.

Une odeur lavande.

Pas celle d'Edward, pas celle de la voiture, elle venait de l'extérieur…

Je secouai la tête, désorientée.

Je ne pouvais le croire… Cette odeur m'était familière parce que c'était celle d'Alice !

J'ouvris la portière de la voiture et courus là où m'emmenai l'odeur. Je me pressai et courrai de toutes mes forces, je me rapprochai de plus en plus.

-Alice, criai-je, Alice !

Je n'entendis pas de réponse.

Je m'avançai dans les fougèrent, frôlant parfois des orties sans me blesser.

Edward me suivait, avec quelques mètres de distance.

Je perçus un cri étouffé.

Je redoublai ma vitesse, je ne savais pas que je pouvais courir aussi vite, ce qui me surpris. Je ne connaissais même pas encore ma propre force.

-Bella !appela une voix familière

Je mis ma main sur ma bouche.

C'était Alice, mais elle n'était pas seule…

Des pas retentirent, ils n'étaient plus très loin maintenant.

Je m'arrêtai, trop émue.

Edward me rattrapa, me prit par la taille et m'incita à continuer de courir.

Je fis un petit sourire triste, je venais de me rendre compte que j'étais égoïste, j'étais heureuse de les voir, mais le danger était toujours là pour eux.

Je fis la petite mine.

Edward mit ses mains sur mes tempes et je lui fit par de ma tristesse.

Il me sourit et, du bout de son index, releva ma tête.

Je me mordis les lèvres.

-Ne sois pas triste, tu va leur montrer comment nous arrivons à tenir le coup, et puis, ils sont là, ils nous aideront…

J'acquiesçai et esquissai un sourire. Quand Edward me parlait, je savais qu'il avait raison.

Je cessai de penser au problème qui occupait ma tête et profitai de la joie de tout le monde.

Edward me sourit, tel un ange blanc qui apporte la paix dans mon cœur, qui me comble.

Je le pris par la main, contrôlant plus au moins ma force.

A ce moment là, j'aperçu enfin Alice.

Ses beaux cheveux bruns lui tombaient sur son visage, tels des gouttes d'eau qui ruissellent.

Je fus si ravie de la voir, que j'en oublis Edward.

Il s'esclaffa, moi je ne trouvais pas ça très marrant.

Je lâchai sa main pour me précipiter sur la belle brune qui apparaissait en courant.

-Oh Alice !m'exclamai-je

Je la cognai en plein ventre, ce qui la fit réagir par un petit gémissement.

Je me mordis les lèvres, c'était réussi pour l'accueil.

J'entrouvris la bouche pour m'excuser, mais Alice me prit dans ses bras.

Son odeur était tellement agréable.

Toutes les odeurs de vampires étaient agréables, mais celles des Cullen étaient les plus exquises.

-Heureusement que j'ai pris de fringues avec moi !s'exclama-t-elle en regardant la veste d'Edward

Je grimaçai.

Alice me reprit dans ses bras.

J'avais l'impression de retrouver tout ce qui me rendait triste, que tout en moi était de nouveau complet, que tout était parfait.

Je ne pouvais pas être plus comblée… enfin si Renesmée était là et mon père, ma mère… tout serait vraiment parfait.

Mais bon, je devais penser aux autres d'abord, c'est ce qui comptait le plus pour moi en ce moment.

Alice me relâcha brusquement – sûrement à cause de moi – et m'embrassa.

Plus loin, Carlisle et Esmée suivait bon train, à leur aise.

Je me hâtai de les rejoindre.

Esmée m'enlaça, tandis que Carlisle se contenta se m'embrasser. Je n'avais jamais eu la même relation avec lui qu'avec les autres Cullen. La preuve, je le vouvoyais toujours.

Je voulus me retourner quand j'entendis des cris d'exclamations.

C'était Emmett et Edward. Si ça tombe, il était en train de demander les exploits qu'il avait fait pendant son absence. Cette idée me mise en rogne, je n'aimais pas quand Emmett ne parlait que de ça ! La vie priver, il ne connaissait pas.

A côté de lui, Rosalie avait les bras croisés, tapant du pied – sûrement agacée par les propos d'Emmett – et se mordant les lèvres.

Je m'approchai d'elle. Que devrais-je faire pour la saluer ? Nous n'étions pas en excellents termes, mais je devais quand même le faire. La question était comment ?

Je me risquai à improviser.

J'étais de plus en plus prêt d'elle, je faisais exprès de marcher lentement pour ne pas à avoir à confronter l'inconnu.

J'essayai de me rappeler comment je faisais avant, mais je ne devais jamais la saluer, puisque je ne partais jamais.

Je secouai la tête pour me remettre les idées en place, cela n'allait pas être si difficile, j'en étais sûre.

-Plus que quelques mètres, pensai-je

Et voila que je recommençais à avoir peur de n'importe quoi ! J'avais connu pire, et pourtant c'était plus infligeant qu'une rencontre avec les Volturis…

Je me risquai à rire de cette pensée.

J'étais vraiment devenu folle !

-Salut, Bella !s'exclama Rosalie

Je voyais qu'elle avait autant de difficulté que moi à me saluer.

Je souris et me risquai à l'embrasser, elle ne recula pas, bon signe.

Je contemplai Rosalie, elle était toujours aussi belle.

Je m'apprêtai à la saluer elle aussi quand Emmett me donna une tape sur les fesses, ce qui me fit sursauté. Il était aussi fort que moi et j'avouai que j'avais eu un peu mal…

Je me retournai et lançai un regard noir à Emmett, décidément, le temps n'arrangeait rien.

Je mis mes poings sur mes hanches.

Emmett pouffa de rire.

Pour lui répondre, je levai les yeux au ciel.

-Alors Bella, ça va ?me lança-t-il avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles

Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Génial et toi ?demandai-je toujours fâchée

Il s'esclaffa.

-Moi aussi merci, on se fait la bise ?

Je pouffai à mon tour.

Il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre pourquoi.

-Tu plaisantes ? Je te connais Emmett !protestai-je

Il grogna.

Je n'allais pas me laisser faire aujourd'hui.

Emmett donna un coup de coude à Edward.

Celui-ci se mordit les lèvres.

-Arrête Emmett ! Vraiment il n'y que ça qui t'amuses à toi !s'exclama-t-il

Je tirai la langue à Emmett qui n'était plus aussi content.

Il me répondit par un grognement.

J'aimais voir Edward me défendre, cela était une preuve d'amour. Non pas que j'en avais besoin, j'avais confiance en Edward à cent pour cent.

Edward s'approcha de moi et me prit par la taille, comme pour montrer à qui j'étais et qu'il ne me laisserait pas avec Emmett.

En voyant ça, Emmett se renfrogna et grogna.

Cette vision m'arracha un sourire.

Je me retournai pour contempler Carlisle, tout le monde s'était rassemblé autour de lui.

Edward et moi nous fermâmes le cercle autour de lui.

-Bien alors, nous savons tous pourquoi nous sommes venus, c'est pour aider Bella. D'abord, il faut que je l'examine, puis on verra la suite, déclara Carlisle

Je me mordis les lèvres, tout le monde avait le regard posé sur moi, je devins le centre de la conversation.

Tout à coup – et je ne sais pourquoi – je remarquai qu'il manquait quelqu'un, Jasper.

J'eus beau regardé partout, il n'était pas là.

Je ne sentais pas son odeur, il n'était donc pas près d'ici.

Je ne m'inquiétai pas, il avait sûrement une bonne raison.

Tout les Cullen partirent de leurs côtés pour amener la voiture près d'ici. Sauf Carlisle et Edward qui restèrent à mes côtés.

-M'examiner ?interrogeai-je

Carlisle acquiesça.

-Je vais regarder ton comportement et regarder si toute ta transformation est normale pour l'instant, répondit-il

Je fis oui de la tête.

Edward, lui, n'avait pas l'air très heureux.

Je me mordis les lèvres, y avait-il une raison à ce comportement ?

Il passa sa main derrière mon dos.

-Que vas-tu faire ?demandai-je à l'intention de Carlisle

C'était la première fois que je le tutoyais, ce qui me fit bizarre. J'espérais qu'il ne l'avait pas prit mal.

Il me sourit. Lui aussi avait remarqué ce détail.

-Nous allons d'abord voir comment tu te comportes avec…

-C'est déjà fait, Carlisle, l'interrompit Edward

Je me retournai vers lui. Son visage était crispé par l'inquiétude.

Il avait ses lèvres pincées.

Je ne comprenais pas sa réaction.

Carlisle lui ne dit rien pendant quelques minutes.

-Tu n'as peut-être pas bien regardé…

-J'ai bien regarder Carlisle, s'énerva Edward, je lis dans tes pensées, je sais comment tu fais et c'est comme ça que j'ai fait !

Je secouai la tête. Cette fois-ci, je devais intervenir.

-Que se passe-t-il Edward ?demandai-je prudemment

Il ne me répondit pas tout de suite, dévisageant son père.

Je ne suivais pas, vraiment je ne suivais pas. Il n'y avait aucune raison de s'énerver, je savais qu'il devait regarder comment je me comporte avec… Le sang ? Peut-être, mais je ne vois pas de raison pour s'énerver à cause de ça.

Edward avait lâché ma main. Son visage exprimait une dureté qui n'était pas la sienne.

-Il veut voir comment tu te comportes en chassant..., me répondit-il toujours en regardant Carlisle

Je me mordis les lèvres. C'était bien ce que pensais…

-Mais pourquoi s'énerver ?demandai-je

Il grogna. Carlisle, lui, restait calme.

-Tu sais comment on s'y prend pour ça ?marmonna-t-il

Je fis non de la tête.

Qu'y avait-il de si terrible ?

-On doit t'empêcher de boire, mais on te présente du sang juste sous le nez…, grogna-t-il

Je ne compris pas tout de suite… Cela voulait dire qu'on tentait de faire boire du sang, tout en disant qu'on ne peut pas le boire.

En quoi était-ce utile pour voir ma transformation ?

Rien qu'en y pensant, je cru frissonner.

Être confronté à la tentation sans pouvoir y toucher.

Cela me rappela quelque chose… Edward.

Il était toujours avec moi quand j'étais humaine, et il ne pouvait pas m'attaquer.

Cela était horrible pour lui, je compris enfin sa souffrance. Être privé de quelque chose devait être frustrant.

-Ecoute, c'est pour une bonne cause, Edward…

-Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ! Tu n'as jamais eu de tentation pour le sang que tu ne pouvais pas boire, mais moi je sais combien sa fait mal, et je ne t'autoriserais pas à lui faire du mal, pas à Bella. Elle ne mérite pas ça. C'est la pire des souffrances d'être privé de sang. Jasper pourrait te le dire, c'est lui qui a eu le plus de mal. Mais toi tu n'as jamais eu ça, parce que tu t'es débrouillé tout seul. Mais pour les autres, pense-y !protesta Edward

La manière dont il s'était exprimé était très convaincante.

Je n'aimais pas quand il se disputait avec Carlisle.

C'était si inhabituel.

Brusquement, Edward me prit la main.

Je fus saisi par sa force, qui n'était pas la sienne.

Sans un mot, il m'entraîna sur son dos en direction de la voiture.

Je ne soufflai mot jusqu'à la fin du voyage.

Quand il me déposa par terre je décidai de pendre la parole.

-Tu pourrais peut-être m'expliquer ?demandai-je

Un inspira un grand coup, même s'il n'en avait pas besoin.

Il s'approcha de moi, puis, tout à coup, ouvrit la portière de la voiture.

Je rentrai à l'intérieur suivit d'Edward derrière moi.

Je m'installai sur la banquette arrière.

Ce moment ressemblait au jour où je m'étais transformé pour la deuxième fois, cela ne remontait qu'à deux jours…

-Tu sais ce que ça fait, n'est-ce pas ?

J'écarquillai les yeux pour mieux regarder Edward, bien qu'avec ma vue, cela n'était pas utile, c'était juste une habitude.

-Oui, mais…

-A cause de ton problème, être sous la tentation sans pouvoir y toucher est deux fois plus terrible que pour moi. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres, tu entends ? Je ne le supporterais pas.

-C'est ça les complications…, murmurai-je pour moi-même

Il acquiesça.

-Cela n'est qu'une partie des complications à venir…

**Chapitre** **4**

**La vision**

Ces temps-ci, je cherchais plutôt à passer inaperçue, ce qui était assez compliquer car on ne s'occupait que de moi.

A part Carlisle qui, lui, gardait ses distances avec moi, et avec les autres Cullen. Même Esmée ne l'approchait plus autant.

On aurait dit que l'ambiance glacée qui régnait en sa présence n'était pas prête à disparaître. Au contraire d'Edward et moi qui nous nous rapprochions l'un de l'autre, d'ailleurs, je n'aurais jamais cru que nous pouvions être plus poche qu'avant, j'avais eu tors.

Cette histoire m'avait rapprochée des Cullen, je passais beaucoup plus de temps avec eux.

Je me sentais si complice avec lui, et c'était réciproque, je le savais.

Jasper n'était toujours pas arrivé, mais je n'avais toujours pas posé la question. Je ne savais pourquoi, mais je pensais que ce n'était pas urgent, en tout cas, ça passait après mon problème.

Pour comprendre mieux ma transformation, on me surveillait de près. Edward m'accompagnait pour aller chasser, Alice regardait tous les jours si tous les aspects physiques de ma transformation n'avaient pas de problèmes, et le reste des Cullen, excepté Carlisle, observait mon comportement de tous les jours.

Je n'aimais pas trop être épié de la sorte, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Les liens entre Rosalie et moi se renforçaient de jours en jours, car nous passions beaucoup plus de temps ensemble.

Emmett… Eh bien il restait Emmett et Esmée se montrait toujours aussi maternelle avec moi. J'apprenais de plus en plus à mieux chasser, sans faire de tâches, s'entend.

Alice avait apportée avec elle des vêtements pour moi, elle avait bien pensée. Seulement, ce n'était pas trop mon style.

Dans la grosse valise qu'elle m'avait passée, j'avais du mal à trouver des habits normaux. J'avais le choix, soit une robe en soie pure, soit la jupe et le sac dernier cri. Mais Rosalie avait aussi pensée à ça et avait mis des vêtements qu'on pourrait appelés normaux dans la valise sans qu'Alice ne s'en rende compte.

Je me trouvais dans le bois, juste après avoir chassé, en compagnie d'Alice et de Rosalie.

Nous étions en train de rentrer quand je décidai de poser la question qui me titillait depuis que les Cullen étaient arrivés.

-Où est Jasper ?demandai-je prudemment

C'est Rosalie qui se tourna vers moi en grimaçant.

-Il est… encore à Forks, il devait… d'abord trouver quelqu'un à qui confier Renesmée et puis…

-Renesmée ?m'écriai-je

Elle se mordit les lèvres.

Etait-il vraiment sage de demander à Jasper de s'occuper de Renesmée ? Il n'était qu'un nouveau-né…

-Elle n'était pas chez Jacob ?demandai-je

A ce nom, elle fit la grimace.

-Si, mais nous avions peur que c'était trop risquer, trop facile à trouver. Alors il a chercher quelqu'un pour protéger ce sale cabot de Jacob !soupira-t-elle

Elle n'avait pas bien saisis mon inquiétude, mais je me calmai, si elle était avec lui, je n'avais aucune raison de m'inquiéter.

Les liens entre Rosalie et Jacob ne s'étaient pas renforcés, eux. Je me risquai à sourire.

Rosalie ne manqua pas de le remarquer et m'adressa un clin d'œil en guise de réponse.

-Et qu'est-ce que Jasper doit faire d'autre ?demandai-je

J'étais curieuse de savoir ce qu'il faisait, je ne su pourquoi.

Peut-être parce que c'était le seul des Cullen dont je n'avais pas eu de contact ?

Rosalie grimaça.

-Il doit trouver de l'aide parmi les membres du clan des Mayhem, me répondit-elle, hésitante

Ses derniers mots la firent frissonner, bien que les vampires n'en étaient pas capables, elle frissonnait intérieurement.

Je regardai Alice qui s'était tu durant tout le voyage.

Un fin voile transparent recouvrait ses yeux, comme si elle n'avait plus d'iris. Elle était en train d'avoir une vision. La voire comme cela était inquiétant, bien qu'habituel.

Le silence s'installa, je n'entendais plus que nos respirations saccadées, inutiles.

Le mot Mayhem me revenait souvent.

Je savais qu'Edward m'avait aussi parlé d'eux, mais je n'en connaissais presque rien. La curiosité m'envahie et je brûlai d'envie de savoir plus.

-Que font les Mayhem ?demandai-je à demi voix pour ne pas laisser paraître ma curiosité

Ni Alice, ni Rosalie ne me répondirent.

Le temps s'écoula lentement, comme si le silence qui pesait n'était qu'une partie de la gêne que je ressentais.

Rosalie se retourna vers Alice. Remarquant qu'elle n'était pas en mesure de répondre, c'est elle qui prit la parole.

-Eh bien, plus grand-chose maintenant…, m'avoua-t-elle

Cette réponse ne me convenait pas, ne rassasiait pas ma soif de curiosité peut-être plus intense que la soif de sang.

Ce « maintenant » n'était pas assez précis.

Comme Rosalie remarqua ma mine toujours remplie de curiosité, elle continua en grimaçant.

-Avant, ils essayaient de prendre le pouvoir sur les humains, ils en avaient marre de se cacher, ils espéraient plutôt que ce soit au tour des humains de se cacher… Mais les Volturis les ont empêché de commettre leurs massacres librement, me confia-t-elle

Alors, dans l'histoire, les Volturis étaient les gentils…

J'avais du mal à le croire. Edward m'avait souvent dit qu'ils n'étaient pas méchants, qu'ils essayaient juste que la justice règne parmi les vampires. Pourtant, moi, je n'étais pas de cet avis. Je ne les aimais pas. Non, en faite, je les haïssais.

Ils buvaient du sang humain… Je ne pouvais supporter cette pensée.

-Et qu'appelles-tu « plus grand-chose » ?interrogeai-je

Rosalie ouvrit la bouche pour me répondre, quand Alice sortit de son état et répondit à ma question.

-Ils cherchent de nouvelles créatures, des hybrides encore inconnus. Ils essayent de tout connaître sur les vampires, car ils ne peuvent plus rien faire d'autre. Ils sont plus fascinés par les nouveaux pouvoirs que les Volturis. Cependant, ils sont encore dangereux. Ils s'attaquent à ces hybrides – après avoir collectés suffisamment d'informations – pour voir comment ils réagissent à une transformation… La plupart du temps, les hybrides ne la supportent pas, et succombent au venin, narra Alice

Je secouai la tête. Je venais de me rendre compte d'un danger.

Je m'arrêtai net dans ma course, suivit de Rosalie et Alice qui m'imitèrent.

Je me retournai vers elle, horrifiée.

-Jasper…, balbutiai-je, il a touché Renesmée… Il risque d'avoir encore son odeur, et les Mayhem risque de sentir le parfum de Renesmée et ils voudraient…

Ma voix tremblait de sanglots que je ne pouvais produire.

Rosalie déposa sa main sur mon épaule, souriante.

Je ne savais expliquer pourquoi elle souriait après ce que je venais de découvrir.

Je voulais partir. Partir protéger ma petite, ma toute petite Renesmée, si fragile, si vulnérable.

-Nous avons pensé à ça, chuchota-t-elle à mon oreille. Jasper fera tout pour se débarrasser de son parfum, et si cela n'est pas suffisant, Katlin sera postée pour protéger Renesmée accompagnée de Jacob et sa meute. Pauvre Katlin…

Je me détendis. Savoir que Katlin sera là avec la meute de loups-garous, me réconfortait. Alors c'était elle que Jasper cherchait pour la protection.

Je connaissais les pouvoirs très développés de Katlin. D'habitude, les vampires n'avaient qu'un pouvoir, mais elle en avait deux. Katlin pouvait à la fois copier les pouvoirs des vampires avec qui elle combattait, et aussi les rendre plus puissants. Je trouvais que ces pouvoirs étaient les meilleurs qui soient. Elle ne devait que copier les pouvoirs pour les avoir tous. Je trouvais ça fantastique. Cela dit, son pouvoir ne marchait pas pour tous les vampires, pas pour les vampires qui pouvaient esquiver son attaque. Car elle était obligée de développé l'avantage pendant le combat pour exercée cette attaque.

-Pauvre Jacob, tu veux dire ?soupirai-je, toujours en souriant

Elle secoua la tête en signe de dénégation, amusée par ma réflexion.

Je pensai à Jacob en train de se disputer avec Katlin… Au moins, il y aurait enfin quelque chose de normale.

Alice sourit elle aussi, après de replonger à nouveau dans ses pensées, essayant de voir l'avenir, ce qui n'était pas réussite apparemment, car, toutes les minutes, elle soupirait.

Je repensai à nouveau à la tribu des Mayhem.

Que venait faire l'homme avec qui Edward avait parlé dans cette tribu ? A nouveau, je brûlai de curiosité et me risquai à poser la question.

-Qui est l'homme avec qui Edward a parlé ?

Je ne savais pas si Edward leur avait parlé de cela, mais j'essayai quand même.

Rosalie grimaça.

-Tu veux parler de Alaric ?interrogea Rosalie

Je haussai les épaules.

-Eh bien, c'est un ancien de la tribu des Mayhem, il en a été exclu il y a bien longtemps, parce que, comme je te le disais, avant les Mayhem détestait les humains, et Alaric, lui, ne voulait pas s'attaquer à eux, alors il à été exclu, ou alors c'est lui qui est partit… Je ne sais pas trop. Pauvre Alaric…

-Pourquoi ?demandai-je

Elle fit une petite mine.

-Il a été très malheureux à cause de son pouvoir. Il savait se rendre invisible, soit par la volonté, ou par ses sentiments. Un jour, alors qu'il n'avait pas encore intégré le clan des Mayhem, il rencontra Irina…

Ce nom me sauta tout de suite à la figure. Irina du clan des Denali.

-Il tomba tout de suite amoureux d'elle, mais il ne savait pas qu'elle était avec Laurent. Il l'invita plusieurs fois à le voir, et, souvent, il était tellement amoureux, qu'il en devenait invisible. Irina lui trouvait un certain charme. Après, Alaric entra dans la tribu des Mayhem et, quand on est dans cette tribu, toute la force de tous les membres de ce clan se réunit et développe les pouvoirs des vampires. Alaric ne pouvait presque plus se rendre visible et Irina cessa de le voir, dans tous les sens du terme. Depuis, il ne s'est plus jamais rendu visible…, conta Rosalie

Je mis la main à ma gorge. L'histoire de cet homme était déroutante. J'avais du mal à croire qu'il était possible de vivre encore après tout cela. Je pensai à moi et Edward. Si lui venait à devenir invisible, je resterais au près de lui toute ma vie, toute l'éternité. Le fait de ne plus le voir était peut-être horrible, mais je ne cesserais pas de l'aimer.

-Ceux qui font partis de ce clan, n'ont pas vraiment de chance, avoua-t-elle en se pinçant le nez

J'essayai de me rappeler de l'odeur que j'avais sentis, quelques jours auparavant.

C'était une odeur exquise indescriptible, mais au bout de quelques minutes, elle était devenue exécrable, nauséabonde.

A ce souvenir, je frissonnai. Jamais je n'avais encore sentie une odeur aussi répugnante.

A ce moment, je humai l'air, inquiète de la sentir à nouveau, mais l'odeur qui me parvint jusqu'aux narines ne fut pas répugnante, elle était subtile, douce, raffinée, c'était celle de Carlisle.

Je perçus que Rosalie aussi renifla l'air.

Elle me sourit, devinant mes pensées.

Alice, elle, soupira, cherchant toujours à trouver une vision utile.

-Tu sais, Carlisle est très frustré. Il s'est disputé avec sa création, avec Edward, cela est dur pour lui. Et puis, il a faillit te faire souffrir, il ne savait pas ce qui aurait pu en coûter, me rassura Rosalie

Je lui gratifiai un sourire – un peu forcé.

-Soit contente, Bella. L'équipe de Phil va gagner 7-5 au prochain match, maugréa Alice

Je ris. Alors voila ce que voyais Alice. Je comprenais son mécontentement. Mais je ne pu m'empêcher d'être heureuse quand même. Un petit rien pouvait me faire sourire, et tant mieux. Je savais que les temps durs et difficiles étaient à venir.

Nous continuâmes à marcher d'un pas feutré en direction de la plaine. Je me rendais compte à quel point les liens entre moi et Rosalie avaient évolués.

Je pouvais lui parler librement, comme une amie à qui se confier. Une aide, un soutient venant de quelqu'un que je n'aurais jamais soupçonnée.

Alice et moi, nous avions plus une relation de sœur que Rosalie et moi, et Esmée était plus une mère pour moi.

Je continuai à vaguer de mes pensées, quand, soudain, un bruit sourd se fit entendre.

Je me retournai. Alice était allongé sur le sol, haletante.

Je me penchai vers elle, suivit de Rosalie.

Elle avait son regard figé dans le vide, comme prête à mourir.

-Lui…, souffla-t-elle

Je pris sa main dans la mienne, elle était glaciale, même pour un vampire.

Rosalie, elle, essayait de l'aider à se relever.

-Lui…, souffla-t-elle à nouveau

Rosalie et moi, nous échangeâmes un regard inquiet.

-Qui ?murmurai-je doucement

Alice posa son regard sur moi.

Elle était effrayante à voir.

Je n'avais jamais encore vu un vampire tomber, je sentis que ce n'était pas normal.

-Une agression, susurra-t-elle

J'essayai de contrôler ma force, ce que je fis avec succès.

-A Forks, il va y avoir une agression, …, où il y en a déjà eu une…

Je ne comprenais pas ce dont elle parlait, qui allait être agressé ? Ou qui _avait_ été agressé ?

-Mais qui, Alice, qui ?m'écriai-je

Cette fois, j'eu du mal à contrôler ma force et un gémissement sortit de la bouche d'Alice.

Elle ne me répondit toujours pas, et continua à me fixer de son regard voilé.

Il n'y avait qu'une solution…

-Edward !appelai-je

En une seconde, un bel ange blanc fit son apparition.

Il avait les traits marqués par l'inquiétude.

Il se pencha directement vers Alice, qui restait allongé par terre.

Ses traits durs devinrent tristes.

Il tourna la tête vers moi, horrifié.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?demandai-je inquiète

Il marmonna quelque chose que je ne compris pas.

Il fronça les sourcils, toujours avec son teint si pâle.

-Une agression va avoir lieu à Forks, je ne sais rien d'autre, je n'ai vu ni le visage de l'agresseur, ni le visage de la victime, m'avoua-t-il la voix tremblante d'émotions

Ses prunelles topaze fixèrent les miennes.

Machinalement, je pris ses mains dans les miennes, contrôlant parfaitement ma force.

-Quelqu'un proche de toi, Bella…, continua Edward

Je secouai la tête.

-Qui pourrait être agressé sans pouvoir se défendre ?bégayai-je

Des sanglots me parvinrent à la gorge, sans que je puisse les évacuer. Je cru avoir raison en pensant à cette solution…

-Billy ?proposa Rosalie

Edward secouai la tête ne signe de dénégation.

-Jacob aurait pu le défendre…, répondit-il

Rosalie acquiesça et replongea dans ses réflexions.

Je me tournai vers Edward, qui était toujours déboussolé.

Si ce n'était pas Billy, ça ne pouvait qu'être mon idée. Pourtant, je ne voulais y croire, cela m'était impossible.

Edward remarqua que j'avais trouvée, et il approcha ses mains de mes tempes. Au dernier moment, je le repoussai. Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache à qui je pensais, car de toute manière c'était faux, cela _devait_ être faut !

Edward se recula, frustré.

Je lui tendis la main, comme pour me pardonner.

Il hésita, puis la saisie. Je lui gratifiai petit un sourire, mais il se figea.

Je me décidai à parler, après tout, il fallait que je sache si j'avais raison…

-Mon père, c'est mon père ?balbutiai-je

Edward fit un bond en arrière.

Il commença à haleter.

Je me rapprochai de lui, toujours déboussolé par ma proposition.

Rosalie, elle, resta figée, comme paralysée.

Alice était toujours allongée sur le sol, ne comprenant ce qu'il se passait.

J'acquiesçai.

-C'est lui, hein ?gémis-je

Il ne me répondit pas, me fixant toujours de son regard sans aucunes expressions.

J'enfui mon visage dans ses cheveux bronze.

Il déposa une main sur mon épaule, pour me consoler de ma triste découverte.

Tout à coup, un liquide chaud me coula sur la joue.

C'était des larmes…

Je me relevai, fixant Edward de mes yeux humides.

Il écarquilla les yeux.

Il fila vers moi et me prit les mains, m'empêchant de sécher ces larmes qui coulaient.

J'appuyai ma tête sur son épaule, pleurant à chaude larme, toutes les larmes de mon corps.

Mon père était tout pour moi. Il avait été tellement proche de moi. Tout ça était de ma faute. J'étais partie, mais lui avait besoin de moi ! C'était comme si l'intérieur de moi était partit, oublié…

Je n'avais jamais eu autant de chagrin.

Charlie… Oh papa ! Comment a-t-il pu t'arrivé pareil malheur ?

J'avais perdu une moitié de moi, un tout de moi. Quelque chose qui me complétait. Je ne voyais plus l'intérêt du reste, il n'y avait que moi et mon père, pourquoi me l'avait-il enlevé ?

Je relevai brusquement la tête.

Tous les Cullen était présent maintenant.

Esmée me regardait avec compassion, Emmett cessait de rire, Carlisle qui se tenait à l'écart, aussi triste que moi.

Je regardai à nouveau vers Alice, elle était assise sur le sol, tenant sa tête entre ses mains. Rosalie était à côté d'elle, toujours aussi belle, malgré les traits de tristesse qui étaient apparus.

Tout le monde s'était tu, sauf moi, pleurant de chagrin, pour mon père disparu. Je n'arrivais pas à arrêter de pleurer, cela m'était impossible, comme cela aurait du être impossible de pleurer pour un vampire. Mais il m'était incapable de réfléchir à autre chose qu'au temps que j'aurais pu passer avec mon père. Je l'aimais tellement, l'amour que je lui portais n'avait pas été suffisant pour m'empêcher de partir, cependant.

J'étais partie comme une lâche.

Sans penser à la tristesse qu'il aurait pu avoir, non ! Tout cela m'avait bien été égale, mais si j'avais su que c'était la dernière fois que je le voyais… que c'était la dernière vision de mon père, sur le perron, faisant des grands signes d'adieu, en souriant, cependant. Car il croyait qu'il me reverrait bientôt.

Cela était trop dur pour moi, supporter cette absence, pour toute une éternité… Rien ne serait plus comme avant.

Edward baissa la tête pour me regarder. Je le regardai dans le moindre détail, comme si lui aussi pourrait me quitter d'un instant à l'autre.

-Bella, susurra-t-il

Je relevai la tête. Lui aussi avait le visage marqué par la tristesse.

Il se força à me sourire pour ne pas le laisser paraître, mais cela était totalement normal.

Il prit mon visage entre ses mains.

-Ca va aller, d'accord ?murmura-t-il

Je me mordis les lèvres. Rien n'allait aller.

Mais je ne fis aucune remarque, je me contentai juste d'acquiescer.

Il me prit dans ses bras, me pressant contre son torse chaud.

Son odeur mielleuse me parvint jusqu'au narines.

Je me rapprochai encore plus près de lui.

Son contact chaud sur mon corps me rassurait.

J'avais totalement le contrôle sur ma force, je n'avais pas besoin d'y penser pour le faire, cela était automatique.

J'approchai mes lèvres des siennes et l'embrassai tendrement.

J'avais besoin de lui, je ne pouvais survivre sans lui. J'étais tellement effondrée, il n'y avait que lui pour m'aider à surmonter cela. Des larmes me coulèrent encore sur les joues.

Edward les essuya avec le bout de son doigt.

Je tremblai de sanglots. Je ne pensai qu'à mon père, mon père, Charlie, Charlie, Charlie. Répéter son prénom ne calmait pas la douleur que je ressentais, mais cela m'aidait à comprendre mon erreur…

-Nous allons y aller, nous allons aller à Forks, ensemble…, me consola-t-il

Je le regardai de mes yeux humides. Il était si beau, même à travers ma vue vitreuse.

Il me prit la main et la serra fort contre son cœur.

Je me penchai, pour embrasser la sienne.

Pour la première fois, je cessai de hoquetai.

J'avais retrouvé mon calme, bien qu'un pu déranger par mes sanglots que j'essayais de ravaler.

Je regardai autour de moi, tout le monde était silencieux.

Edward se tourna vers tous les Cullen.

-Oui, nous devons partir, confirma-t-il

Je pensai qu'il avait lu dans les pensées de chacun et qu'ils s'étaient dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, mais il ne laisserait pas choisir les autres, ce n'était que notre vie, pas la leur.

Je voulais partir, bouger, pour m'empêcher de flancher.

-Maintenant, continua-t-il

Les Cullen se retournèrent pour échanger leurs commentaires.

Edward les rappela à l'ordre avec un petit toussotement.

Rosalie sortit du groupe des Cullen et vint parler à Edward.

-Enfin, tu ne peux pas l'emmener maintenant !s'exclama-t-elle, tu as vu comment elle à réagit à la nouvelle ? Elle à pleurer !

Je retournai ma tête, comme pour cacher les dernières larmes qui me ruisselaient sur le visage.

Elle regarda doucement, puis se retourna vers Edward et le fusilla du regard, communiquant par pensées sûrement, pour ne pas que je l'entende.

-Ce n'est pas grave Rosalie, comparer à ce qu'elle vient d'apprendre, ça fait juste partie des complications qu'elle a eut lors que sa transformation, c'est tout, répondit-il

J'acquiesçai.

Rosalie me répondit par un faible sourire et retourna dans le groupe. Personnes d'autres ne vint s'imposer à notre volonté.

Edward me prit par le bras, et m'emmena vers la voiture à une allure normale, pour ne pas me bousculer.

Nous étions arrivés en quelques secondes.

Les Cullen nous suivaient derrière.

Je m'avançai d'eux et saluai tout le monde.

Esmée me chuchota de tenir bon, Emmett ne me dis rien, mais me serra fort quand même, Rosalie et Alice me présentèrent leurs excuses et Carlisle ne fit que m'embrasser, sous le regard discret d'Edward. Je ne voulais pas de toutes ces excuses, je ne voulais pas qu'on se soucie de moi, je voulais être seule.

Je me retournai une dernière fois vers les Cullen, comme si avec eux aussi, c'était la dernière fois que je les voyais.

J'imprimai leurs visages dans ma mémoire, pour ne jamais les oubliés, quoiqu'il arrive.

**Chapitre**** 5**

**L****'****'approche**

Nous roulions depuis quelques heures déjà.

J'avais sommeillée pendant presque tout le voyage.

Je me sentais mal, très mal. Je me sentais sale, pitoyable. J'avais dormi, tout en pleurant.

Edward m'avait avoué que j'avais de nouveau criée.

Ce qui était normale pour moi, car j'avais fait des cauchemars.

Des cauchemars horribles, j'avais rêvée être dans une maison, seule, et que tout à coup, je me retournai et vu mon père, en fantôme. Il était transparent, vide. J'essayai de le toucher, mais rien ne touchait pas main. Pourtant, il était si accessible, si proche. Il ne pouvait pas être plus facile.

J'ouvris la bouche pour lui parler, mais, tout à coup, il disparu.

Je ne savais ce que nous ferions une fois là-bas.

Peut-être qu'Alice avait vu un enterrement proche.

Cette idée ne me plu pas du tout, une envie de vomir me submergea.

Qui aurait pensé que j'aurais pu dire cela ?

Je tenais vraiment à assister à son enterrement… ou pas.

Je ne savais pas si c'était bien de vouloir y assister, cela n'était pas normale. En même temps, je ne voulais pas souffrir, je ne voulais pas me convaincre de la vérité. Peut-être que l'agression ne s'était-elle pas encore passée ?

Cette idée m'arracha un sourire, qu'Edward ne manqua pas de remarquer. Lui, ne sourit pas, il resta figé.

Je me renfrognai, il pensait sûrement que cette idée était quasi inconcevable. Quasi…

Je ne pouvais avoir des espérances, je serais trop déçue à la fin.

Pourtant, cette idée me restait en tête, comme un parasite.

J'étais si vide en moi, que le moindre petit espoir de vie, me paraissait le plus beau cadeau du monde.

J'en avais marre de rouler, marre de ne rien pouvoir faire, marre de tout. Tout ce que je désirais, c'est que l'on me laisse décider de ce que je voulais faire, que je puisse faire mes propres choix, que l'on me laisse tranquille. Edward, lui, l'avait bien compris, et il le respectait. Il me comprenait, je cru bien que c'était le seul. Même si les autres Cullen avait vu leurs parents mourir, Edward était unique, car il ne les avait pas vu mourir. Il ne savait pas que sa mère était morte, et son père l'était déjà bien avant.

Cela avait du être horrible pour lui, de savoir que Carlisle n'avait pas pu sauver sa mère, mais lui. Il était le dernier de sa famille. Quelle souffrance avait-il du enduré ? Un instant, j'oubliai mon père et me souciai d'Edward. Mon doux amant avait-il encore souffert aujourd'hui ? Peut-être que les événements qui s'étaient produits avaient réveillé des souvenirs douloureux ? Peut-être même souffrait-il autant que moi ? Si pas plus…

Comme pour le réconforter, je posai ma main sur celle d'Edward qui était posée levier de changement de vitesse.

Il ne grimaça pas. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'aurais cru qu'il grimacerait. Je savais totalement contrôler ma force. Mais peut-être pensai-je à autre chose ? Si ça tombe, lui aussi voulait qu'on le laisse tranquille, et moi je ne trouvais pas mieux que faire ça ! Quelle idiote je peux être…

Quand Edward changea de vitesse, les gestes de sa main étaient accompagnés des miens.

Il retira sa main. La mienne resta seule sur le levier, mais Edward s'empressa de la remettre sur la mienne.

Il la caressa doucement.

Des larmes vinrent de nouveau aux yeux, mais cette fois-ci, elles n'étaient pas dédiées à mon père, mais à Edward.

Celui qui me comprend, celui qui me réconforte quoi qu'il arrive, celui que j'aime.

Il est si parfait dans le moindre de ses actes.

Il fait tout mieux que personne, c'est le seul que j'aime.

Edward tourna la tête vers moi.

Son visage était un peu plus détendu que la dernière fois.

Il esquissa comme un petit sourire, qui se dissipa aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

Il pensait sûrement que cela n'était pas approprié.

Pourtant, moi je souriais. Je souriais parce que j'étais au près de lui, que nous n'avions pas été séparé.

Je me rapprochai de lui, et il déposa sa main sur ma joue, regardant à la fois la route, à la fois… sa femme.

Edward accrocha ses prunelles au miennes, m'empêchant de détourner le regard, tant sa beauté était époustouflante.

Pourtant, je du bien cligner les yeux, vieux tique d'humain.

Il baissa les yeux.

A ce moment là, je repensai à ces complications de la transformation. J'étais à moitié vampire, à moitié humaine.

J'avais toujours ma force et d'autres choses, mais j'avais aussi besoin de dormir, de cligner des yeux,…

Je repensai aussi aux mots d'Edward « Les complications qui vont suivre pourront être pires que la mort »

Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire que la mort ? Le perdre…

Oui, perdre Edward était sa seule chose pire que la mort.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre. Alors, ses mots n'avaient pas de sens.

Pour moi, souffrir pour sauver les autres n'était pas nouveau, non pas que je me vente, mais je trouvais cela normale.

Edward prit mon visage entre ses mains.

Son souffle – bien qu'inutile de respirer – m'ébouriffa la chevelure.

Il était si agréable. C'était comme si son souffle effaça tous mes traits de tristesse qui se lisaient sur mon visage.

Brusquement, il se retourna vers la route.

La voiture avait commencée à slalomer, heureusement, Edward était habile.

Des bruits sourds résonnèrent dans mes tympans.

Pour la première fois de tout le voyage, je me tournai vers la fenêtre. Il drachait. Des nuées de gouttes d'eau ruisselèrent sur la fenêtre. Elles tambourinaient, comme si elles voulaient entrer.

De gros nuages sombres couvraient le ciel qui était d'un verdâtre inquiétant.

On aurait dit que le monde entier s'était mis à pleurer en apprenant la perte de Charlie… De mon père !

J'essayais de prendre tout sur moi. Car c'était moi qui étais partie, qui l'avais abandonnée. J'avais fait ce choix sans savoir ce qu'il allait en suivre… Comment aurai-je pu savoir ?

Le silence était de plomb dans la voiture. On entendait que le bruit des gouttes qui se jetaient sur la voiture, et ma respiration. L'unique respiration.

Le silence ne me dérangeait plus comme avant. Au contraire, il m'apaisait.

Si j'étais rester avec mon père, que ce serait-il passé ?

Peut-être qu'il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de temps, quoique je fasse… ?

Comment pouvais-je parler ainsi !? J'étais une égoïste à essayer de chercher une excuse, pour ne pas avouer que c'était à cause de moi. Comment … Je ne trouvais pas les mots pour décrire un tel acte, cela était digne d'une idiote.

Les pneus crissèrent sur le macadam et produirent un bruit strident qui me donna mal à la tête.

Parfois, quand Edward prenait un virage trop fort, je cru qu'il marmonnait un faible « désolé ».

Un autre bruit vint se mêler aux autres. Une espèce de gargouillement.

Je me tâtai le ventre, il était complètement vide.

Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte à quel point j'avais faim.

Alors, j'avais aussi la faim inclue. Quelle chance !

Edward prit un virage à gauche et se parqua sur la bande d'arrêt d'urgence.

Il me regarda, puis sortit de la voiture.

Je voulu le suivre, mais Edward me barra la route avec sa main, me faisant signe de rester dans la voiture.

Je ne bronchai pas et m'exécutai.

Après quelques secondes, il revint à l'intérieur, portant un paquet dans la main.

-Tiens, mange ! Je sais ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais c'est tout ce qu'il reste…

Il me lança le paquet, malheureusement, je ne le rattrapai pas. Edward se rua dessus, aussi rapide qu'un éclair, et l'empêcha de tomber.

Je fis une petite mine renfrognée, tandis qu'Edward me donna le paquet.

Je n'aimais pas être maladroite. Je l'avais été toute mon existence. Cela faisait partie de mon charme, à en croire Edward, et il m'avait avoué que cela lui manquerait. Au début, son annonce m'avait beaucoup surprise. Puis, j'avais compris que cela était parce que c'était devenu tellement habituel. Ca faisait partie de ma personnalité, et je l'avais perdue.

Je passai le paquet entre mes mains, hésitant à l'entamer.

Edward toussota.

J'ouvris l'emballage, sans trop de hâte.

Quelques miettes tombèrent à mes pieds.

Je savais qu'Edward n'aimait pas que sa voiture soit sale.

Je fis une petite grimace, tandis qu'Edward poussa un soupire amusé.

J'eus l'impression que le voyage était beaucoup plus long que celui de l'aller. Nous n'étions toujours pas dans l'état de Washington, pourtant, il me semblait que cela faisait une éternité que nous roulions.

Edward et moi, nous n'avions pas parlé depuis que nous nous étions arrêtés.

Pour dire quoi, cependant ? Il n'y avait rien à dire.

Rien à commenter, rien à raconter.

Je n'avais plus envie de silence. Je voulais parler. Je voulais qu'il y ait quelque chose à dire.

Je n'avais rien à faire, je ne voulais plus penser à mon père, cela me faisait souffrir. Penser à ce que les Cullen étaient en train de faire ? Non, je ne voulais pas penser aux gens qui me manquaient. Je voulais juste avoir quelques souvenirs à revisiter, des beaux souvenirs, qui ne parlaient ni des Cullen, ni de ma famille. Je n'en avais pas beaucoup, en y réfléchissant.

J'avais eu mes plus beaux souvenirs avec Edward, les Cullen, ma famille…

Il n'y avait rien d'autre… Peut-être au lycée ?

Les souvenirs, étant humaine, étaient trop vagues pour que je me rappelle des détails.

J'abandonnai. A quoi cela servait-il de se remémorer du passé ?

Ma tête commença à me faire mal.

Je plissai les yeux, essayant de ne pas grimacer.

-Ca va ?questionna Edward

Comment avait-il su ?

J'avais pourtant appris à souffrir en silence…

Je ravalai ma grimace.

-Oui, balbutiai-je

Il se mordit la lèvre, toujours inquiéter, persuadant ma réaction hâtive à sa question.

Il retourna la tête vers la route.

La douleur devenait de plus en plus intense, bien que je ne pu m'empêcher de mettre ma tête entre mes mains, comme pour apaiser la souffrance – ce qui ne marcherait pas, je le savais bien.

-Bella…, soupira Edward

Je pris une grande inspiration.

Il déposa sa main sur ma joue, le contact de sa peau sur la mienne m'apaisa. J'avais toujours la température d'un vampire.

Edward arrêta la voiture le long d'une route, puis se tourna vers moi. Je me risquer à laisser un paraître un sourire forcé qui trahit mes pensées.

Son visage se durcit.

-Tu as mal ?demanda-t-il

Je me mordis les lèvres et acquiesçai.

La douleur m'envahissait trop pour retenir un petit gémissement.

Edward me serra contre lui comme une mère console son enfant.

Quelques larmes ruisselèrent sur mon visage, des larmes de douleur.

Je haletai. L'air me manquait.

Je n'en pouvais plus de souffrir. Je commençai à hurler de douleur.

-Edward, aide moi ! Sauve moi !criai-je

J'enfui ma tête dans son torse, étouffant un cri.

Edward soupira.

Ce soupire en dit long sur son expression que je ne pouvais voir.

Je m'imaginai Edward, le regard figé sur le décor, évitant de m'observer.

Des heures passèrent, sans bouger. Il n'y avait que mes gémissements qui troublaient le silence.

Une chaleur intense me submergea. Je crus que jamais je n'aurais à revivre cette douleur, car je n'en sortirais pas vivante.

Il n'y avait plus rien à faire… attendre, peut-être. Mais à quoi cela servirait-il de continuer à faire semblant ? Je savais que cette douleur était pire que la mort elle-même, pire que tout ce que j'avais enduré jusqu'à là. Pire que la perte de mon père, pire qu'avoir été séparée d'Edward… pire que l'addition de tous les événements terribles de mon existence.

Il y avait quelques temps à peine, j'aurais juré que perdre mon amant était la seule chose la pire qui pourrait m'arrivé. Comment avais-je pu parler ainsi ? Je donnerais la vie d'Edward pour que cette douleur cesse ? Non, je le savais. Edward était la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais me raccrocher, la seule chose qui pouvait encore donner un sens à toute une vie fichue.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas alors me sauver de ce cauchemar.

J'essayai de me calmer – tout en sachant que cela n'apaiserait pas ma souffrance. Cependant, mes gémissements diminuèrent et bientôt, disparurent.

Edward me caressa le bras du bout des doigts.

-Bella…, souffla-t-il

Je redressai ma tête avec peine.

On eut dit qu'elle pesait au moins 50kilos.

J'eus peine à rouvrir les yeux. Mes paupières étaient mi-closes.

Je pu entrevoir le visage blême d'Edward entre mes cils.

Il avait des traits durs.

Je me redressai maladroitement, faisait tomber un objet sur la banquette.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir couru pendant une heure au moins.

Chaque respiration m'arrachait une grimace.

Edward me prit par la taille, et m'aida à me mettre confortablement.

Il sortit de la voiture à toute vitesse, et vint m'ouvrir la porte passagère.

Je me cramponnai à son cou, alors que lui me prenait dans ses bras.

Le ciel était toujours grisâtre. Des gros nuages l'encombraient.

Le vent ébouriffait ma chevelure baignée de larme.

Mais cette sensation me fit du bien.

Edward marcha dans l'herbe humide et quelques mètres plus loin, il m'installa dans un buisson avec délicatesse.

Il se posta à mes côtés, effleurant mon épaule nue du bout des doigts.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent dans le plus profond silence.

Le vent devenait plus frais et me fit trembler.

Edward s'empressa d'enlever son manteau de le poser sur moi, toujours avec tant de précautions.

Je ne su pourquoi, mais cet air, ce vent, ces paysages de côtes ne m'étaient pas inconnus.

Je secouai la tête brutalement, comprenant où nous étions.

Edward posa sa main sur ma bouche, comme pour m'empêcher de me précipiter, comprenant ce que je pensais.

-Nous y sommes, murmurai-je

Il acquiesça.

Son visage était toujours aussi dur. Je l'avais déjà vu en colère et cette expression était la même.

Pourquoi était-il en colère ?

Je tournai la tête pour contempler la vue.

La Push était devenu un des endroits que je connaissais le mieux.

Je n'aurais pu me tromper sur le lieu où nous étions.

Je n'apercevais pas la cabane des Black au loin.

J'avais en même temps hâte, et aussi du dégoût.

Etait-ce si normale que j'ai hâte de revoir Jacob, alors que je savais dans quelle circonstance nous nous croiserons ?

Je me redressai brutalement, ce qui m'arracha un gémissement.

-Edward, vite allons-y !m'exclamai-je

L'interpellé écarquilla les yeux, comme étonné par ma réaction.

Je lui tendis la main, pour l'inviter à m'aider.

Après m'être redressé, j'accourue vers la voiture comme une furie. Tant de hâte ne me ressemblait pas, pourtant j'étais vraiment excitée à l'idée de retrouver tout le monde.

Edward, lui, ne se pressa pas.

Il était très troublé par mon comportement, ce qui était compréhensible.

Je ne pris pas le temps d'attacher ma ceinture… Quelle importance ? Ce qui allait arrivé était tellement… inattendu.

Edward mit le contact et démarra.

Ce fut la première fois que j'eus l'impression que la voiture roulait lentement. D'un lenteur tellement agaçante.

Pourtant, c'était sa vitesse normale.

Tout allait lentement, pas du tout assez vite à mon goût.

Une folle envie de me vint. Incontrôlable et tellement tentante.

Prendre le volant, aller si vite que je pourrais avoir ce que je voulais.

Mais tout à coup, j'aperçu à la fenêtre la maison de mon père.

C'était comme une gifle reçue en pleine poire.

Je venais de reprendre conscience de ce qui était arrivé.

Des larmes me vinrent au yeux, me je m'empêchai de les laisser couler encore une fois.

Je devais y arriver.

C'était possible, j'en étais totalement capable, je le savais.

Ma vue était vitrée. Je du cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour faire disparaître les larmes.

J'y étais arrivée ! C'était une étape passée.

Je gardai encré sur mes pupilles la forme de la maison.

Mais la deuxième chose qu'il ne fallait pas arriva.

La voiture prit un virage et passa à côté du commissariat de Forks. Je venais de prendre une douche froide.

Mais cette fois, je ne pleurai pas. Je me l'étais promis.

Je remarquai que la voiture ralentie en approchant du parc.

Je compris pourquoi. Le parc se trouvait à côté de l'église et de l'autre côté de l'église se trouvait… le cimetière.

Ce mot, rien qu'y penser, me donna la nausée.

Tout à coup, ma hâte disparue et mon envie s'inversa.

Je voulais plutôt prendre le volant et faire demi-tours.

-Non, Edward ! Arrête ! Il ne faut pas y aller !m'écriai-je

Edward ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

Il resta figé, les yeux fixés sur la route.

Je tentai de prendre le volant, mais il me stoppa net en me prenant le poignet.

-Bella, il faut le faire, c'est le seul moyen !s'exclama-t-il

Je secouai la tête en signe de dénégation.

-Non ! Il n'est pas utile d'y aller !ripostai-je

Edward parqua la voiture sur un sentier, juste à côté du parc.

Je tremblai à nouveau de sanglots.

-Edward !hurlai-je

Je n'avais plus de souffle, je crus que la fin était pire que la mort elle-même. Que si je venais à confronter ma douleur, ma faiblesse, je ne tiendrai pas le coup.

Edward sortit de la voiture en courant.

Il me prit dans ses bras et me serra contre lui, comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. Je cru comprendre en quoi consistait le nirvana. C'était ça. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi bien. C'était comme un remède contre la tristesse, la déprime. Tout autour de moi devenait plus gai, plus vivant. J'avais l'impression de revoir, de réentendre, de ressentir le monde. Comme si je revivais, que je me réveillais d'un cauchemar que je cru sans fin. Je sentais que j'allais y arriver, que j'allais surmonter ça. Parce que j'avais du soutient avec moi, je me sentais forte. Comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé, comme si tout allait bien, parce que je voulais que tout aille bien. Je me dégageai de son étreinte, en larme. Mais pas des larmes de tristesse, des larmes de joie. Je reniflai bruyamment avant de sécher mes yeux. Je souriais, malgré tout, bien je savais que bientôt, ce ne serait plus le cas. Mais je voulais profiter des moindres petits bonheur de la vie, parce qu'elle est trop courte, parce que le bonheur n'est pas assez répandu. En ce moment, j'aurais voulu que tout le monde sourie avec moi, que tout le bonheur que je ressentais, soit dans tous les cœurs de milliards de personnes. Ce bonheur n'était pas semblable aux autres, il était tout à fait différent. Ce n'était pas l'amour que je ressentais, mais bien une sensation qui ne porte pas de nom. Ce que j'éprouvais pour Edward était bien trop puissant, fort pour qu'il puisse porté un nom. Je l'aime, mais d'une manière tout à fait différente, je pourrais surmonter n'importe quelle torture, n'importe quel châtiment, je ferais tout pour lui, TOUT !

-Bella, je dois partir, je ne pourrais pas rester avec toi pendant… Mais je veux que tu y ailles, je ne veux pas que tu rebrousses le chemin, d'accord ? Tu peux y arriver, tu es forte, fais le pour moi.

Je ne voulais pas me défiler, j'irais parce que je le voulais et pour lui. Je ne partirais pas, quel que soit le prix. Je souffrirais peut-être – sûrement – mais je ne partirais pas !

Je me contentai d'acquiesçai, peur de partir en larme si j'ouvrais la bouche.

Je ne voulais pas lui demander ce qu'il avait à faire, cela n'avait pas d'importance à mes yeux.

-Je reviendrai après, me rassura-t-il en me donnant un long baiser

Je lâchai sa main quand il fut à trop grande distance.

Je me retrouvai seule, à présent. Seule face à l'épreuve qui m'attendait. Une épreuve qui s'annonçait difficile, et je n'aurais personne.

Je cru tomber dans les pommes, quand un bras me rattrapa de justesse.

J'aperçu le bras musclé qui m'avait sauvé, sa peau était matte. Et l'odeur n'était pas inconnue, c'était Jacob.

Je me redressai avec peine, m'aidant de son bras, puis me retournai.

Il était vêtu d'un costar gris avec une cravate qui m'était inconnue.

Si les circonstances avaient été différentes, j'aurais ri de sa tenue.

Son visage était grave, ses traits étaient marqués par la colère.

-Jacob…, soupirai-je

Il se pinça les lèvres sans dire un mot et me prit par le bras, m'emmenant dans le cimetière. Nous marchâmes lentement – moi plus que lui – comme pour perdre du temps. Le temps était brumeux dans le cimetière.

J'aperçus une foule à quelques mètres de moi, cela devait se passer ici.

Je m'arrêtai net dans ma course. Je ne savais plus rien bouger. Des sanglots montèrent dans ma gorge, la nouant.

Je n'arrivais presque plus à respirer. Je ne voulais pas arriver là-bas.

Je n'avais assisté qu'à un enterrement qui était celui de ma grand-mère dont je ne connaissais même pas son existence.

Mais maintenant, je devais affronter l'enterrement de quelqu'un de proche, qui avait partagé ma vie depuis des années, mon père, Charlie.

Jacob soupira, puis se tourna vers moi.

Je baissai les yeux, de peur de voir l'expression de son visage.

J'avais peur qu'il soit agaçé de la tristesse que j'éprouvais, de mon caractère. Mais quand je l'aperçus, il était compatissant, plus triste et moi dur qu'avant.

Je reniflai bruyamment avant de sécher les larmes qui restaient figées aux bords de mes yeux.

Jacob approcha et me tendis la main.

-Viens, suis moi, susurra-t-il

C'était la première fois depuis notre dispute que j'entendais le son de sa voix. Elle était plus douce qu'à son habitude, et plus triste.

Je secouai la tête en signe de dénégation.

-Je ne peux pas bouger, je ne veux pas. Tu comprends, je n'en suis pas capable, pas capable de voir l'erreur que j'ai commise en partant.

Sa main était toujours tendue, attendant que je la saisisse.

Ma voix était tremblante de sanglots.

Je n'avais pas Edward pour me rattraper, il n'y avait que moi.

Pourquoi m'avait-il laissé dans ce moment si difficile pour moi ?

Pourquoi maintenant ?

Il ne m'avait rien expliqué, il m'avait abandonné.

Autrefois, j'eus cru que le trou béant qui était apparu il y a un, était fermé pour de bon, mais j'avais eu tors. Edward était partit – peut-être pas pour longtemps – et sans lui, sans mon père, sans ma fille, il n'y avait plus rien.

La plaie profonde dans ma poitrine me faisait tellement souffrir, que je cru ne plus rien sentir, plus rien voir.

Le dernier mot que j'entendis était mon prénom prononcé par Jacob.

**Chapitre** **6**

**Le** **grand** **moment**

A deux reprises… quelle idiote je faisais !

Je suis sûre que personne n'était aussi maladroit, aussi étrange que moi.

Enfin mon caractère tenait de l'endroit où j'avais vécue, Forks.

Et Forks était un endroit étrange, non pas qu'effrayant, mais les êtres qui y vivaient n'étaient pas comme qui dirait banale.

Non rien n'était banal dans mon monde. Il était peuplé de gens parfois autant merveilleux, tandis que d'autres sont hostiles. Mais il fallait voir le bon côté des choses, car comme disait mon père « Bella, quand le snack est fermé, il faut se dire qu'on perdra les calories qu'on gagnera en marchant jusqu'à l'autre ». Toujours un bon côté, mais toujours n'est pas possible, inconcevable. Qu'y avait-il de bien dans la mort de mon père ?

Rien du tout. Ce « toujours » n'implique pas les pertes d'hommes.

J'aurais tellement voulu, pourtant, savoir ce qu'il me dirait dans un moment pareil. Il n'avait jamais vraiment bien exprimé sa tristesse.

A la mort d'un proche, il essayait de la refoulée, pour ne pas la laisser paraître, mais qu'y avait-il de mal a avoir des sentiments ?

Les étouffés en soit n'était pas une bonne chose, car l'on exploserait un jour où l'autre. Mais mon père, lui, n'avait jamais lâché, honteux de le montré, sûrement. Moi, je pleurai comme une madeleine.

Non pas parce que je ne pouvais pas me contrôlé, mais je voulais le faire.

C'était comme une marque d'affection, comme pour lui prouver que je tenais encore tellement à lui, malgré tout ce que je lui avais fait.

J'avais encore cette plaie béante dans ma poitrine, qui me faisait souffrir le martyre. Mais cela ne pouvait être pire que ce que j'allais devoir affronter, l'enterrement !

Je ne me sentais plus capable, comme vidée de toute sensation, à part celle de la tristesse et de la souffrance.

J'étais assise sur un banc, les mains plaquées sur les yeux.

L'enterrement commencerait dans quelques minutes, mais je ne m'en sentais pas capable sans Edward, sans ma fille, sans ma mère, sans les Cullen… mais il y avait Jacob. Enfin cette idée ne me réjouissait pas tellement à cause de l'ambiance qui régnait en sa compagnie.

Jacob avait toujours été mon ami, mais la dernière fois que nous nous étions parlé avant, c'était pour une dispute, et d'ailleurs je n'avais toujours pas compris son énervement.

Je tournai la tête vers lui, discrètement.

Il me vit, et se leva d'un coup.

-Bella, il faut le faire !m'encouragea-t-il. On à l'air de deux grands idiots comme ça !

J'acquiesçai et me levai à mon tour.

Il me prit le bras, et nous marchâmes courageusement jusqu'à l'orée du cimetière. Je n'allais pas m'arrêter là, je savais que je n'allais pas le faire, je ne voulais pas le faire. Les gens qui étaient présents se retournèrent à notre passage, nous dévisageant comme des bêtes curieuses – plus moi avec mon teint pâle de vampire que Jacob.

D'ailleurs je n'avais plus pensé à mon statut. J'étais mi-humaine, mi-vampire. Je souffrais, dormais, mangeais, pleurais, et j'avais la force d'un vampire, le physique, et la vitesse. J'étais un peu comme ma fille, j'étais un hybride. Cela me faisait bizarre, je me rappelais encore des mots que j'avais prononcé : « A ces mots, l'on pourrait croire que pour moi, c'était une habitude de changer d'état. Humaine, vampire, humaine… Et après ? Allait-il avoir « Vampire » ? Là était toute la question des problèmes. »

Eh bien, c'était humaine, vampire, humaine, hybride…

Qui aurait pu croire cela ? Sûrement pas moi, peut-être Alice… ?

Nous continuâmes à marcher d'un pas de plus en plus hésitant.

Moi j'étais toujours aussi sûre de moi, c'était Jacob qui ralentissait.

Je tournai la tête vers lui, il avait les larmes aux yeux.

Je n'avais pas pensé une seule seconde que lui aussi pouvait exprimé une profonde tristesse ! Quelle idiote, je n'avais pensé qu'à moi !

Je déposai une main sur son épaule, il ne bougea pas.

Une foule c'était créer autour d'un prêtre, la bible à la main, levant les yeux vers nous quand il nous aperçut.

Nous nous mélangeâmes à la foule, et le silence revint.

La plaie béante qui se trouvait dans ma poitrine me faisait toujours autant souffrir. Le prête parlait, mais je ne faisais pas attention à ce qu'il disait, la seule importance était le cercueil qui était posé là dans le trou creusé.

C'était un cercueil en bois blanc. Pleins de souvenirs me revinrent de lui.

Celui où je le voyais rigolant avec moi, parlant, se disputant. Tous les mauvais souvenirs avec lui devinrent des bons, parce qu'il en faisait partit.

Je regrettai encore plus tout ce que je lui avais dit il y a 3 ans de ça.

Je regrettais tout le mal que je lui avais fait.

Si j'avais pu effacer et retourner en arrière, cela aurait été tellement simple.

La colère remplaça la tristesse, cela était la faute de son agresseur, il devrait payer pour tout ça, je vengerais mon père.

Des minutes s'écoulèrent pendant que le prêtre continuait son discours d'adieux, quand, tout à coup, il se stoppa et me pointa du doigt.

-Voulez-vous dire quelques mots ?me demanda-t-il d'une voix remplie de tristesse

Je mis du temps à comprendre que c'était à moi qu'il s'adressait. Je n'avais rien préparé du tout, comment allais-je faire ?

Je regardai autours de moi, comme pour trouver une idée.

Jacob regardait le sol, des larmes coulaient sur sa joue.

Il me regarda puis me sourit, un sourire si faible que l'on aurait pu croire qu'il était inexistant. La foule me dévisagea. Je remarquai quelques personnes que je connaissais, des collègues à mon père, indiens, et vendeurs au marché. Par contre, certaines personnes m'étaient complètement inconnues.

Un grand homme aux cheveux gris toussota dans le silence, signe que je devais parler. Je m'avancer vers l'estrade et le prêtre me laissa la place.

Je ne savais quoi dire. Je n'avais jamais fait ça auparavant.

J'essayai de me rappelé de ce que disait les proches de ma grand-mère lors de l'enterrement, mais rien de me revint, cela faisait trop longtemps, et c'était un souvenir humain. La plaie me faisait encore plus souffrir.

Je m'éclairci la voix et prit la parole.

-Mon père, Charlie,… était quelqu'un de formidable et je… je suis tellement fière de lui et de ce qu'il a fait pour moi. Il était proche de moi et je pense ne jamais… me remettre de sa disparition, mais…

Je me stoppai net. Ce que je venais d'apercevoir à l'entrée du cimetière était un miracle. Un bel ange blanc s'avança, gracieusement, doucement, si parfaitement… C'était Edward. Il était là, avec moi. Une chaleur monta en moi et ma plaie béante à la poitrine se referma d'un coup.

Mon mari se mêla à la foule, à distance de Jacob.

Les personnes n'avaient même pas remarqué son arrivé tellement silencieuse. Remplie d'assurance, je repris.

-Il n'est pas partit, pas pour moi. Non je le voix encore, je le sens, je l'entends, parce ce qu'il a subit était injuste. Il s'est fait agressé et en est mort. Il a toujours essayé de faire régner une justice dans cette ville, et finalement, il en est mort !

J'entendis des approbations qui venaient du fond de la foule et quelqu'un cria.

-Oui ! Cette agression était horrible, dégoûtant ! Vidé de son sang ! Un criminel, moi j'vous le dis !

C'était un collègue à mon père qui avait prit la parole.

Je ne compris pas tout de suite le sens de sa phrase et tournai la tête vers Edward, mes yeux remplies de larmes.

Il acquiesça, comme lisant dans mes pensées, ce qui n'était pas possible.

Je venais de comprendre ce que l'homme ne savait pas de l'agresseur, c'était un _vampire_ !

Je fondis en larme sous le regard de dizaines de personnes.

Alors c'était ma race qui était responsable de ça, de ma tristesse.

C'était eux ! Une haine immense me submergea. Je voulus me tuer, tuer le responsable ! Il allait payer pour avoir fait une chose pareille ! Un acte aussi horrible, dégoûtant, répugnant.

Je serrai les points.

Je regardai l'entrée du cimetière. Un homme à la peau pâle se tenait là, comme s'il me narguait. Il avait le sourire aux lèvres.

La peau pâle… Je savais ! C'était lui l'assassin, le tueur, le fautif.

Mon instinct prit le dessus et, sans réfléchir aux conséquences, je m'élançai jusqu'à l'entrée à une vitesse vampirique. Je ne me souciais pas des autres, il n'y avait que le meurtrier qui était important. J'allais pouvoir me venger, le tué comme lui l'a fait à mon père !

Il s'encourut. Je le rattrapai sans aucun mal et sautai sur lui.

Son odeur n'était pas celle de vampire, mais de sang.

Du sang coulait dans ses veines, comme les humains.

Je fermai les yeux un instant, puis les r'ouvris.

Edward se trouvait à côté de moi, m'empêchant de faire du mal à l'individu.

De l'autre côté, un loup géant grognait en signe de colère.

Je regardai à nouveau l'homme. Je m'étais trompée, ce n'était pas un vampire, mais bien un humain.

-Je vous en prie, laissez-moi en vie, je vous en supplie, m'implora-t-il

Je le lâchai et reculai de trois mètres en un seul bond.

J'avais eut une illusion. Mon esprit m'avait fait un tour.

Je me rendu compte de mon erreur et m'encourut à toute jambe, ne sachant vers où me diriger.

Je venais d'attaquer un humain, j'aurais pu le tuer, et être une meurtrière à mon tour. Cette idée me répugnait. J'étais tellement en colère, que j'avais moi-même imaginé un vampire, alors que ce n'était qu'un homme.

J'avais montré à tout le monde ma vitesse, ma force, mon côté vampire.

C'en était fini. Jacob avait montré son côté bestiale, et Edward aussi son côté vampire. J'avais divulgué à tout le monde le secret de tout.

Qu'allaient-ils penser ? Nous devions fuir…

Edward me rattrapa et me stoppa net.

-Bella, je t'en prie, calme-toi !me rassura-t-il

Il prit mon visage entre ses mains.

Je tremblai de sanglots. Ce que j'avais fait était digne de la peine de mort !

Je m'effondrai par terre et continuai à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps.

-Mon dieux, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?balbutiai-je

Edward se pencha vers moi.

Son visage était si rassurant que je ne pouvais le détacher des yeux.

-Viens avec moi !me chuchota-t-il

Il me prit dans ses bras et courra à vitesse de vampire – il n'avait plus rien à cacher.

En quelques secondes, nous étions devant la Volvo grise d'Edward.

Il m'installa dedans et prit le volant.

-Où allons-nous ?

Il soupira.

-On rentre. Je suis désolé, mais il le faut…

J'acquiesçai et de nouvelles larmes me coulèrent sur la joue.

J'avais versée trop de larmes pour aujourd'hui, j'en étais épuisée.

Je savais que nous devions fuir, et que cela était par ma faute, mais je ne voulais plus en parler…

Tout m'agaçait, m'énervait, je voulais retrouver cet agresseur et venger mon père, mais je m'étais trompé de personne. Comment ma colère aurait pu me faire un coup pareil ? Je n'y croyais pas, il y avait une autre raison.

Je n'avais pas pu avoir une illusion, et pourtant, l'homme avait du sang dans son corps, et si c'était un hybride, Edward l'aurait su et Jacob l'aurait quand même sentit. Mais pourtant, le vampire que j'avais, sois disant, imaginé n'était pas sortit de mon imagination. Ce visage me disait vaguement quelque chose. On pourrait croire que j'aurais déjà croisé ce vampire et que ma mémoire me la fait apparaître par hasard, mais je n'y croyais pas non plus. C'était trop vrai, trop vivant.

C'était un homme à la peau pâle et aux longs cheveux bruns attaché en une queue. Cet homme ressemblait aux nomades, mais ce n'était pas tout à fait ça. Ses habits m'intriguaient, je ne me rappelai plus vraiment, mais j'avais cru voir un symbole sur sa veste, une sorte de badge, mais je ne me rappelai plus du signe, cela c'était passé trop vite. Je me rappelai juste quand j'avais r'ouvert les yeux, et que j'avais aperçu un homme tremblant entre mes mains qui étaient d'un froid surprenant pour lui. Et ma force, je ne voulais pas y penser. Je voulais venger mon père, et tout ce que je réussis à faire c'est a blessé quelqu'un de son espèce !

-Qu'as-tu vu exactement ?demanda Edward au bout de cinq minutes de silence

Je soupirai. Je ne voulais pas revenir à ça, c'était trop dur pour moi de voir mon erreur, une erreur fatale. Je n'avais même pas pu voir les gens que j'avais quittés, ceux que j'aimais.

-Je ne me souviens plus trop,…, tu sais…

-C'est important que je sache, Bella, dis moi, me coupa-t-il

J'hésitai, et puis je me lançai.

-Eh bien, j'ai vu un homme à l'entrée du cimetière…

-Comment était-il ?insista mon mari

Je sentis qu'il trouvait ça important, alors je dis tout dans les moindres détails.

-Un homme aux longs cheveux bruns attachés et avec des habits forts abîmés, il avait aussi… un symbole sur sa veste, mais je ne sais plus ce que c'était.

Il se contenta d'acquiescer tout au long de mon récit.

-Mais je croyais que j'avais inventé ça ?dis-je au bout d'une minute

Il secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

-Non, tout ça était bien réel, seulement, l'homme a prit la suite, et par un mauvais hasard un homme était près de lui, et sans réfléchir, tu as cru que c'était lui.

Je baissai la tête. J'étais encore honteuse d'avoir sauté sur un humain.

L'erreur que j'avais commise était irréparable.

-Ecoute, il faut que tu essayes de te rappelé du symbole, c'est sûrement le symbole d'un clan de vampire, et si c'est lui le meurtrier, on pourrait le retrouver…

Alors lui aussi voulait venger mon père. Je savais qu'il l'aimait, mais pas au point de tuer quelqu'un. Il n'aimait pas se battre. Mais il m'aimait, peut-être était-ce la cause ? J'aurais tellement voulu en finir avec tout ça, qu'il n'y ait que lui et moi, qu'on ait le loisir de se contempler, de s'aimer.

Je regardai par la fenêtre. Les paysages défilaient sous mes yeux, sans que je puisse en comprendre un. Enfin si, je pu comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Edward tourna la tête vers moi, et sourit.

-On allait quand même pas partir sans passer par la Push, susurra-t-il

Je souris à mon tour. Je savais ce que nous allions trouver là-bas, Renesmée. Toutes mes idées de meurtres, vengeance, et la tristesse s'évaporèrent. Mon cœur lourd de remords, devint tout à coup léger, si léger, qu'on pourrait le croire inexistant.

Le trajet me parut si long, la voiture avançait tellement lentement. Enfin, c'était faux, car, par la fenêtre, on ne pouvait apercevoir le dehors, tellement la vitesse était élevée, mais pour moi, cette voiture n'avait jamais roulée aussi lentement.

Tout à coup, la voiture freina. Je su tout de suite ce que cela voulait dire, nous étions arrivés. Enfin…

Avec hâte, je sortis de la voiture comme une furie, et me dirigeai vers la pittoresque et bien aimée cabane des Black.

Je courai aussi vite que mon corps pouvait aller. Comme si je courais pour sauver ma vie. Je ne savais si ma fille avait changé, si je pourrais encore la reconnaître. Je ne me retournai pas, il s'agissait de ma fille que je venais d'apercevoir sur le seuil. Elle aussi coura en ma direction.

Je ne regardai que son visage si enfantin, si attendrissant.

Il me sembla que quelque chose avait changé en elle, mais j'étais encore trop loin pour en être sûre. D'un bond, je me retrouvai en face d'elle et l'enlaçai comme si c'était la dernière fois – ce qui n'était peut-être pas faux.

-Oh mon dieu, Renesmée, balbutiai-je entre mes sanglots

Je pleurais d'émotions de joie, il me semblait pourtant avoir dit que j'avais versée trop de larmes.

Ma fille, elle, ne pleurait pas, elle souriait, ça lui suffisait – j'avais toujours dit que je pleurais tout le temps pour tout.

Edward arriva. Il s'approcha et la prise dans ses bras.

Pour une fois, j'en étais sûre, si Edward avait pu pleurer, il l'aurait fait.

Je vis aussi au loin, Billy qui nous faisait signe d'approcher.

Je pris Renesmée dans mes bras et nous avançâmes à une vitesse vampirique.

Billy nous dévisagea du regard – surtout moi, car il n'était pas au courant de ma transformation.

-Entrez donc, dehors, les bruits courent, nous dit-il de sa voix rocailleuse

Nous nous exécutâmes, et sans bruits, nous assîmes dans le canapé.

-Quels genre de bruits ?demandai-je prudemment

Billy hésita, puis répondit.

-On sait déjà tous ce qu'il s'est passé à l'enterrement, les nouvelles vont vites. Vous êtes sûrement surpris et je le comprend, mais une question, Bella, Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as pris de faire ça ?

Je n'appréciais pas tellement Billy, il ne pouvait pas comprendre, il n'était pas comme moi. Il ne savait plus comment aimer vraiment. Je ne voulais pas parlé de ça avec lui, et surtout pas lui dire la vérité.

Que pouvais-je bien dire ? « Oh j'ai vu le meurtrier de mon père et j'ai attaqué un humain, sinon ça va et vous ? » Pourtant, aussi idiote soit-elle, c'était la vérité.

-C'est un peu trop compliqué…, commençai-je

-Elle était sous le choc, me coupa Edward

Billy acquiesça durement, toujours sans explication digne de ce nom.

L'ambiance commençait à devenir pesant, gênant.

Je regardai Renesmée qui s'était tue durant toute la discussion.

Savait-elle, elle aussi, ce qui s'était passé pendant l'enterrement ?

J'espérais que non, je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit choquée.

Edward posa sa main sur la mienne, et la caressa doucement.

Je serrai encore plus fort Renesmée dans mes bras.

Personne ne bougeait, personne ne parlait. Cela devenait agaçant.

Tout à coup, la porte de la cabane s'ouvrit pour laisser passer un garçon aux cheveux noir coupé rat et la peau matte, c'était Jacob.

Il entra, toujours fâché, secoué de quelques spasmes qui s'estompèrent très vite.

-Il faut que vous partiez, presque tout Forks est au courant, déclara-t-il en évitant de croiser mon regard

Edward se leva, me tenant toujours par la main.

Je l'imitai, Renesmée toujours contre ma poitrine.

Jacob nous présenta la porte.

Edward sortit aussi vite qu'il pu, et Jacob prit Renesmée.

Avant que je ne puisse plus le voir, je voulais quand même essayer de lui parler.

-Jacob…, murmurai-je

-Va t'en, me répondit-il aussi durement que jamais il ne l'avait fait

**Chapitre** 7

**Les** **jours** **d****'****apr****ès**

Semblable à une brume aveuglante, la tristesse et la haine régnaient dans l'atmosphère. Une brume où l'on pouvait se perdre et ne plus jamais resurgir. Disparaître à tout jamais dans un océan de tristesse et de colère.

Dans mon esprit, je n'avais jamais été aussi confuse et perdue dans le néant. C'était comme si tout était blanc, que plus rien existait.

Par moment, j'apercevais comme un reflet du visage de mon père, me souriant, puis s'évapora, laissant le mur uni. Jacob aussi était là, mais lui bien vivant, bien solide. Je criai, criai son nom, mais il restait là, figé.

Comme s'il ne m'entendait pas, ne me voyait pas. Il bougea les lèvres, mais aucun sont n'en sortit, mais je pu lire sur ses lèvres « va t'en ! »

Je me réveillais en sursaut, haletante.

J'essuyai les gouttes de sueurs qui perlaient sur mon front du revers de la main. Je faisais le même cauchemar depuis des jours, depuis que Jacob m'avait cracher ses paroles aussi durement, que mon cœur entier me faisait mal. Ce n'était pas qu'une image, c'était la vérité.

Jacob avait toujours été mon meilleur ami, sur qui je pouvais compter, et je savais que ce que j'avais fait était mal, et punissable, mais pourquoi s'en prendre à moi de la sorte ? Qu'y avait-il que je ne savais pas ? Parce je savais que l'on me cachait quelque chose, Edward était partit trop vite, trop précipitamment. Il avait sûrement lut dans les pensées de Jacob, et lui savait ce qu'il y avait de si inquiétant. Je savais que le fait que j'eus révélé ma vraie nature aux humains était grave, même très grave, mais pourquoi partir si précipitamment ? Nous pouvions rester caché là encore quelques heures, que je puisse profiter de Renesmée, la prendre dans mes bras, pour toute l'éternité qui nous était offerte.

-Que se passe-t-il ?avais-je demandé à mon mari, pendant que nous fuyions vers la voiture

Il m'eut regardé pendant quelques secondes, et répondit doucement.

-Je t'en prie, Bella. Ce n'est pas le moment.

J'eus fit la moue.

-L'heure est grave, avait-il ajouté avant de m'embrasser

Avec ce baiser, j'avais pu délaisser ce sujet là pour le moment, mais maintenant, je voulais savoir.

-Tu crois que c'est un hasard ?demandai-je alors que nous étions dans la voiture

-De quoi parles-tu ?interrogea l'ange blanc à mes côtés

-Qu'un vampire attaque justement mon père, il aurait pu attaquer quelqu'un d'autre, mais non, il a fallut que ce soit lui !

-Tu penses à quelque chose ?demanda doucement Edward

-Si c'était le clan de la tradition ?proposai-je

-Ca n'expliquerait toujours pas pourquoi il ait choisit ton père.

-Mais si ! Il aurait tué mon père pour m'amener à Forks, et comme il savait sûrement que je ne te quitte jamais, il aurait pu nous liquider tous les deux !

-Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas fait, dans ce cas ?

Je m'apprêter à l'expliquer, quand je me rendis compte que je ne pouvais le faire.

Je me renfrognai.

Quand nous étions revenu dans l'Oregon à l'endroit où les Cullen se trouvait, nous avions été accueillis par Emmett qui nous avait avoué que les Mayhem allaient bientôt se rendre en Suisse, à Genève, et qu'à se moment là, ils seront intouchables, et que nous ne pourrions pas leur faire part de notre requête.

Je n'avais pas compris ce qu'Emmett nous racontait, alors Edward et lui m'expliquèrent que les Mayhem avaient beaucoup de pouvoir, des pouvoirs que les Volturis n'avaient pas.

-D'ailleurs, les Volturis avaient voulu s'assembler avec les Mayhem, admirant leurs pouvoirs, mais ils voulaient rester indépendant, avait avoué Edward

-Et je crois qu'ils sont en mesure de nous aider, mais ils ne sont pas de nature généreuse, il faudra donc sûrement un prix d'échange, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils vont encore demander, ils sont très capricieux, avait rajouté Emmett

-Et où sont-ils maintenant ?les avais-je interrogé

-Au Canada, m'avait répondu Emmett en affichant une mine indéchiffrable

Etait-ce de la colère, de la tristesse ? Je n'en savais rien, en tout cas, le sujet des Mayhem était un peu gênant à parler avec lui, et je ne savais déceler pourquoi.

Je décidai de me lever, avec sans trop de peine, et de sortir. Oh oui, je voulais sortir, voir le soleil, oublier les idées noires, les souvenirs trop durs, et me laisser aller, me relaxer. Je n'avais pas fait ça depuis que ce foutu problème fut arriver. Oh, je n'étais pas du tout consciente qu'une chose pareille aurait pu arriver, c'est arrivé, c'est tout.

Je me rappelai encore de la première fois où je m'en étais rendue compte.

J'étais installée avec Renesmée dans les bras, en train de jouer au bras de fer avec Emmett. J'avais l'habitude de la battre à chaque fois, j'étais encore une nouveau-née et j'en profitai. Mais, alors que aucune des mains ne bougeaient que nous luttions pour rester en haut, ma main s'abattit sur la table, avec une force incroyable, et à cause du choc, je me la cassai.

Emmett pouffa, puis, après s'être rendu compte de ce qui venait de se passer, se rua sur ma main, avec un visage du plus étonné.

Edward aussi était là, bouche bée. C'était comme ça que tout eut commencé.

C'était comme ça que l'on avait découvert la dégradation de mes pouvoirs vampiriques. Le début de la fin…

Juste parce que je n'avais pas été transformée par morsure, mais par injection. Qui aurait pu croire que cela ne marcherait pas par injection ?

Et que, en plus, cela n'était pas dans la « tradition » ?

Je sortis de la voiture.

Les rayons incandescents du soleil m'éclairaient, mais aucun diamant ne se reflétait sur ma peau d'une pâleur anormale.

Dehors, des milliers de senteurs me parvenaient jusqu'aux narines.

Feuilles mouillées, vampires, et de la nourriture…

Je me retournai. Alice était là, souriante, les bras tendus.

-Bonjour Bella !m'accueilla-t-elle de sa voix veloutée

Je lui souris en guise de réponse, même après la réflexion que je venais de faire. La journée n'allait pas être bonne, je le savais. Elle allait être comme toutes les autres, maussades. Hantée par des souvenirs dont je voulais à tout prix me séparer.

-Comment ça va ?me demanda-t-elle toujours aussi éclatante

-J'ai connus mieux…, soupirai-je

Elle grimaça, puis me pris par le bras et m'emmena près de sa voiture qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de là.

Je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur à sourire, ni à plaisanter, et encore moins à essayer de m'amuser.

-Où sont Edward et les autres ?me risquai-je à demander

Encore une fois elle me sourit, ce qui m'agaça légèrement.

Voir les autres heureux, alors que moi j'étais refermée sur moi-même.

Je savais que ça ne tenait qu'à moi de changer, mais je n'en avais pas le courage.

-Ils ont été chasser, me répondit-elle

J'acquiesçai légèrement, avant de rabaisser la tête.

Le silence retomba. Je n'aimais pas trop le silence d'habitude, mais là, j'en avais besoin. Je cru qu'Alice ne ressentis pas la même chose et que cela la mette mal à l'aise, mais elle n'en avait pas l'air affecté.

J'aperçus au loin, Edward qui revenait avec Emmett.

En pensant à Emmett, je me souvins qu'il était devenu plus sérieux.

Il faisait moins de blagues, il était moins idiot.

Je su que c'était surtout pour moi qu'il le faisait.

Il se dépassait ! Je ris à cette idée, ce qu'Alice ne manqua pas de remarquer et sourit de plus belle.

Je lâchai le bras d'Alice pour accourir à la venue d'Edward.

-Comment va mon épouse ?me demanda-t-il en souriant lui aussi

Décidemment, personne ne pouvait s'empêcher de poser la question.

J'acquiesçai pour le rassurer, mais je ne le pensais pas.

-Que faisais-tu pendant l'enterrement ?lâchai-je à Edward pendant que nous allions chercher de la nourriture

Cette question était resté coincée dans ma gorge depuis des jours entiers, et cela me fit du bien de la dire. Mais je n'avais pas eu beaucoup de tact, pourtant, j'avais répété pendant des heures. Comment pourrais-je lui dire ça ? Est-ce bien de lui posé la question ? Ai-je vraiment besoin de savoir ?

-Oui, m'étais-je résolue à penser, j'ai besoin de savoir !

Edward ne me répondit pas tout de suite, il était songeur.

Enfin, il se tourna vers moi, en me souriant faiblement.

-J'étais aller voir si du côté de Jasper ça allait, me répondit-il. Et il a réussit à convaincre quelques partisans des Mayhem, bientôt, nous pourrons y aller nous aussi…

Je me serrai encore plus contre lui.

Si lui aussi venait à disparaître… J'étais tellement bouleversée par la mort de mon père que je me sentais prête à voir d'autres personnes disparaîtrent.

-Et pour Renesmée ?demandai-je

Il me sourit.

-Elle est en sécurité, ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien, tout va pour le mieux…

Je lui souris moi aussi.

Je remarquai Carlisle au bord de la falaise, il était toujours aussi distant avec les autres Cullen, je ne le voyais presque plus jamais. Cela avait-il été si douloureux pour lui ? Je ne comprenais pas son comportement. D'ailleurs, tous les Cullen avaient un comportement étrange.

Emmett ne plaisantait plus sur rien, était plus sérieux que jamais, Rosalie partait toujours chasser, Alice était beaucoup trop souriante, Esmée était impénétrable, indéchiffrable, mais Edward, lui, restait le même.

Enfin, il était plus proche de moi, mais pas de manière abusive.

Nous étions plus amoureux que jamais. Mais cela m'inquiétait un peu. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tous ces changement bizarres ? Pourquoi Edward se comportait-il comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il pouvait me voir, me toucher ? Toutes nos caresses et nos baisers étaient si parfaits, trop parfaits, comme si cela était pour la dernière fois… Je ne suivais plus rien, comme englobée dans ma bulle où rien ne pouvait m'atteindre, rien ne pouvait me parvenir, pas une petite explication.

-Cette fois-ci, Edward, je veux que tu me répondes, je ne veux plus que mes questions restent sans réponses. Qu'est-ce que tu as lu dans les pensées de Jacob pour vouloir fuir ainsi ?

Il me considéra un moment. Je ne pu imaginer qu'il puisse disparaître, cela était inconcevable, inhumain.

Il soupira, puis resserra la prise qu'il avait sur ma main.

-L'homme, l'humain que tu as vu… il est mort. Pas à cause de toi, mais le vampire l'a attaqué. Tu comprendras que tout le monde a cru que c'était toi, comme ils t'avaient vu sauté dessus, ou en tout cas entre Jacob, toi et moi.

Ils voulaient nous exterminer… Il fallait fuir au plus vite.

Je m'en voulais, c'était comme si j'avais condamné l'homme. En sautant dessus, le vampire a eut l'idée de le tuer, si je ne l'avais pas fait, il n'y aurait pas eut de mort. J'étais responsable d'un meurtre,encore.

Edward sourit légèrement, ce qui m'étonna vu les circonstances.

-Ils sont même venus avec un bâton pour tué les vampires… Les gens regardent trop la télé, rigola-t-il

Je fus surprise du ton léger qu'il avait.

Mais cela était vraiment idiot de la part des humains de croire aux films, ce qui m'arracha un petit rire.

-J'en ai marre de rester ici, je voudrais participer !lâchai-je au bout d'un moment

-Participer à quoi ?demanda Edward

-Convaincre les Mayhem, protéger Renesmée, je ne sais pas moi, mais je ne veux pas rester là les bras croisés, sans rien comprendre à ce qui se passe. Non mais c'est vrai, qu'est-ce que vous avez tous ?répondis-je presque est criant

Tout me tapait sur les nerfs. Je ne pouvais plus rester à dormir dans la voiture, à attendre Edward quand il chasse, à me balader toujours au même endroit. Je voulais quelque chose pour me rendre utile.

J'étais comme leur petite humaine qui restait hors du groupe.

Edward essaya d'attraper la main que j'avais retirée, mais je m'encourus.

Je ne savais pas où aller, d'ailleurs je ne pouvais partir, mais je pouvais m'éloigner. Le vent était si fort que c'était comme s'il me giflait.

Mes cheveux restaient plaqués contre mes joues rosie par la tristesse et mouiller par mes larmes. C'était aussi des larmes de rage contre les Cullen qui ne m'expliquait rien, le vampire qui avait tué mon père et l'homme, Jacob qui m'avait chassé et aussi contre moi-même d'être aussi idiote et maladroite, d'être humaine.

Enfin, humaine je ne l'étais pas vraiment. J'étais plus un vampire avec quelques faiblesses humaines. Mais quand est-ce que mes complications partiront-elles ? Jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve les Mayhem, ou avant ?

Je repensai aux Mayhem et aux paroles prononcées par Emmett.

Il ne savait pas ce que serait le prix d'échange. Qu'est-ce que les Mayhem pourraient vouloir de moi ? Je réfléchis un instant. Renesmée, bien sûre !

Elle était hybride et c'est ce qu'ils recherchaient. Non, jamais je ne ferais l'échange de mon existence contre la sienne. Peut-être accepteraient-ils autre chose ? Ce que je savais des Mayhem était très limité. Je ne pouvais donc pas deviné ce qu'il les intéresseraient.

Je ralentis l'allure, épuisée. J'entendis des pas venant de derrière, et je pouvais deviner à coup sûre que c'était Edward. Que lui dirais-je ?

-Bella, je t'en prie ne m'en veux pas, mais tu ne peux pas te risquer à faire quelque chose !cria-t-il au loin

Je me retournai. Alors c'était bien ça, j'étais trop fragile pour le faire.

Je m'arrêtai dans ma course, laissant Edward atteindre ma hauteur.

-Ca va, soufflai-je

Il me prise dans ses bras, m'écrasant contre son torse.

Cela m'arracha une faible grimace, mais je ne pouvais souffrir de cela, car la chaleur qui m'engloutissait intérieurement était supérieure à la froideur de sa peau.

-Tout va bien, renchéris-je

La douleur à la tête réapparut, mais je me forçai à la repousser le plus possible, parce que je ne voulais pas souffrir.

-Tu veux que..., commença Edward

-Je veux que tu restes près de moi !le coupai-je

Il acquiesça puis me relâcha.

-Ecoute, ce qu'il y a d'étrange dans le comportement des autres, je le trouve aussi.

-Mais tu as lu dans leurs pensées ?demandai-je

-Oui, Alice ne pense pas à quelque chose de spéciale, ni Rosalie, mais Emmett as déjà eut affaire avec les Mayhem auparavant. En fait, il avait un ami là-bas, Alguernon. Mais il a mal tourné. Emmett a peur de devoir se battre contre lui.

Alors c'était ça. Cette expression indéchiffrable. De la peur, de la colère et de la tristesse.

Un souvenir humain me revint tout à coup. Celui juste avant de partir. Les vampires qui nous avaient attaqués.

-Tu crois que les vampires qui ne jurent que sur la tradition vont nous retrouver ?demandai-je, inquiète

Edward ferma les yeux un moment.

-En tout cas, ils essayent, me répondit-il. Tu peux tout simplement les appelés le clan de la tradition.

J'acquiesçai. Je voulais être prête à les accueillir comme il se doit.

Pouvoir me défendre. Pouvoir défendre tout ceux que j'aimais.

-Quand est-ce que mes complications passeront ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée…, me répondit-il

Je me rapprochai de lui, tout en marchant. Je commençai à avoir faim et tout ce que j'avais mangé les jours précédents était des biscuits. Je ne cru pas tenir longtemps à ce régime forcé. Edward perçu sûrement le bruit sourd que produisit mon estomac, bien que j'avais essayer de le recouvrir d'une toux.

Edward me lança un regard inquiet.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas l'idéal, mais je ne sais pas faire autrement, marmonna-t-il. Mais c'est trop risqué de t'emmener dans un motel.

-Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais il faut faire comme on peut.

Edward soupira.

-Viens, on va chercher une station d'essence.

Edward me prise dans ses bras, de peur de je me fatigue et que ma faim grandisse. Je me sentais si bien dans ses bras, leur froideur me rafraîchissait. C'était si confortable.

Tout serait tellement parfait, si ces complications n'existaient pas, si tout était comme avant. Je savais que c'était moi la responsable. Si je n'avais pas voulu garder Renesmée, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé, je ne serais pas vampire. Mais je ne pouvais regretter Renesmée, toute ma réussite, c'était elle.

-Edward…, chuchotai-je, qu'est-ce que tu as lu d'autre dans l'esprit de Jake ?

Il ralentit l'allure et tournai la tête vers moi.

-Tu veux savoir pourquoi il a réagit comme ça ? Parce que c'est un idiot de clébard, voila pourquoi !

Je fis la moue.

Les loups-garous et les vampires se feraient donc toujours la guerre comme des gamins ? Apparemment oui, car aucune de mes menaces, ni de mes chantages ou encore de mes prières ne les convainquait de laisser tomber leur guéguerre.

J'en étais épuisée, ne pouvais-je donc pas être ami avec un loup-garou sans que les vampires se dressent et vice-versa ?

-Ecoute Bella, il est fâché contre toi parce ce que tu l'as _obligé_ à se métamorphoser en loup-garou devant des humains, et que tu sois la cause d'un meurtre, et puis tout cela n'a aucune importance ! Bella, Jacob pense des choses fausses.

-Tu as tors, il a entièrement raison, je suis responsable de la mort de cet homme, directement ou indirectement, je l'ai vraiment obliger à se transformer avant que je ne bouffe celui-ci !

Edward me déposa par terre, et je compris que nous étions arrivés.

-Surtout, essaye de te comporter normalement, dit-il en évitant de continuer la conversation

Nous avançâmes en silence vers la station qui se trouvait à quelques mètres. Déjà, de milliers de senteurs me parvinrent aux narines. Enfin de la nourriture normale ! Que j'en avais tant rêvé !

Edward me prit la main. Je devrais essayer de me comporter comme une humaine – ce que j'étais en partie – et espérer que je n'étais pas comme certain hybrides qui, eux, peuvent manger de la nourriture normale et du sang.

Nous entrâmes dans le magasin, et nous fîmes accueillis par un homme, aux cheveux en broussailles, foncés, les yeux perçant – inquiétant d'ailleurs.

-Il ne sont pas nombreux ceux qui viennent par ici, je suis donc heureux de vous voir !marmonna-t-il d'une voix rauque, avec un sourire forcé aux lèvres

Edward le dévisagea, et me regarda en suite. Je devinai qu'il était en train de lire dans ses pensées, et que cela me concernait.

Nous lui répondîmes par un sourire, et fonçâmes dans le magasin.

C'était un magasin, tout ce qui a de plus banale. Il fallait dire que je m'attendais à du danger partout, surtout du clan de la tradition. Je m'inquiétais d'ailleurs de ne pas encore avoir eut de leurs nouvelles. Peut-être préparait-il un plan ? Je frissonnai à la vision des vampires à la peau si pâle et aux yeux injectés de sang, en train d'élaborer un plan si machiavélique, si monstrueux.

Nous achetâmes du pain, de la charcuterie, du fromage et de l'eau.

Rien que l'odeur me donnait envie.

Contrairement à Edward qui grimaçait.

Nous achetâmes quelques autres affaires et sortîmes du magasin.

-Enfin ! Finit la famine !plaisantai-je

Je ris un moment, mais m'arrêtai presque aussitôt, craignant de tomber dans les pommes, tellement la faim me faiblissait.

-Au fait, que pensait l'homme au magasin ?demandai-je

Edward pouffa.

-Il te trouvait très charmante !s'exclama-t-il

-Tu n'es pas jaloux ?plaisantai-je

-Au contraire, je suis marié à la plus belle femme au monde, je sais que tu resteras près de moi jusqu'à la fin

Je pris sa main dans la mienne.

-Oui, jusqu'à la fin, répétai-je

-Suis-je un objet de désir pour toi ?demandai-je

Edward me fixait, de ses prunelles si profondes et indécelables.

Il me prit la main et la mise dans la sienne. Sa peau n'était pas froide pour moi. Elle était même chaude et douce.

Edward esquissa un sourire qui dévoila ses dents blanches immaculées.

-Bien sûr que tu l'es, plus que tu ne pourrais le croire, murmura-t-il en un souffle

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. J'hésitai encore à lui poser la question et mettre au clair ce que je voulais dire par « objet de désir ».

-Ce dont je parle, c'est de mon sang…

Son sourire se détendit, mais ne disparu pas.

-Tu sais, j'ai fais beaucoup de progrès face au sang, grâce à toi, et son odeur ne m'affecte plus autant qu'avant, surtout pas la tienne. Malgré moi, je parfois des pulsions, mais cela n'est plus que mineur. Mes sentiments envers toi sont plus forts que ce désir-là, je t'aime et ne te ferai aucun mal…

Il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa. Longtemps… Longtemps...

Ce ne fut peut-être que quelques minutes, mais cela m'avait semblé si long, si parfait, si précieux. Edward s'éloigna de moi, mais resta encore assez proche pour sentir son halène douce m'effleurer le visage.

Centimètre par centimètre, il se rapprocha doucement.

-Embrasse moi encore, susurrai-je si bas que l'on aurait pu croire que je parlais à moi-même

Mon mari déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes et prit mon visage entre ses mains.

Avant ma première transformation, cela était si rare qu'il aille aussi loin. Edward reculait quand il savait qu'il ne se contrôlerait peut-être plus, je ne pouvais pas me blottir si longtemps dans ses bras, nous ne pouvions pas être aussi proche l'un l'autre…

Mon amant recula brutalement, haletant, mais souriant.

Il reprit son souffle, bien que cela était inutile.

-Quand je t'en parlais…, marmonna-t-il sur un ton léger

Je souris moi aussi. Cela n'avait pas d'importance, ces pulsions. S'il m'aimait et que je l'aimais, cela n'avait vraiment aucune importance.

Edward lâcha ma main et sortit de la voiture.

-C'était comment ?demandai-je tout à coup

Mon mari se retourna, apparemment surpris par cette question, sans en comprendre le sens.

-Le fait de m'avoir mordue ?précisai-je

Il se mit face à moi. Je commençai à étudier le moindre de ses traits.

Son visage se fendit en un sourire sans joie.

Je le suivis sans trop de hâte, triste de ne pas rester plus longtemps.

Les rayons incandescents du soleil reflétaient sur la peau d'Edward, faisant apparaître des milliers de diamants étincelants sur sa peau étrangement pâle.

J'étais frustrée de ne pas pouvoir être aussi belle, aucun diamants ne venait illuminé mon visage, j'était vulnérable et ne me nourrissais pas de sang. Par contre, j'avais la peau pâle, dure comme de la pierre, j'allais vite et possédais une force phénoménale, j'étais dotée d'une beauté plus qu'humaine. Mon odorat était surdéveloppé et ma vue très perfectionnée.

J'avais donc plus de qualité de vampire, alors je me considérais plus comme un vampire ayant des faiblesses d'humain, qu'une humaine ayant des qualités de vampire.

Je ne su pourquoi, Jacob me revint à l'esprit.

Que faisait-il en ce moment ? Jouait-il avec Renesmée ?

Le manque de Renesmée ne fit qu'augmenter. J'aurais tellement voulu la tenir dans mes bras encore une fois. Dieux sait si j'en aurais encore l'occasion avant longtemps.

Je décidai de rompre le silence.

-Crois-tu que Jacob me pardonnera ?demandai-je craintivement

J'essayai d'anticiper sa réponse : « Non bien sûr, Je ne sais pas, Peut-être ? »

Edward s'assit dans l'herbe. Je le rejoignis et m'enfonçai dans ses bras comme dans un lit.

-Il faudrait être idiot pour ne pas te pardonner de quelque chose, marmotta-t-il

Cette réponse ne me convainquit pas tout à fait. Jacob était souvent comme qui dirait idiot.

Voyant ma mine pleine d'espoir, Edward sourit.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va sûrement lui passer. Sinon, je peux aller lui en parler personnellement, si tu le souhaites…, plaisanta-t-il

Je ris.

-Non, je crois que je me débrouillerais ! Quoique ce ne lui ferait pas de mal…, ironisai-je

Nous rîmes ensemble, le cœur léger, tous les tourments oubliés…

**Chapitre** 8

**Mauvaises** **surprises**

C'était encore un de ces matins où j'allais me réveiller, persuadée que mon père n'était pas mort, que j'étais vraiment vampire, que j'étais au cottage et qu'Edward était à mes côtés. L'existence du lit serait explicable par plusieurs raisons. Le fait que j'eus ouvert les yeux, étendue sous la couverture n'impliquait pas que je me sois endormie.

Après, en me levant, je découvrirais que je me trouvais dans la Volvo d'Edward, mais je me ferais encore croire que nous étions allé ici pour ne pas déranger Renesmée qui dormait. Je sortirais de la voiture et apercevrais les Cullen, tous occupés à quelque chose. Je ne pourrais pas l'expliquer, et redescendrait de mon nuage, découvrant avec effroi que cela n'était pas un rêve. Tout cela s'était bien passé.

Je verrais Edward arrivé. Me demandant si ça va, et moi je répondrais par mon habituel sourire – forcé – et l'embrasserais.

Ensuite, je mangerais, je boirais, et je resterais là, ne sachant quoi faire.

Perdue dans le flot d'agitation. Et moi, je ne servirais à rien, je serais inutile.  
C'est pour cette raison que je ne voulais pas ouvrir les yeux, me lever, et être finalement déçue par ce qui m'attendant.

Je préférais encore rester ici, à l'abri de toute déception.

Pourtant, je n'avais pas le choix.

Je décidai d'ouvrir un œil.

Une horrible angoisse s'empara de moi. Dehors, par la fenêtre, j'apercevais le ciel. Il était encore sombre, ou déjà sombre, je ne su trop.

Etait-il déjà tard ? Ou trop tôt ? Je n'avais pas eu l'impression d'avoir un manque de sommeil, ni d'avoir dormit trop.

Je me levai. La tête me tournait encore, et me revins l'image du même rêve que je faisais depuis des nuits entières, mais cette fois, il était très différent. Je criai le nom de Jacob, mais au lieu du silence, Jacob sourit légèrement et me pris dans ses bras. C'est alors que j'aperçus Renesmée contre ma poitrine, et Edward à mes côtés souriant lui aussi. Tout le monde heureux.

Cela semblait si irréel que je su tout de suite que cela ne pu être vrai.

Mais restait encore l'image de mon père dans ce rêve. Seulement, il était si transparent qu'on pouvait le croire inexistant et ma douleur avait presque cessé. Je m'étais remise de cet incident. Pas encore entièrement, mais je commençai de plus en plus à sourire, à rire. Et comme si le temps était avec moi, le soleil était de plus en plus au rendez-vous.

Je sortis comme je l'avais prédis, mais qu'allait-il suivre ?

Je regardai à nouveau le ciel et aperçus la lune. Un beau croissant de lune en forme de D. D comme désastre, danger, douleur ? Ou D comme… Aucun mot ne me vint à l'idée. A croire que c'était vraiment contre moi !

Tout était désert, silencieux.

-Edward ?appelai-je

Ma voix me semblait tremblante. Comme s'il y avait eu quelque chose de grave ! Quelle idiote j'étais de penser une chose pareille.

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait tiré du sommeil ?

Toujours rien.

J'avançai de quelques pas quand une branche craqua derrière moi.

Je me retournai.

-Surpriiiiiise !s'écria ma famille en chœur

Je fus coupé de souffle pendant au moins trente secondes.

Après avoir pu de nouveau m'oxygéner le cerveau, je m'approchai.

Tous les Cullen – excepté Jasper – étaient là.

J'avouai que ce que j'avais prédis ne s'était pas vraiment réaliser, pire encore.

J'aurais préféré être inutile plutôt que le centre d'attention.

Et puis pourquoi tout ça ? Alice tenait un gâteau dans ses mains, et les autres membres de la famille portaient un cadeau.

Je tergiversai, puis décidai de ne rien dire du tout, mieux valait se taire, je risquai encore de tout gâcher.

Voyant que je ne disais mot, Esmée s'avança vers moi.

Elle était souriante, et d'humeur éclatante.

-Bonne anniversaire Bella !s'exclama-t-elle toujours aussi souriante

J'essayai de balbutier quelque chose, mais en vain, aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche. Etait-ce vraiment mon anniversaire ? J'avais du mal à le croire.

Etions-nous bien le 13 septembre ?

Je cherchai Edward tu regard.

Je ne mis pas longtemps à le trouver.

Il était… charmant. Si séduisant.

-Eh bien Bella ? Ca va ? Tu es blanche comme un linge !s'écria Emmett

Alors ça y est ! Le vrai Emmett était de retour ! Nom d'un chien ce qu'il ne m'avait pas manqué ! J'aurais tout fait pour qu'il reste là où il était.

-Euh, je… Bien c'est très gentil mais…, balbutiai-je

Edward s'avança lui aussi. Il était tellement beau.

Je voulus lui sauter au cou, mais je me gardai bien de le faire.

Il me gratifia son plus beau sourire, son sourire en coin que j'aimais tant !

Mon cœur s'emballa à nouveau et s'affola.

Ces faiblesses d'humain commençaient vraiment à m'agacer.

Le sang me monta aux joues, tandis qu'Edward approcha ses lèvres des miennes. Sa douce chaleur m'apaisa.

-Joyeuse anniversaire, Bella. Tu passes l'étape des vingt ans aujourd'hui même, souffla-t-il avant de m'embrasser tendrement

Je repoussai son avance, hébétée.

Edward fronça les sourcils.

-Quoi ? Mais non, ça ne compte pas, puisque je suis vampire… !m'exclamai-je

Il me prit les mains et les posa sur son visage.

Sa chaleur ne fit rien cette fois-ci pour me calmer.

-Eh bien, je ne suis pas vraiment sûr, mais…

-Tu veux dire que je grandis ?m'écriai-je encore une fois

J'étais entre deux sentiments. De la colère et de la tristesse.

La colère contre tout, tout ce qui ne me permettait pas d'être un vampire normal, et triste d'avoir trois ans de plus qu'Edward.

-Je n'en suis pas sûre, mais comme tu as tes menstruations, je crois que oui…, murmura-t-il. Tu as ton corps qui se développe, mais je ne suis pas certain du tout.

Je fis une petite mine.

-Bella, quand tout sera terminé tu en riras, j'en suis sûre…

-Faudrait encore que ça finisse ! Flûte ! Faut-il toujours que quelque chose se mette en travers de mon bonheur !

Il me sourit et m'embrassa derechef.

Les Cullen restaient toujours les bras tendus, portants fièrement leurs cadeaux.

Je souris, émue de ce geste, alors que tout allait mal.

Je me forçai à oublier les tourments pour un moment et m'avançai vers ma belle-famille, pour tous les embrasser.

Même Carlisle semblait avoir perdu son attitude maussade pour cette journée, espérons que ce ne soit pas exceptionnel.

Cela me faisait tant de mal de le voir malheureux. C'était bizarre, mais quand il était heureux, je l'étais, quand il était malheureux, je souffrais.

Ne serait-ce que faiblement, cela était quand même remarquable.

Peut-être était-ce son pouvoir ? Quoique pas très utile, dans certains cas rassurant quand même.

-Merci beaucoup, vraiment je suis comblé, enfin si la raison pour laquelle nous nous trouverions ici était différente…

Edward me prit par la taille et passa un bras autour de moi.

-Alors !s'exclama Alice, tu vas quand même ouvrir les cadeaux et manger le gâteau. Au fait excuse-moi si j'ai fais trop, malheureusement nous ne pourrons pas t'aider à le finir !rigola-t-elle

Elle éclata de son rire argentin.

Je souris et contemplai une nouvelle fois le gâteau. Quand était-ce la dernière fois que j'eus manger quelque chose d'aussi copieux ? Il y a très longtemps, j'en étais certaine.

-Une question Alice, pourquoi dus-je me contenter de biscuit, de pain, alors que tu avais un gâteau sous la main ?

Elle rit encore.

-Elle ne m'avait rien laisser paraître, expliqua Edward

-Juste par cruauté, je voulais faire un grand coup pour ton anniversaire !

Je lui donnai une tape sur le bras – peut-être un peu trop forte à mon goût.

Alice déposa le gâteau sur la table démontable qu'elle avait installé (décidément, si j'avais pu croire qu'elle transportait tout ça dans sa voiture !)Et tendit un petit paquet rose, avec un ruban pourpre.

Je le déballai et découvris un ordinateur portable tout neuf.

-Il a beaucoup de mémoire, précisa-t-elle

Je contemplai le bel ordinateur que je tenais entre mes mains, tout ce dont j'avais besoin en ce moment pour me distraire ! Le signe Appel ornait celui-ci.

-Et pleins d'autres choses, tu vas l'adoré !renchérit-elle

Je posai l'ordinateur sur la table et sautai à son cou.

-Merci beaucoup Alice, il est magnifique !

-C'est un cadeau de la part de Jasper et moi, il est triste de ne pas pouvoir venir !expliqua-t-elle

-C'est vraiment très utile !

-Oui, en plus le tient est resté là-bas, et je ne dirais pas qu'il soit du 21e siècle, Bella !plaisanta-t-elle

Je lui souris, tandis que Rosalie s'approchait de moi, tendant elle aussi un paquet.

Celui-ci était bleu, sans ruban, juste une carte qui vacillait doucement au vent.

-Merci Rose !

Elle sourit légèrement.

-Je ne sais pas si ça te plaira, mais j'ai cherché une idée pendant des heures entières et je crois que j'ai vu bon !

Edward sourit tout à coup. Je devinai qu'il lisait dans ses pensées.

Brûlante de curiosité, j'ouvris le paquet, en déchirant la majeure partie, alors qu'Edward ne l'aurait même pas abîmé.

-J'ai participé !s'écria Emmett en riant

Je ne voulais pas qu'ils se donnent autant de mal pour fêter un anniversaire. Ce n'était rien, après tout, je l'avais même oublié.

Je décrochai la petite carte rédigée avec la plus belle écriture, je devinai que c'était celle de Rosalie :

Chère Bella, membre de la famille Cullen,  
vingt ans, ça se fête ! J'espère que le cadeau te plaira, je voulais trouver par moi-même, mais je suis certaine d'être à côté de la plaque. Enfin, pardonne-moi si cela ne te plaît pas… Bonne anniversaire Bella

Rosalie et Emmett

-_Oh !_m'écriai-je quand je découvris ce qui se trouvait dans le paquet

C'était une chose à laquelle j'étais loin de m'y attendre.

A la fois tellement magique, modeste.

Dans le paquet d'une forme étrange se trouvait en fait une couverture avec un coussin assortis. Dessus était imprimées des photos des Cullen, d'Edward et moi, d'Alice et Jasper, de toute la famille réunie, de Rosalie et d'Emmett,… Une photo me marqua beaucoup. Une avec moi et Edward nous embrassant. Je n'avais jamais remarqué que nous fussions épiés à ce point.

Edward rit doucement et me rapprocha de lui.

-J'aime cette photo, murmura-t-il

J'acquiesçai.

Il me prit par la taille.

-C'est très pensé, finit-il par dire

-C'est superbe, renchéris-je

Rosalie me prise dans ses bras et me serra fort.

J'adorais vraiment ce cadeau.

Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux.

Tous ces souvenirs étaient tellement émouvants.

Je me gardai bien de le montrer.

-Bella, voici la cadeau de moi et Esmée, présenta Carlisle

Je souris et cette fois-ci prit le soin de ne pas déchirer le beau papier de soie mauve.

Je fermis les yeux pour garder la surprise puis les ouvris.

Dans un immense carton se trouvait des petites clefs avec comme porte clef, une ancre.

Je pris une mine surprise. Ce cadeau était tout à fait inattendu.

-C'est les clefs… d'un bateau, avoua Esmée

-Quoi ?! Un BATEAU ?m'exclamai-je abasourdie

Esmée sourit modestement comme si ce n'était qu'un vulgaire bateau.

-Waw ! Euh… Je ne sais pas quoi dire …

-Je t'en prie, Bella. C'est le moins que l'on puisse faire. Le bateau est resté à un port à Washington.

J'acquiesçai toujours souriante, tellement heureuse.

La journée s'annonçait heureuse !

Pour une fois, les fêtes ne me dégoûtaient pas, autant en profiter.

Me venait encore cette impression de complétude. Comme si tout mon corps était bien, que j'étais bien, que tout allait bien.

Les lèvres d'Edward écrasèrent les miennes, tandis que ses doigts fourragèrent mes cheveux.

-Bella, je ne t'ai toujours pas donné ton cadeau, murmura-t-il à mon oreille

Je souris et l'embrassai derechef.

-Le seul cadeau que tu puisses m'offrir c'est ta présence à mes côtés, lui répondis-je

De sa poche, il en sortit un petit sachet et me le donna.

Je l'ouvris et découvris une chaîne dont le pendentif était une croix celtique.

-Oh !

Edward sourit.

-C'est un collier qui appartenait à ma mère et… je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'ai pas eut l'idée de te l'offrir plus tôt, expliqua-t-il

-Oh, Edward c'est magnifique… Veux-tu m'aider à l'attacher ?

La croix rouge oscillait doucement, pendant à mon cou.

-Mon père lui avait offert, et je suis content que ça te plaise, murmura-t-il. Ce n'est pas vraiment pour t'inciter à porter un objet celtique c'est plus…

Je le coupai en l'embrassant amoureusement.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je le porterai aussi longtemps que je vivrai, répondis-je

Il rit doucement.

Je contemplai encore une fois l'objet à mon cou.

C'était une croix rouge, aux dorures dorées, à la chaîne argentée.

Je cachai la croix sous mon chemisier.

-Il me rappellera de penser à toi. Bien que je ne pense qu'à ça, murmurai-je en le plaquant vers mon cœur

Je balayai la voiture du regard et aperçus les cadeaux que j'avais reçus posé sur la banquette arrière.

L'ordinateur d'Alice, le coussin et la couverture ornés de photos différentes de Rosalie, les clefs d'un bateau. D'ailleurs, je n'arrivais toujours pas à le croire. Un bateau pour voyager, partir à l'aventure, juste Edward et moi, et Renesmée peut-être ?

Le reste de la fête d'anniversaire c'était bien passé. J'avais mangé le gâteau, malheureusement, comme je l'avais sentis, trop copieux pour moi.

Edward en avala un peu sans broncher, quant au reste, la nature nous dira merci. Après, nous nous étions amusés au bras de fer, Emmett et moi.

Malgré tout, j'avais gagné.

Enfin, presque tout c'était bien passé.

Après avoir gagner le bras de fer avec Emmett, je m'étais rendue chez Alice. Nous étions rester quelques minutes dans le silence, puis tout à coup, je ne su pourquoi, j'éclatai en sanglots.

Ma belle-sœur s'approcha de moi, doucement, se demandant quelle était la cause de mon désarroi. Je ne voulais pas en parler, je ne voulais que retrouver mon meilleur ami.

-Allons, Bella, ne pleur pas ! Un crétin pareil, ce n'est pas une grande perte, me consola-t-elle

J'esquissai un sourire avant d'étouffer un sanglot.

Alice me tapa dans le dos pour m'encourager – ce qui ne marcha pas vraiment.

-Et dire qu'on dit qu'un clébar est fidèle ! C'est plutôt des faux j'tons qui cherchent les caresses, et puis vous refilent ses puces en échange !se révolta-t-elle

Je la fusillai du regard.

Comment pouvait-elle comparer le manque de tact de Jacob (ce nom m'arracha une grimace) avec le fait de donner des puces à quelqu'un ?

-Ce n'est pas vraiment la même chose, maugréai-je

Alice gloussa, tandis que je m'éloignai vers la forêt.

« Va-t'en ! ». Cette phrase résonnait dans ma tête jusqu'à la douleur.

J'aurais tellement voulu l'oublier.

Je fonçai de plus en plus vite, tête baissée, quand je me cognai à quelque chose.

-Bella ?!

Je relevai ma tête ruisselante de larmes.

Edward se trouvait devant moi, le regard inquiet.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?s'inquiéta mon mari en s'approchant de moi, tendant les bras pour m'étreindre

-Ce n'est pas… important, répliquai-je sèchement

Je ne me dégageai néanmoins pas de son avance.

J'enfouis ma tête dans ses cheveux en bataille.

Il posa une main rassurante sur mon visage encore humide.

Je déposai un baiser fébrile sur ses lèvres douces et légères.

Il me le rendit avec amour et tendresse.

Je laissai aller ma tristesse sur son épaule d'un réconfort bien utile.

Avec un énorme courage, j'éloignai mon visage du sien pour le contempler.

Le beau visage de mon mari était déformé par l'inquiétude, ses traits durcis, et son visage blêmit. Il me dévisagea du coin de l'œil.

Je ne voulais pas lui avouer la cause de ma tristesse, bien qu'il l'eut sûrement deviné.

-Viens, Bella, chuchota-t-il

Mon mari me prit par la taille et me conduisit vers une clairière verdoyante, avec, au centre, un rocher d'une forme étrange.

On aurait dit que celui-ci était fait pour qu'on s'y installe.

Une idée me vint qu'Edward aurait pu le tailler de façon à ce que je puisse m'assoire – ce que je fis.

Mon mari resta accroupit, le menton sur mes genoux.

Je pensais qu'il allait sûrement vouloir savoir ce qui me tracassait, ou m'aider – ce que je ne voulais surtout pas.

Il fallait que je m'en sorte par moi-même.

Edward prit une grande inspiration.

-Bella, tu sais que, moi aussi j'ai connu la mort d'un proche.

Il n'eut pas besoin de me préciser qui, sa mère.

Comme mon amoureux voyait que je ne disais rien, il continua.

-J'en ai eu souffert, mais… Le deuil est une étape à franchir après la mort et…

-Non, soufflai-je

Son regard se posa sur moi avec curiosité et tristesse.

Je me doutais que c'était le fait de reparler de sa mère qui provoquait cela.

-Quoi ?interrogea-t-il

J'hésitai à lui dire la vraie cause de mes larmes, j'en avais trop verser pour cela. Et puis, quelle idiote j'étais pour pleurer simplement parce qu'_il_ m'avait demander – impoliment – de partir.

Edward resta silencieux, impassible.

-Ce n'est pas ça, ce n'est pas mon père…

Son expression neutre ne se désista pas.

Cela était encore plus désagréable que s'il avait été en colère.

Pourquoi ne se fâchait-il pas du fait que ce soit Jacob qui me faisait ce mal ? Je connaissais ses relations avec lui et comprendrais qu'il en soit en colère : « Il n'en vaut pas la peine, c'est un sal cabot, oublie-le,… »

C'est ce que j'aurais voulu entendre, mais non, il restait silencieux.

-Je suis tellement désolée, tellement idiote !m'écriai-je en essayant de me lever, mais deux mains de fer m'en empêchèrent

Edward s'était levé d'un bond.

-Explique-moi, supplia-t-il presque

A mon tour, je restai silencieuse.

Je me rassis néanmoins.

Mon mari m'imita, son regard toujours rivé sur moi.

Nous nous réinstallâmes comme à la minute précédente.

Je trouvais cette situation plutôt gênante.

Etre obligée de me justifier, c'était justement ce que je ne voulais pas.

Les arbres se mirent à osciller par cause du vent qui se levait.

La lumière déclinante du crépuscule créait des ombres qui ondoyaient joyeusement sur le sol.

-Tu sais ce qui me tracasse… en partie la perte de mon père, mais aussi la perte de mon meilleur ami, répondis-je à mi-voix avant de replonger dans les bras de mon amoureux

Rien n'y fit, même pas le réconfort d'Edward.

-Je suis tellement imparfaite à côté de toi !me lamentai-je entre deux sanglots

Je voulus me taper, tellement mon idiotie avait été loin.

Ne pouvais-je pas me taire ?

Edward enroula le bras autour de mon dos.

-Si j'étais parfait, je saurais ce qu'il faut faire, me consola Edward

-Mais tes propos sont propres à un homme parfait, justement !

Mon mari rit doucement.

Je laissai échapper un sourire.

-Mais si je disais que j'étais parfait, ce serait de la vantardise, ce qui me rendrait donc imparfait !plaisanta-t-il

Je fis la moue.

-Au moins tu dirais la vérité !répliquai-je toujours sur le ton de la plaisanterie

Edward se mit à rire, je décidai de l'imiter.

Ensuite, les Cullen étaient partis chassés à l'exception d'Edward.

Nous restions là, à nous regarder.

Quand le vent commença à se lever, nous devions aller à la voiture.

Le silence régnait.

-Tu devrais dormir Bella, tu es exténuée.

-Edward…, commençai-je

-Qu'y a-t-il ?s'inquiéta Edward

Je pris sa main dans la sienne et l'embrassai.

-C'est quoi le programme dans tout ça ? J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il va se passer, développai-je

Edward sourit et s'assit plus près de moi.

Son sourire n'était pas heureux, plus rassurant.

-Eh bien, nous allons attendre que Jasper ait rassemblé assez de Mayhem de notre côté, ensuite nous partirons pour le Canada. Quand nous y serons, nous leur donnerons notre requête, s'ils acceptent, tout ira bien, mais je sais qu'ils n'accepteront pas comme ça, ils voudront un prix d'échange…

-Et ça pourrait très bien être Renesmée ! Je refuse de la sacrifier !

-Bien sûr, peut-être même n'ont-ils pas eu vent d'elle ? En tout cas, ils seront très pointus sur ce sujet là. Il faudra que l'on trouve un compromis.

-A ton avis, que pourrait-il demander ?

Edward hésita un moment, puis hocha la tête.

-La capture d'un hybride, ou peut-être nos services ? Je ne connais pas grand-chose sur eux, ni Carlisle, ni personne que je connaisse. Mais Emmett, je crois qu'il sait, malheureusement, il sait très bien cacher son jeu.

Je voulais tellement en savoir plus. Comprendre.

-Et s'il n'y a rien qui les intéresse ?

-Je refuse de croire à cette hypothèse, il y a toujours quelque chose, répondit-il d'un ton catégorique

Mes paupières lourdes de sommeil s'engourdissait et se fermait presque.

Je manquais cruellement de sommeil, après tout ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui, j'aurais besoin de me reposer.

Je me levai pour prendre place sur la banquette arrière et m'allongeai.

Edward m'imita, et s'installa à côté de moi, ses doigts se promenant parfois sur mon bras, parfois sur ma joue.

-J'ai peur, avouai-je, tremblante

Edward fronça les sourcils.

-Pour tout ce qui va arriver, pour Renesmée, pour toi, pour nous, continuai-je

-Il ne faut pas, ma rassura Edward. Tu ne courras aucun danger avec nous, je t'en fais la promesse.

J'acquiesçai et fermer les yeux.

Entre les cils, j'essayais d'apercevoir les traits d'Edward.

Ils étaient indéchiffrables.

-Pourquoi restes-tu là ? Tu vas t'ennuyer à me regarder ?demandai-je

J'espérais qu'il n'avait pas comprit que je n'aimais pas sa présence.

Il me sourit, et approcha sa main de ma joue.

-C'est pour ta sécurité, répondit simplement Edward

Je pris une mine interloquée.

Pour ma _sécurité _?

Mon mari se mit à rire.

-Vu le nombre de fois où j'ai du te rattraper en vitesse avant que tu ne tombes par terre, expliqua-t-il. Et en plus de ça, tu ne te réveilles même pas ! Tu as un sommeil imperturbable !

Je pouffai à mon tour.

-C'est vrai ?!

Edward hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation.

-Bon, aller dort ma Bella… Je t'aime

Au bout d'un moment, je remarquai qu'il fredonnait ma berceuse.

J'eus du mal à résister à l'envie de dormir, je voulais rester éveillé pour pouvoir contempler Edward aussi longtemps que possible.

Mais, bientôt, le fredonnement d'Edward s'estompa, et je ne sentis plus rien que la profonde fatigue m'envahir.

Je sursautai. Ce n'était pas un cauchemar qui m'avait éveillé, mais bien un bruit de l'extérieur. Je tressaillis, de peur que ce ne soit le clan de la tradition. Aurais-je le courage de sortir. Il faisait nuit noire, dehors. Et à mon avis glacial, à en juger par la buée qui s'était formé sur les vitres sombres de la voiture.

Où était Edward ? Je tâtonnai à l'aveuglette pour saisir sa main. Quand je la trouvai, je m'apaisai déjà.

-Que se passe-t-il dehors ?demandai-je

Je remarquais que ma voix était loin d'être aisée, mais fragile et glacée.

Le silence me fit encore plus peur. Je me sentais seule, même si Edward était là.

Sa main était glacée, même pour moi. Il avait l'air frigorifié, bien que cela n'était pas possible.

-Edward ?

Rien.

Je me levai et vit que ses yeux étaient clos.

-Edward bon sang, ce n'est pas le moment !m'inquiétai-je

Il ne bougea pas d'un poil.

Je le secouai légèrement, mais rien ne fit.

Des larmes ruisselaient déjà sur mes joues. Ma vue était vitrée par ces sanglots.

-Edward, essayai-je encore une fois, la voix désemparée

Mes sanglots se turent un moment, pour que je puisse écouter dehors.

Plus le moindre bruit…

Que se passait-il ?

Je saisis la portière et l'ouvris.

Je remarquai sans mal, malgré l'obscurité, que ma main tremblait.

D'ailleurs tout mon corps tremblait.

Je ne voulais pas laisser Edward dans la voiture, sans personne. Mais il fallait que je trouve de l'aide, je sentais que c'était important, sinon Edward se serait déjà éveillé.

Quand je sortis, je perdu tout mes points de repères. Je ne voyais plus rien. C'était une nuit sans lune…

Il me suffirait d'appeler pour que quelqu'un vienne, mais qui ? Serait-ce un Cullen, ou bien un autre vampire ? Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque et me dirigeai vers la voiture la plus proche, celle de Rosalie.

Quand je n'étais plus qu'à quelques pas, j'hésitai.

Y trouverais-je bien Rosalie ? Oui, c'était certain, me forçai-je à penser.

Je regardai par la vitre.

Mon cœur se souleva, et la seconde d'après, cela m'arracha un sourire.

Elle était là, le vampire aux beaux cheveux blonds, à la beauté si illuminante.

Si je n'avais pas si peur, j'aurais pu rester là, à la contempler.

-Dis moi ce qu'il se passe, Emmett. Je veux savoir !s'écria-t-elle

J'aperçus au fond de la voiture mon beau-frère.

Il avait l'air inquiet et en même temps fâché.

-Tout va bien, il faut que tu me croies, c'est toi qui a quelque chose à me cacher !répliqua-t-il

Rosalie, furibonde, leva les poings.

-Je…, commença-t-elle

Brusquement, elle se retourna et m'aperçu.

Elle affichait une mine inquiète. Ma belle-sœur descendit de la voiture à toute vitesse.

-Que se passe-t-il ?demanda-t-elle

Il me sembla qu'elle était aussi inquiète que moi.

-C'est Edward, il est…, avouai-je

Je n'eus pas besoin de finir ma phrase que déjà elle accourut en direction de la Volvo grise.

Rosalie entra.

Elle poussa un cri d'horreur.

Tous les Cullen avaient sûrement entendus et rappliqueraient d'ici quelques secondes.

Ce que je prédis était juste.

Des larmes continuaient de ruisselées sur ma joue rougie par la tristesse et l'inquiétude.

Carlisle arriva le premier et se jeta sur son fils comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-Edward ! Edward !criait-il presque

Seuls mes sanglots et ses appels troublaient le silence. Ce silence trop lourd, alors que, quelques minutes auparavant, un bruit sourd avait retentit dehors, mais personne ne semblait l'avoir entendu sauf moi.

Des heures passèrent. Les uns s'affairaient près d'Edward, pendant que les autres restaient cloîtrés dans leurs voitures.

Moi, je restais là, figée. Je ne pouvais bouger, mes muscles n'obéissaient pas. Qu'arrivait-il à Edward ?

Depuis ce temps, le soleil c'était levé et quelques faibles rayons réchauffaient déjà ma peau glacée par la terrible nouvelle.

J'entendis un léger soupire.

Je m'approchai de la voiture, doucement, prête à recevoir une attaque.

Edward gisait sur la banquette, inanimé.

Cette vision me déchirait le cœur, je ne pouvais supporter de voir ça.

Ses lèvres frémirent, tentant de produirent un son, mais rien n'en fit.

J'attendis un long moment, pas certain de n'avoir bien vu.

Cette fois-ci, les paupières d'Edward se soulevèrent pour laisser apparaître ses yeux. Ils n'était pas brun doré, mais bleu, bleu laiteux. Cela était tellement inhabituel que j'en conclus que c'était grave.

-Carlisle, souffla-t-il d'un voix rauque qui s'évanouit

Son père s'approcha en une seconde.

Son visage était grave et déformé par l'inquiétude.

-Alice, appela Carlisle, va chercher du sang !

Je voulus m'approcher, mais Carlisle me barra la route.

Rosalie était près de moi, sa beauté dégradée par sa tristesse.

Emmett lui tenait la main. Voyant ce couple, j'eus envie de crier.

Mon inquiétude était si forte, que j'aurais pu en mourir.

Alice s'approcha de moi par derrière, un verre à la main.

Je sentis le sang, ce qui m'écoeura. Cette odeur me dégoûtait particulièrement. Dire que j'en buvais.

J'eus la nausée.

Je repensais à l'attitude d'Edward juste avant que je ne sombre dans le sommeil. Il n'était pas anormal.

Mon mari prit le verre tendu par Alice et le but à grande gorgée.

Je compris que mon dégoût pour le sang était égal au dégoût d'Edward pour les aliments des humains.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent dans le silence le plus total.

Ensuite, il leva les yeux vers moi, comme s'il venait de s'apercevoir de ma présence.

Son regard était dévastateur. Comme s'il me haïssait.

Edward se leva sans trop de peine et s'encourut sans but.

Carlisle se retourna vers moi, le regard remplit de regret.

Je ne su quoi faire, et allai rejoindre mon amoureux.

-Edward, que se passe-t-il ?questionnai-je

Il ne se tourna pas vers moi, cependant, il s'arrêta.

Je le rattrapai, et quand je fus à sa hauteur, me mise devant lui.

Son regard était fougueux. Si je ne l'avais pas connu, je l'aurais pris pour un fou. Il faisait peur à voir, ses yeux étaient maintenant rouge sang, et sa peau blêmie.

Il ne savait quoi regarder, à part moi.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça sur moi !s'écria-t-il

En une fraction de seconde, je le vis bondir sur moi, ne me laissant aucune chance de me sauver. Je criai, criai, criai son nom. Mais son regard exprimait la haine et la sauvagerie.

Mon mari me poussa contre une pierre.

Je me blessai la tête, et me tordis la jambe.

Un hurlement m'échappa.

La douleur était telle que je ne pouvais la supporter.

Sans que je puisse m'en rendre compte, Carlisle s'interposa entre nous, pendant qu'Esmée me pris dans ses bras.

Que se passait-il ? Je ne voyais plus, je n'entendais plus, ou peut-être le cri déchirant d'Edward prit à la folie, essayant de m'attaquer.

Je pleurai sans m'arrêter. Comment, pourquoi ?

-Tu ne l'attaqueras pas, Edward !s'écria Carlisle tout en faisant face à son fils

Esmée m'emmena dans les bois, suivie de Rosalie et d'Alice. Je devinai qu'Emmett était resté aider son père.

Je fus prise de vertige, tant la tristesse me ravageait.

Ma belle-mère me confia à mes sœurs, pendant qu'elle retourna voir là-bas.

Je m'installai contre un arbre, tandis que Rosalie essayai me mettre un bandage à la tête, malgré mes protestations.

Je restai assise parmi les feuilles mortes, sanglotant encore.

Oui, morte, j'aurais du l'être. Au moins, je n'aurais pas à endurée cette souffrance qui me submergeait.

Alice s'éloigna de moi. Rosalie l'imita.

Je me mise à crier son prénom me déchirant le cœur, car, maintenant, je savais ce qu'il s'était passé, même si au fond de moi, je ne voulais pas le croire, mais c'était ça, Edward, mon mari, mon Adonis, m'avait attaqué !

Livre 2

**Edward**

_**On peut faire beaucoup avec la haine, mais encore plus avec l'amour**_

William Shakespeare (1564-1616)

**Chapitre** **9**

**Haine**

C'était inexplicable, indéfinissable. Cette impression que j'avais de connaître tout sur elle, et vice-versa, je trouvais ça extraordinaire.

Son côté humain la rendait si parfaite. Elle n'était pas un monstre, elle était ma femme. La manière dont elle avait évolué était, certes, très différente de la mienne, mais cela lui donnait un sens si unique.

J'hésitai encore. Aimera-t-elle ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. J'avais beau la connaître, les choix de cadeaux étaient toujours une étape pour moi.

Je voulais tellement lui faire plaisir, sans qu'elle doive se forcer.

Je caressai son front d'une main, tandis que l'autre caressait ses cheveux.

C'était si doux, si agréable.

Ma femme mit ses mains autour de ma nuque et approcha sa tête.

Je lui donnai un baiser langoureux, tout en continuant à caresser ses cheveux. C'était si simple avec elle. Comme une chanson que l'on appréciait et que l'on repassait encore et encore, répétant les paroles sans cesse, sans jamais être lassé.

Bella était ma chanson. Et moi l'auditeur, qui ne faisait que se la repasser, encore et encore.

Je repensai à cette journée.

L'anniversaire, puis je ne savais pas trop.

Je me rappelai de Bella, plongeant dans mes bras, une tristesse immense en elle, à cause de Jacob.

Je comprenais pourquoi elle réagissait comme cela.

Ma femme ne voulait pas faire de mal, en s'attaquant à l'homme, mais Jacob, lui, lui en voulait parce qu'il avait du se transformer.

Je ne savais pas comment réagir entre ces deux camps.

Celui de ma femme, ou celui de Jacob ?

Je les comprenais tous les deux, c'était tellement difficile.

L'image de Bella, pleurant sur mon épaule, tant la tristesse l'envahissait, m'obligeait à choisir le camps de ma femme, bien que le camps de Jacob était aussi un bon choix.

-Bella, je ne t'ai toujours pas donné ton cadeau, murmurai-je à son oreille

Elle sourit et m'embrassa à nouveau.

Je sentais qu'elle avait du mal à rester éveillée.

Son baiser était long et fatigué.

Elle éloigna son visage à quelques centimètres de moi, haletante.

-Le seul cadeau que tu puisses m'offrir, c'est ta présence à mes côtés, me répondit-elle, encore à bout de souffle

J'hésitai. Je connaissais bien son refus pour les cadeaux, mais je fus certain que celui-ci, elle l'acceptera.

Je sortis donc la surprise emballée de ma poche et la lui tendis.

Elle tergiversa, mais je lus sur ses traits la curiosité. Comme un enfant attendant impatiemment Noël, contemplant son cadeau sous le sapin, sans pouvoir l'ouvrir. Cette pensée nostalgique éveilla des souvenirs en moi.

Quand, c'était moi, l'enfant bouillonnant d'impatience, alors que sa mère l'interdisait d'ouvrir les cadeaux avant Noël.

Ma femme entreprit de l'ouvrir, sans grand soin, malheureusement.

Cela me fit sourire. Sa maladresse était l'un de ses défauts – je trouvais plutôt ça une qualité adorable – que je préférais.

Ca lui donnait encore un peu de sens humain.

-Oh !fit-elle lorsque qu'elle découvrit ce qu'il se trouvait à l'intérieur du sachet

Je souris. La voir heureuse était inexplicablement parfait.

Rien d'autre ne comptait que cela.

Si ç'avait été un échec, j'aurais sentis la honte sur moi.

La honte de ne pas avoir bien fait, de ne pas avoir bien choisis, d'être dépassé par ce cadeau jugé minable, de la récupération.

Soudain, j'eus un doute. Comment devais-je prendre son exclamation ?

Etait-elle contente, ou déçue ?

J'essayai de lire sur ses traits, mais rien n'était très précis.

-C'est un collier qui appartenait à ma mère et… je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'ai pas eut l'idée de te l'offrir plus tôt, expliquai-je pour détendre l'atmosphère

Une fois encore, le souvenir de ma mère me revint.

Et mon père, rentrant à la maison couvert de neige, traînant le sapin derrière-lui. Nous le dressions au milieu du salon, pendant que ma mère répartissait les cadeaux sous le sapin.

Et je me rappelai encore de ma voix enfantine.

« Maman, pourquoi tu peux recevoir ton cadeau avant moi ? »Avais-je demander en apercevant mon père lui offrir une boîte

Elle ne m'avait pas répondu, et s'était contenter d'ouvrir la boîte.

Et ma mère en tira une chaîne argent, avec comme pendentif une croix rouge, avec des bordures en or.

Je pouvais presque encore sentir l'émerveillement qui scintillait dans les yeux de l'enfant.

Son mari l'aida à l'attacher au cou.

Le pendentif ressortait sur son cou pâle.

Un jour, ma mère malade, me demanda à son chevet.

« Je t'en prie, Edward, garde ça et offre-le à la femme qui saura toucher ton cœur »

Sa voix m'avait semblé si faible… si proche de la mort.

Et elle m'avait donné ce collier que j'avais toujours admiré.

Je le gardais chaque nuit, chaque jour.

Jusqu'à ce que, moi aussi, je tombai aussi malade.

Tout me semblait loin, ces souvenirs de la neige duveteuse qui tombait doucement, sans bruit, dehors. Moi, je regardais par la fenêtre, espérant apercevoir l'étrange homme au bonnet rouge, le père Noël.

Il faisait si chaud à l'intérieur, un feu brûlait dans la cheminée.

Malgré ça, je frissonnais. Car, je pensais à mon père.

Et souvent, petit, je voyais ma mère pleurer pour lui.

Maintenant, la neige et moi étions presque semblables.

J'avais la peau blanche, je tombai sans bruit, j'étais froid…

Même enfant je l'aimais déjà. A croire que mon destin était déjà tout tracé.

L'image de ma mère si faible s'imposa à moi.

Son visage blême, ses traits si neutres.

Et moi, 17 ans, vampire. Que serais-je devenu sans Carlisle ? Si j'avais suivis mon chemin vers la mort ? Et comment ma mère avait-elle su le secret de l'existence des vampires ? Ces souvenirs, je les avais conservé tout au long de ma vie, et cela faisait tellement longtemps que je ne me les étais pas rappelé. Le petit garçon aux yeux vers, regardant à travers la fenêtre embuée, admirant ce paysage blanc disparu, s'estompa dans ma mémoire…

-Oh, Edward c'est magnifique… Veux-tu m'aider à l'attacher ?

Ma si chère et tendre Bella souleva ses beaux cheveux bruns soyeux.

J'attachai le collier et embrassai sa nuque.

La croix rouge sang ressortait sur la peau anormalement pâle de Bella.

-Mon père lui avait offert, et je suis content que ça te plaise, murmurai-je. Ce n'est pas vraiment pour t'inciter à porter un objet celtique, c'est plus…

Elle m'interrompit dans ma phrase en m'embrassant amoureusement.

Bella s'arrêta une seconde pour reprendre son souffle et revint vers moi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je le porterai aussi longtemps que je vivrai, répondit-elle

Je ris doucement.

Je n'aimais pas qu'elle parie sur sa vie comme cela.

Tellement de choses pouvait arriver en un si court laps de temps.

Bella baissa encore une fois sa tête en direction de son cou.

Cette vision ne me paraissait pas étrangère.

Je savais que ma mère avait fait le même geste, quand elle l'avait reçu.

Pourquoi étais-je si nostalgique ? L'amour que je portais à ma mère était différent de celui que je portais à Bella, mais ces similitudes me perturbaient.

Elle cacha la croix sous son chemisier et le plaqua à son cœur.

-Il me rappellera de penser à toi. Bien que je ne pense qu'à ça.

Ensuite, elle regarda autour d'elle.

Je l'observai en silence, étudiant le moindre de ses traits.

Ce qui apparaissait le plus, c'était ses cernes mauves autour de ses yeux engourdis.

-Tu devrais dormir, Bella, tu es exténuée.

Elle se retourna vers moi, masquant sa fatigue, et se retint un bâillement.

-Edward, commença-t-elle

-Qu'y a-t-il ?m'inquiétai-je

Ma femme prit ma main dans la sienne et l'embrassa.

-C'est quoi le programme dans tout ça ? J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il va se passer, développa-t-elle

Je souris et me rapprochai d'elle encore plus près.

J'essayai de la rassurer tant bien que mal, même si moi aussi j'étais tout a fait incertain de l'avenir.

-Eh bien, nous allons attendre que Jasper ait rassemblé assez de Mayhem de notre côté, ensuite nous partirons pour le Canada. Quand nous y serons, nous leur donnerons notre requête, s'ils acceptent, tout ira bien, mais je sais qu'ils n'accepteront pas comme ça, ils voudront un prix d'échange…

J'avais de l'amertume dans la voix.

Je redoutais ce qu'allait demander les Mayhem, nous n'avions jamais eu affaire à eux.

-Et ça pourrait très bien être Renesmée ! Je refuse de la sacrifier !s'écria-t-elle

Je serrai sa main pour l'apaiser, mais rien ne fit.

J'entendais son cœur battre ma chamade, et son pouls accélérer.

Ses lèvres tremblaient de rage et d'inquiétude.

Oh non, moi non plus je ne pourrais jamais faire ça.

J'eus la vision de Renesmée dans les bras d'Alguernon, ma petite aux grands yeux écarquillés qui ne comprendrait rien.

Alguernon, oui, c'était celui dont je me méfiais le plus.

Cet homme sans pitié, qui pouvait voir mourir les autres devant ses yeux sans même éprouver du dégoût, mais du plaisir.

C'était le chef d'Henry qui était le chef de la tribu des Mayhem.

Je le connaissais bien.

C'était un ami à mon père, avant que celui-ci soit manipulé par son frère.

Et même si Alguernon n'était pas le chef, c'était tout comme.

Le visage de ma femme était déformé par la tristesse et la colère.

Je m'approchai d'elle et lui passai un bras autour de son épaule.

-Bien sûr que nous ne la sacrifierons pas, peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, ils n'ont même pas eu vent d'elle ? En tout cas, ils seront très pointus sur ce sujet là. Il faudra que l'on trouve un compromis.

Je sentis son pouls retrouvé ton rythme normale.

Mon amoureuse desserra la mâchoire et reprit son souffle.

-A ton avis, que pourrait-il demander ?

J'hésitai un moment. Fallait-il que je lui en parle ? L'exposer à tant de réalité qui, pour elle, était inconnue, cela était risqué. Mais il fallait que je lui fasse confiance, je ne pouvais rien lui cacher. J'acquiesçai sans m'en rendre compte, me parlant à moi-même.

-La capture d'un hybride, ou peut-être nos services ? Je ne connais pas grand-chose sur eux, ni Carlisle, ni personne que je connaisse. Mais Emmett, je crois qu'il sait, malheureusement, il sait très bien cacher son jeu.

Bella afficha une mine de curiosité.

Je compris tout de suite qu'elle voulait en savoir plus, ce que je redoutais.

J'aurais pu me passer de ça.

-Et s'il n'y a rien qui les intéresse ?

-Je refuse de croire à cette hypothèse, il y a toujours quelque chose, répondis-je catégorique

Pourtant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à cette idée.

Nous n'avions pas de chose à leurs offrir, ils ne pourraient rien nous envier…

Je devais cesser, mais cela était une probabilité à ne pas négliger.

Bella ferma les yeux quelques instants.

Je sentais sa fatigue.

Elle se leva et prit place sur la banquette arrière, où elle s'allongea.

Je la suivis, et me m'installai à ses côtés.

Je caressai sa joue, ne craignant plus désormais, ses frissons.

-J'ai peur, avoua-t-elle soudain, la voix tremblante

Je fronçai les sourcils.

Pourquoi avait-elle peur ?

En y réfléchissant un peu, ma question était bête.

Bien sûr qu'elle avait de quoi avoir peur.

Tous les jours sa vie était en jeu, elle était loin de tout, et complètement perdue.

-Pour tout ce qui va arriver, pour Renesmée, pour toi, pour nous, expliqua-t-elle

Alors elle s'inquiétait pour moi ?

Je ne courrais aucun danger, mais pourquoi se borner à s'inquiéter pour moi ! J'étais un vampire, elle était faible.

-Il ne faut pas, la rassurai-je. Tu ne courras aucun danger avec nous, je t'en fais la promesse.

Ma femme acquiesça et ferma les yeux.

-Pourquoi restes-tu là ? Tu vas t'ennuyer à me regarder ?demanda-t-elle

Je souris. Alors elle ne savait pas le danger qu'elle courrait chaque nuit ?

L'envie de rire me prit, mais j'essayai de résister.

-C'est pour ta sécurité, dis-je tout en essayant de contrôler mon envie

Elle resta perplexe.

Cette fois, je ne pu m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

-Vu le nombre de fois où j'ai du te rattraper en vitesse avant que tu ne tombes par terre, expliqua-t-il. Et en plus de ça, tu ne te réveilles même pas ! Tu as un sommeil imperturbable !ajoutai-je

Ma femme se mit elle aussi à rire.

-C'est vrai ?!s'étonna-t-elle

Je hochai la tête.

-Bon, aller dort ma Bella… Je t'aime

Je commençai à lui fredonner sa berceuse.

Elle ne pourrait résister à la fatigue.

Soudain, je ressentis un vague épuisement.

J'eus envie de fermer les yeux et de m'endormir.

Pourquoi donc ?

Que se passait-il ?

Malgré moi, malgré ma force, je ne pouvais faire autrement que de fermer les paupières, je plongeai dans un sommeil inattendu…

Un bourdonnement résonnait dans mes oreilles.

Je ne su ce que cela était, mais il me sembla que c'était la voix de Bella, m'appelant. A moins que ce ne soit un rêve que j'étais en train de faire ?

En tout les cas, ce rêve se déroulait dans l'obscurité totale.

Je ne voyais que du noir, partout.

Pas même une lumière ne brillait.

Cela me rappela les nuits de mon enfance, plonger dans l'obscurité, car, en hiver, il ne faisait pas assez chaud pour aller chercher du bois, et nous ne possédions aucune bougie. Pourquoi cette nostalgie soudain envers mon enfance ? Comme si tout s'organisait pour que j'y pense.

Mais pourquoi, comment rêvais-je ?

Etais-je en train de dormir ?

Je ne savais ce qu'il se passe, mais cela m'inquiétait fortement.

Et où était ma Bella ?

J'étais perdu dans un océan de noir, ne trouvant pas mon étoile qui éclairait mes nuits, d'habitude.

-Edward, appela une voix

Je reconnu tout de suite la voix de Bella.

J'essayai de lui répondre, mais mes lèvres étaient comme scellées.

« Bella, tout va bien »aurai-je voulu lui dire

Une atroce douleur se propagea dans ton mon corps, paralysant chacun de mes membres.

Je ne su presque plus remuer le moindre de mes bras, jambes.

Serrer les dents étaient la seul manière de ne pas laisser échapper un cri de douleur.

Je sentis le contact d'une main sur la mienne.

C'était sûrement Bella.

Je voulus refermer ma main sur elle, mais c'était impossible.

Un sifflement à peine audible sortit de ma bouche, mais ma femme ne remarqua rien.

J'entendis encore Bella m'appeler, mais je ne pouvais lui répondre.

Je fus secoué doucement, puis plus fort.

Elle espérait sûrement que je me réveille.

C'est ce dont je m'inquiétais.

Pourquoi devrais-je me réveiller, puisque je ne savais pas dormir ?

Tout cela était étrange.

La main de Bella sembla abandonner, car je la sentis glisser.

Cela se passait sans que je puisse intervenir, ce qui m'agaça.

La portière s'ouvrit, suivit d'un claquement de porte.

La douleur persista.

J'émis un grognement de colère.

Plus le temps s'écoulait, plus mes capacités à bouger me revinrent.

J'eus besoin de longues minutes pour réussir à bouger totalement.

Mais la douleur doublait d'intensité, et le sang me vint à la bouche.

L'envie de tuer me prit d'un seul coup.

Mais pas de tuer n'importe qui…, juste celle qui était responsable de mon mal.

J'entendis à nouveau un claquement de porte, cette fois-ci quelqu'un rentrait. Je reconnus l'odeur de ma sœur, Rosalie, et celle de mon gourou.

Le sang me monta à la bouche, et la soif aussi, la soif de vengeance.

Un cri retentit dans l'habitacle que je reconnus comme celui de Rose.

Qu'y avait-il ?

J'entendis au loin des bruits de pas, sûrement la famille alertée par le hurlement.

Quelqu'un se jeta sur moi.

L'odeur de mon père m'effleura les narines.

-Edward ! Edward !criait-il

Je ne savais répondre.

Dehors, des sanglots perturbaient le silence.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule capable de pleurer, ma femme.

Je voulu ouvrir les yeux, mais mes membres étaient à nouveau figés.

Il m'avait fallu quelques minutes pour reprendre l'usage de la parole.

J'avais assuré à Carlisle que tout allait bien.

-Juste une petite migraine, avais-je plaisanté

Il n'avait pas rit, ce dont je m'étais attendu.

Je m'étais « rendormit ».

Trop faible pour rester éveillé.

Je soupirai légèrement.

Un bruit de pas s'approchant de moi me parvint aux oreilles, et l'odeur de ma femme s'intensifia de plus en plus, autant que les bruits de pas.

Je ne voulais pas que ce monstre s'approche de moi, rien que de la sentir me donnait la nausée. La voir me donnerait encore plus de dégoût.

J'essayai de la prévenir de reculer, mais aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche, elle continua donc imprudemment à marcher.

L'idée d'ouvrir les yeux ne me plaisait pas, surtout pour ne pas voir le visage impropre de ma femme.

Mais je n'avais pas d'autre choix, je les ouvris donc.

Ma vue était trouble et floue.

Je voyais le plafond de ma Volvo.

Cela m'agaçait de ne pas pouvoir parler, et j'essayai encore d'appeler Carlisle.

-Carlisle, dis-je en un souffle

Ma voix se tu. J'avais utilisé toutes mes forces pour appeler mon père.

Il ne fallut pas plus d'une seconde à Carlisle pour arriver.

Je ne distinguai pas bien son visage, heureusement, il se mit devant Bella.

-Alice, va chercher du sang !entendis-je

Je refermai les yeux.

C'était vrai que j'avais soif.

Le sang me rendrait moins faible, sûrement.

Et la, Bella payerait !

J'esquissai un sourire.

Je sentis l'odeur de sang approcher, avec celle d'Alice.

J'eus tout à coup la force de me lever, et d'attraper le verre rouge que me tendant de ma sœur.

Mes yeux étaient baissés, pour ne pas _la _voir.

Je bu jusqu'au bout les centilitres de sang que contenait le verre.

Le silence s'installa.

Il fallait bien que j'affronte son regard de petite innocente, bien que l'idée ne me réjouissait pas vraiment.

Je levai les yeux, doucement, et croisai son regard brillant, implorant une explication.  
Je la fusillai du regard, cela devrait lui suffire.

J'eus envie de la faire payer ma souffrance, mais je me ressaisis au dernier moment, et au lieu de bondir sur elle, je me levai et m'enfuis sans but.

J'entendis ma femme me suivre.

-Edward, que se passe-t-il ?

Je ne voulus pas me retourner, surtout pas pour voir Bella.

Mais, je m'arrêtai.

Bella se mise devant moi, et me lança un regard innocent.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça sur moi !m'écriai-je

La colère en moi voulu s'exprimer, voulu exploser.

Je ne pu l'empêcher.

Le sang me monta à la bouche, et je voulu la tuer.

Oui, la voir souffrir, crier, comme elle m'avait fait souffrir.

Je bondis sur elle, ne lui laissant aucune chance de se sauver, à ma grande satisfaction.

-Edward ! Edward !

Ma femme criait mon nom, pour me résonner.

Je la poussai contre une pierre, et du sang coula.

Mon envie de la faire souffrir grandit d'autant plus.

Dans sa chute, elle s'était tordu la jambe, et criait de douleur.

Malheureusement, avant que j'eus pu finir mon travail, mon père s'interposa entre nous.

Je grognai de colère.

Pourquoi était-il venu ?

-Tu ne l'attaqueras pas, Edward !s'écria Carlisle tout en faisant face à moi

Je ne voulais plus regarder Bella, je ne voulais plus rien, parce que, maintenant, je venais de me rendre compte de l'erreur impardonnable que j'avais commise : je l'avais attaquer !

**Chapitre 10**

Impardonnable, j'étais impardonnable


End file.
